Don't You Fake It
by Brucasalways96
Summary: Olivia is Elena's fraternal twin sister. How would Mystic Falls be different if there was another Gilbert? And what would happen the resident bad boy falls for her? Damon/OC
1. Pilot

**Hey guys! I'm back! With another story! I've been working on this one for a while so I hope you like it! And let me just say that I haven't forgot about my other stories! I've just been having a bit of writers block with them, but trust me, I'll update them soon!**

**REMINDER! All the links for Olivia's Outfits are in my Bio!(:  
**

**Disclaimer: As usual, I do not own the Vampire Diaries): As much I would love to help write the script for it or anything): The only things I own are Olivia and anything that seems different from the show!  
The whole story is in Olivia's POV unless I specify otherwise  
**

"Liv! Hey come on. We're gonna be late!" Elena yelled as she hit my door, for the third time this morning

"Okay, okay! I'm coming!" I sighed as I looked in my mirror again, "Today will be different. It will be okay. I will be okay." I smiled in the mirror

"Liv! Last time!" She yelled again and I opened the door

"Coming, jeez" I said as we walked downstairs.

"Toast. I can make toast." Jenna said quickly when we got downstairs into the kitchen

"It's all about the coffee, Aunt Jenna." I smiled as I stole Elena's mug

"Hey!" She yelled

"Is there coffee?" Jeremy mumbled

"Your first day of school and I'm totally unprepared. Lunch money?"

"I'm good." Elena said between sips of coffee out of her new mug

"Yeah me too." I said, and Jeremy took all three of ours

"Anything else? A number two pencil? What am I missing?"

"Don't you have a big presentation?" I asked, taking a big gulp of coffee

"Yeah. I'm meeting with my thesis advisor at...now. Crap!"

"Then go. We'll be fine." Elena said

"Yeah. We'll be okay. Right Jer?" I looked over at him before he walked out

"Don't start."

I sighed, knowing he wasn't coming out of this 'funk' for a long time

"Come on, Bonnie's here." Elena said as she dragged me out to the car. I ran to the driver's side and Elena sighed as she slipped into the back

"So Grams is telling me I'm psychic. Our ancestors were from Salem, witches and all that. I know, crazy, but she's going on and on about it, and I'm like, put this woman in a home already! But then I started thinking, I predicted Obama and I predicted Heath Ledger, and I still think Florida will break off and turn into little resort islands… Twinnies! Back in the car."

"I did it again, didn't I?" Elena groaned from the back

"I-I'm sorry, Bonnie. You were telling us that..."

"That I'm psychic now." She stated, matter of factly

"Right. Ok, then predict something. About me-us. About us."

She looked over to us and then nodded,

"I see..."

She stopped as soon as the bird flew into the window. She hit the breaks and he flung to the side of the road. I gripped the dashboard like it was my life line.

"What was that?! Oh, my god! Guys, are you ok?" Bonnie yelled

"It's ok. I'm fine." I breathed

"It was like a bird or something. It came out of nowhere."

"Really, We can't be freaked out by cars for the rest of our lives."Elena replied

Bonnie took a deep breath before turning to look at both of us, "I predict this year is going to be kick ass. And I predict all the sad and dark times are over and you two are going to be beyond happy."

**MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL**

"Major lack of male real estate. Look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beech. She looks like a hot — can I still say 'tranny mess'?"

"Yeah, No, that's over."

"Ahh, find a man, coin a phrase. It's a busy year." She laughed

"Ehh, I'm not so interested in the 'coining a phrase' part as I am with the 'finding a man' part." I giggled

"He hates me." Elena sighed, undoubtably talking about Matt... Again

"Ahh, he doesn't hate you hunny." I rubbed her back

"That's not hate. That's 'You dumped me, but I'm too cool to show it, but secretly I'm listening to Air Supply's greatest hits.'" Bonnie said just as Caroline came running up to us

"Gilberts! Oh, my god." She pulled us both into hugs

"How are you both? Oh, it's so good to see you. How are they? Are they good?" She turned to Bonnie

"Caroline, we're right here." Elena said

"And we're fine. Thank you."

"Really?"

"Really. Thank you." I answered

"Yes. Much better."

"Oh, you poor things." She said adage hugged us again

"Ok, Caroline."

"Yeah, come on Care." I moaned

"Oh! Ok, see you guys later?"

"Oh, okay. Bye!" Bonnie yelled after her

"No comment." Elena groaned

"I'm not going to say anything." We all laughed as we turned the corner in front of the office. We all stopped when he saw a guy standing in the office, his bak to us. Even just by looking at his back, we all could tell he was hot

"Hold up. Who's this?"

"All I see is back."

"Mhhh." I moaned, "Hot."

"It's a hot back."

"I'm sensing Seattle, and he plays the guitar." Bonnie said

"You're really going to run this whole psychic thing into the ground, huh?"

"Pretty much Elena." She laughed

"Jeremy, good batch, man." I heard some random say

"I'll be right back." I said as I followed Jeremy into the bathroom

"Please be hot." Was the last thing I heard Bonnie say

"Whoa! Pants down, chick!"

"Great. It's the first day of school and you're stoned. Is there ever a time anymore when you're not high?!" I yelled

Jeremy had been going through a rough patch ever since mom and dad died. Smoking, drinking, and just going through that dark depressed phase

"I'm not high Liv."

"Where is it? Is it on you?" I started to search his coat

"Stop, all right?! You need to chill yourself, all right?"

"Chill myself? What is that, stoner talk? Dude, you are so cool."

"Look, stop! I don't have anything on me. Are you crazy?"

"You haven't seen crazy, Jeremy! Elena and me, we gave you a summer pass, but we're done watching you destroy yourself." I paused, knowing that he's heard this speech over a hundred times, "No, no, no, you know what? Go ahead. Keep it up. But just know that I am going to be there to ruin your buzz every time, you got it? Me. I can promise you that Jeremy. I know who you are. And it's not this person. So don't be this person."

"You know, I don't need this.

"Hey! Jeremy! Come back here seriou-" I stopped yelling as soon as I saw Elena and the new guy doing the 'hallway dance' down the hall. I ran over to Bonnie and tugged in her arm

"Please tell me you see this. That I'm not dreaming."

"Oh no. Yeah. Defiantly not a dream." He said as the bell rang and we all walked into History class"

"Okay. Let's not waste any time. Once our home state of Virginia joined confederacy in 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state. People in Virginia's northwest region had different ideals than those from the traditional deep south. Then Virginia divided in 1863 with the northwest region joining the union..." Everyone kind of zoned out after that. I saw Bonnie send Elena a text, and I just started doodling in my notebook. But stopped when I felt someone's eyes in me. I mean sure, there were 28 pairs of eyes in the room, but this felt different. Like someone was really watching me. The class zoomed by and like 5 minutes later, the bell rang

"Hey Livvy. You ready?" Elena asked as he skipped up next to me

"Yeah, uhm, I think I might skip the whole 'family bonding' today... If you won't mind." For the last couple of weeks, Elena and I had gone to the cemetery after school for about an hour every day. Just to talk with mom and dad. It was a very one sided conversation, of course, but it made us feel better. About them being gone.

She turned to look at me,

"Yeah. That's fine. You feel okay?"

"Yeah, just kinda in a funk or something. I'll see you home?" She nodded and I walked off.

I took the quick way home so I could just go sleep. That's seemed to be all I've done lately.

"Hey Jenna." I smiled

"Hey Hun. How was the first day back?" She turned to face me from the couch

"It was the first day back." I smirked as I leaned on the railing for the stairs, "I just got tired of the stares and the 'OMG are you okay?!'s' I'm just glad I'm home. But I'm uh, I'm going to my room. I'll see you later Jenna."

I ran upstairs and threw off my leather jacket and black heels before falling into my bed

"I'm fine, thank you. Yes, I feel much better. Today was great, thanks." I stopped, the snorted, "That's such a lie it's actually disgusting." I don't know when or how long I fell asleep, but the next thing I knew, Elena was pounding on my door,

"Liv! Up now! We're meeting everyone at the Grill in like 10 minutes!"

"Ugh, five more minutes." I groaned

"Olivia." She said in a warning tone

"Ugh, fine. I'm coming."

I threw back on my heels and jacket, before joining Elena downstairs

"We're meeting Bonnie at the grill." Elena said as I walked next to her

"Ok, have fun." Jenna smiled before turning to walk away, "Wait! I got this. Don't stay out late, it's a school night." She turned back around

"Well done, Aunt Jenna." She smiled

"Yeah. Very parental." I have her a thumbs up

"Oh yeah guys! Don't worry about it! I can totally go answer the door!" I said sarcastically when no one made a move for the door when someone knocked.

"Oh. Uh-hi."

"Sorry, I was about to knock... It's Olivia, right?" A very handsome guy asked

"Uhh, yeah. How-" I asked

"We have Chem together."

"Oh, god. That's right. Jeez, I'm so rude. I should know that..." I felt awful for not knowing his name

"Stefan."

"Right. I'm sorry."

He smiled,

"Don't worry about it. I tend to keep to myself, so no one really knows me too well."

"Well it seems like you and Elena are pretty close." I paused when he looked up, "I saw you two in the hall today." I smiled

"Oh, yeah."

"Uh, did you want to see her or something? Elena! You have a visitor!" I yelled from the door

"Oh." She said as she saw Stefan

"Well, I was just going. So I'll meet you there 'Lena." I said as I walked out the door

"See ya Jenna!" I yelled

**MYSTIC GRILL**

"Give it more time, Matt." Bonnie shrugged

"Who are we giving time?" I asked I bounced into the seat next to Matt

"Hey." He rubbed my back, "How you doing Mouse?"

I laughed at the name. When Matt and I were both 8, Jeremy had this pet snake and we had stolen one of the mice that you feed it, and named it Josè. We would take turns each week keeping it at one of our houses and sneaking it around our parents. So from then on, I was known as mouse to him. And only him. Seriously, if anyone else ever called me that, my inner monster emerged

"I'm dealing. As best as my little body can deal." I looked over to him and shrugged

"More time, huh?" He said as he saw Elena walk in with Stefan

I felt awful for the poor guy. He's been in love with my sister for god only knows how long, and he just broke up with him. And now she all over Stefan. That had to be hard to see. Matt got up and walked over to them

"Hey, I'm Matt, nice to meet you."

"Hi. Stefan."

"Hey." Elena said to him, very hopeful

"Hey." He mumbled before walking away

"So, you were born in Mystic Falls?" Caroline wasted no time in asking the questions as soon as they say down at our table

"Mm-Hmm. And moved when I was still young."

"Parents?" Bonnie asked

"My parents passed away."

"I'm sorry." Elena whispered

"Any siblings?" I was curious. Maybe he had a hot brother or something

"None that I talk to. I live with my uncle."

"None that you talk to?" I pressed

"It's a very long story." He said and I nodded, knowing enough to end the conversation

"So, Stefan, if you're new, then you don't know about the party tomorrow." Caroline changed the topic

"It's a back to school thing at the falls."

He looked over to Elena,

"Are you going?"

"Of course she is." I answered for her and hooked my arm around her neck

**MR TANNERS HISTORY CLASS, NEXT DAY**

"The Battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle? Ms. Bennett?" Me Tanner questioned

"Um... a lot? I'm not sure. Like a whole lot."

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett. Mr. Donovan? Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?"

"It's ok, Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it." He smiled

"What about you Olivia? Any recollection of last year's studies? Or we're you too busy shopping?"

"I actually was very busy shopping. Thank you for remembering!" I said sarcastically while placing a hand on my heart and the whole class laughed

"Hmm. Elena? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?"

"I'm sorry, I-I don't know.

"I was willing to be lenient with you two last year for obvious reasons." He looked between Elena and I, "But the personal excuses ended with summer break.

I gawked at him. Was he really using that as an excuse right now?

"There were 346 casualties. Unless you're counting local civilians

That's correct. Mister...?"

"Salvatore.

"Salvatore. Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?" Me Tanner asked

"Distant."

"Well, very good. Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle."

"Actually, there were 27, sir. Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are, uh, stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts. Mr. Tanner." Stefan said matter of factly

"Hmm.

Stefan was growing on me. First he was good with Elena... And FOR Elena. And now he's a nice smart ass to the dick teacher. I'm liking it.

**PARTY IN THE WOODS THAT NIGHT**

"Just admit it, Elena."

"Oh, ok, so he's a little pretty." I heard Elena reply

"He has that romance novel stare."

I kept walking, but bumped into something extremely hard

"Hey! You made it!" I said as I realized what, more like who the hard thing was

"I did."

"Well, as you can probably tell, I've a couple of drinks.. In me, so don't hold me onto anything I may or not say." I slurred

"Haha okay Olivia."

"You can call me Liv like everyone else you know." I giggled

"Haha, okay... Liv." He smiled

"So you and my sister huh?" He looked up at me, "Don't worry. I like you. You're good for her. And you're a smart ass." He raised an eyebrow, "Me too! It's great!" I looked back to Bonnie and 'Lena, "Well go on. Be careful kiddies!" I yelled as I bounced away into the woods

Okay, I know I shouldn't have done that. Drunk girl plus dark woods doesn't equal good things, but what do you expect? I was drunk. But it was a bad mistake. I soon got way too deep into the woods and I couldn't find me way back out. And it don't help that it was getting weirdly foggy. And I could swear I heard someone following me,

"Hello? Elena? Matt?" I paused when I got no answer, "Tyler? Seriously this isn't funny. Guys! I'm scared. This isn't funny anymore." I started running when I heard a scream, and soon got to a big group of people surrounding Elena, Matt, and Jeremy, and someone on a table

"Vicki? Vicki, what the hell?!" Matt yelled

"What happened to her?"

"Somebody, call an ambulance!"

"Oh god." I mumbled seeing what happened, and still feeling like someone was watching me

"Everybody back up, give her some space!"

"It's her neck. Something bit her. She's losing a lot of blood." Elena whimpered

"Put this on her neck." Some random kid handed Matt a towel. The feeling of someone watching me started to grow more and more in my stomach and I was just freaking out

"Vicki, Vicki, come on, open your eyes, look at me."

I pulled Jeremy away from the table

"Jer, I need you to take me home. Please. I don't like it here anymore. Some-something's wrong, and I'm scared." I started to cry

"Hey, you're fine. You're just drunk." He pulled me into a hug, "I'll get Elena to take you home." He wiped my tears away and got back to Vicki

"Hey twinnie, you okay?" Elena asked as she walked up to me

"I just want to go home. I don't like it here."

"Well, I'm not letting Jenna see you like this. Come on, I'll take you to get coffee." She said as we got into her car while Matt and Jeremy got into the ambulance with Vicki

SALVATORE HOUSE

Third Person POV

Stefan got up to his room and was looking through a bunch of papers when he heard the crow fly by. He could then feel someone standing behind him, and he automatically knew who it was. The whole atmosphere had this eerie feeling to it. Like what you would expect the air to feel like in a horror movie before someone ran into the killer

"Damon." Stefan whispered as he turned around

"Hello, brother."

"Crow's a bit much, don't you think?"

"Wait till you see what I can do with the fog." Damon said as he moved around his brothers room

"When'd you get here?"

"Well, I couldn't miss your first day at school. Your hair's different. I like it."

"It's been 15 years, Damon."

"Thank God. I couldn't take another day of the nineties. That horrible grunge look? Did not suit you. Remember, Stefan, it's important to stay away from fads." Damon joked

"Why are you here?"

"I miss my little brother."

"You hate small towns. It's boring. There's nothing for you to do."

"I've managed to keep myself busy." Damon rolled his eyes

"You know, you left that girl alive tonight. That's very clumsy of you."

"Ah. That can be a problem. . .for you." He smirked

"Why are you here now?"

"I could ask you the same question. However, I'm fairly certain your answer can be summed up all into one little word... Elena."

"She took my breath away. Elena. She's a dead ringer for Katherine. Not to mention that sister of hers. Olivia, is it? God, isn't she just a gorgeous little thing. Is it working, Stefan? Being around them, being in their world? Does it make you feel alive?"

"She's not Katherine. And Olivia has nothing to do with this."

"Well, let's hope not. We both know how that ended. But of course Olivia has to do with this. Cause I like her. She's got some serious spunk. But, tell me something, when's the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?"

"I know what you're doing, Damon. It's not gonna work."

"Yeah? Come on. Don't you crave a little?" Damon started hitting Stefan.

"Stop it."

"Let's do it. Together. I saw a couple girls out there. Or just, let's just cut to the chase, let's just go straight for Elena. Or better yet, Olivia. You know, I saw her tonight, all alone in the woods. Pretty little thing like that shouldn't be by herself at night. Scary things come out at night. You should know that." Damon smirked

"Stop it!" Stefan growled

"Imagine what their blood tastes like!"

Stefan's face transforms and his fangs extend

"I can." Damon stated

"I said stop!" And with that, Stefan ran into Damon, throwing them both out of the window. Stefan landed face first on the pavement, but Damon was no where to be found

"I was impressed. I give it a six. Missing style, but I was pleasantly surprised. Very good with the whole face, rauwrrrr thing. It was good." Damon smiled

"You know, it's all fun and games, Damon, huh? But wherever you go, people die."

"That's a given."

"Not here. I won't allow it." Stefan sighed

"I take that as an invitation."

"Damon, please. After all these years, can't we just give it a rest?"

Damon laughed and rolled his eyes,

"I promised you an eternity of misery, so I'm just keeping my word."

"Just stay away from Elena. And her sister."

Damon looked down and changed the subject,

"Where's your ring?" Damon randomly asked, "Oh, yeah, sun's coming up in a couple of hours, and, poof, ashes to ashes. Relax. It's right here." He held up his brother's daylight ring

Damon grabbed Stefan by the throat and threw him against the garage, extending his fangs,

"You should know better than to think you're stronger than me. You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people. I wouldn't try it again." He looked up to the window who's light was just turned on, "I think we woke Zach up. Sorry, Zach." He said as he walked away

MYSTIC GRILL

"Are you sober yet? The coffee working at all?" Elena asked as she sat cross from me

"No."

"Keep drinking. I gotta get us home." She smiled, and then stopped, "What got you so freaked out tonight Liv?"

"I have no idea. I was just alone in the woods, and it felt like someone was watching me, or- or following me." I looked up and saw how worried she looked, "Don't worry. I'm just drunk. It's the alcohol."

I looked over Elena's shoulder and saw a beautiful man standing there. He had a black leather jacket on, raven black hair, and the bluest eyes I had ever seen. He smiled and waved to me so I waved back,

"Who are you-" Elena turned around to see who I was waving to, but the guy was gone, "Who were you waving to?"

"There was a guy- I swear." I rubbed my eyes, "God, what the Hell did I drink? Lets just go." I said as we both got up and left the Grill. I knew what I saw. I knew that there was a man there. A beautiful one at that. And I knew I wanted to see again.


	2. Night of the Comet

**Hello again guys! So here's chapter 2(:**

**The whole story is from Olivia's POV... Unless I specify otherwise**

**Disclaimer: As usual, I do not own the Vampire Diaries): As much I would love to help write the script for it or anything): The only things I own are Olivia and anything that seems different from the show!**

**REMINDER! All, of the links to Olivia's outfits are in my Bio!(:  
**

**GILBERT HOUSE**

"This morning is. . .different. I can feel it." I said as I looked in the mirror before walking out into the hall

"Do I look adult? As in respectfully parental?" Jenna asked as she looked in the full length hall mirror when she saw me emerge from my room

"Depends on where you're going." I leaned against the wall

"Jeremy's parent-teacher conference. Hair up or down?"

"Hmm, Up: Sexy stewardess. Down: boozy housewife."

"Up it is. You're sassy today."

"I feel good, which is odd. So I'm gonna go with it. Fly with the wind, or whatever, walk on the sunshine, and all that mushy stuff." I looked around, not hearing anyone else in the house, "Where is Jeremy and Elena?"

"Stefan picked her up, about a half hour ago. And Jer left early. Something about getting to wood shop early to finish a birdhouse." She paused, "There is no wood shop, is there?"

"Yeah. No."

"Awesome."

**MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL**

"I'm confused. Are you psychic or clairvoyant?" Caroline asked and I giggled as we walked down the hall

"Technically, Grams says I'm a witch. My ancestors were these really cool Salem witch chicks or something. Grams tried to explain it all, but she was looped on the liquor so I kinda tuned out. Crazy family, yes. Witches? I don't think so." Bonnie replied

"Yeah, well, feel free to conjure up the name and number of that guy from last night." I smirked

"I wasn't there. You and Elena were. Why didn't you just talk to him?"

"I don't know. I was drunk." I shrugged, "Hey, uhh, I'll talk to you guys later?" I waved bye as I ran up to Matt

"Hey Matty. How's Vic?"

"They're keeping her overnight to make sure there's no infection, but she should be able to come home tomorrow."

"That's good."

"Yeah."

It was quiet for a minute before I spoke again,

"Hey, did your mom ever call back?"

"I called again and left a message. She's in Virginia Beach with her boyfriend, so. . .we'll see how long it takes her to come rushing home."

"This whole thing is just too scary. She's so lucky that she's ok."

"I know, and now there's talk of some missing campers."

"What did she say what hurt her out there? I mean, I was out there, it felt weird, like there was something out there."

"She said it was a vampire."

I almost choked,

"What?!"

"Yeah, she wakes up last night and mutters 'vampire' and then passes back out."

"Jeez. This is all getting way too Twilight for me."

"I think she was drunk. Don't worry about it. So what's up with you Liv? You dating again yet? I mean, after Tyler, I haven't really seen you with anyone."

"Oh, come on Matty, the last thing that I want to do is have that conversation with you."

"Yeah, you know, I'm. . .I'm actually gonna go back to the hospital. I want to be there when Vicki wakes up, get the real story about last night. But hey, you know you can always talk to me. About anything."

"Yeah. I know Matt. Thank you." I said as I ran to catch up to Bonnie.

"Hey, we're going to the Grill. You comin'?"

"Yeah." I smiled and got in the car. We pulled into the parking lot and saw Caroline and Elena sitting there, waiting

"So, I was talking to Grams, and she said the comet is a sign of impending doom. The last time it passed over Mystic Falls, there was lots of death. So much blood and carnage, it created a bed of paranormal activity." Bonnie said adage sat down

"Yeah, and then you poured Grams another shot and she told you about the aliens. So then what?" Caroline asked, then turned to Elena, "So then want happened with you and 'hot back' boy?"

"So then nothing."

"You and Stefan talked all night? There was no sloppy first kiss or touchy feely of any kind?"

"Okay! Time to end this conversation!" I mumbled

Elena smiled,

"Nope. We didn't go there."

"Not even a handshake? I mean, Elena, we are your friends. Ok? You are supposed to share the smut."

"We just talked for hours."

"OK, what is with the blockage? Just jump his bones already! Ok, it's easy. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex!"

"Okay! Time to end! This is my sister we're talking about here!" I covered my ears when they ignored me, "La la la la."

"Profound."

"Where are you going?"

"Caroline's right. It is easy. If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying what I was going to do." Elena got up and walked away, but stopped looking back toward me, "Hey, uhm can you do something for me real quick?" Shee whispered in my ear before turning to leave

"So you heard anything more from mystery man?" Caroline laughed

"No. I mean, I thought I'd probably see him around sooner or later, but nothing."

"We'll maybe it's for the best?" Bonnie asked

"Ehh, whatever. I mean-" I stopped, seeing the crow that's been following me everywhere, "Ugh, that damn crow won't leave me alone. Go Away! I yelled to it as I left as well

**SALVATORE BOARING HOUSE**

"Damn..." I whispered as I pulled up to Stefan's house.. More like mansion. I don't think I've be seen a house that big, or beautiful. It had amazing details all over. I walked up to the front door and rang what I thought was doorbell, but got no answer. I decided to knock on the door this time, but when I did, the door opened.

Not really thinking anything of it, I walked inside

"Stefan? Stefan?" I looked back out the door and saw a crow fly into the house. I spun around and saw a man was standing right there.

"I...I'm sorry for barging in. The door was..." I turned around to show him the open door, but it was now closed, "Open." I stopped remembering him, "Hey, I remember you. You're the guy from the Grill the other night."I smiled

"Oh yes, that's me. And you must be Olivia. I'm Damon, Stefan's brother."

"So you're the brother he doesn't talk to much. But, you can call me Liv." I smiled at the beautiful man

"We'll, he's not one to brag. Please, come in. I'm sure Stefan will be along any second."

"Wow." I said as I looked around, "Nice uhh, living room?" I looked around

"Living room, parlor, seventies auction. It's a little kitschy for my taste." He sighed and looked down at me, "I saw your sister today, and I gotta say, I can see why my brother's so smitten. It's about time. For a while there, I never thought he'd get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him."

"The last one?

"Yeah. Katherine, his girlfriend? Well this is awkward. Awkward exes talk with the sister."

"Yep.."

"Oops. Well, I'm sure it'll come up with them now. Or maybe he just didn't want to tell your sister because he didn't want either of you to think he was on the rebound. We all know how those relationships end."

"You make it sound like all relationships end."

"I'm a fatalist." He paused, "Hello, Stefan."

"Olivia. I didn't know you were coming over."

"I know. I didn't either. It's just, Elena asked me to give you this?" I handed him a piece of paper, "Don't ask, I have no idea." I laughed

"Oh, don't be silly." I turned back to look at Damon with a big smile, "You're welcome any time. Isn't she, Stefan? You know, I should break out the family photo albums or some home movies. I hear you're the overprotective sister. Me too. Well, beside the whole 'sister' part." he smirked, "But... I have to warn you. He wasn't always such a looker."

I and giggled and moved my hair out of my face

"Thank you for stopping by, Olivia. Nice to see you again." Stefan said, breaking Damon and I's staring

"Yeah." I shook my head slightly, "I should go. It was nice to meet you, Damon." I smiled and bit my lip

"Great to meet you too Olivia" He kissed me hand before I turned to leave

"Stefan... Hey, Stefan, you okay?" I asked and he finally moved and I walked out

**SALVATORE HOUSE **

**Third Person POV**

"Great gal. Whoo. I knew there was a reason I liked her. She's got some serious spunk. You, on the other hand, look pooped. Did you over-exert yourself today? Let me guess...hospital." Damon asked as he poured himself a glass of bourbon

"Someone had to clean up your mess."

"Well, were you successful? Did the powers of persuasion work? Remember, if you don't feed properly, none of those little tricks work right."

"How long was Olivia here?" Stefan asked

"Were you worried, Stefan? Scared maybe I'd hurt her? Don't worry brother. I wouldn't hurt her. I told you. I like her. But no, Stef, that doesn't mean I'll join you're little 'being human' game." He smirked

"I'm not playing any game."

"Of course you are. We both know the closest you'll ever get to humanity is when you rip it open and feed on it." He whispered into Stefan's ear

"What kind of game are you playing, Damon?" Stefan growled

"Guess you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?"

**MEANWHILE AT THE GILBERT HOUSE**

"How did Stefan's go? Did you give it to him?" Elena asked

"Yeah. Why was it?"

"An invitation to the comet thing tomorrow" She giggled

"Ohhh, we're at the 'inviting' stage." Jenna smirked

"Yeah, but he's on the rebound and has raging family issues apparently." Elena sighed as she looked at me. I had told her everything Damon said to me about Katherine

"Well, at least it's an ex-girlfriend. Wait till you date a guy with mommy issues or cheating issues. Or amphetamine issues."

"Yeah I mean he could be worse. He could be Logan." I laughed as Jenna hit my arm

We heard Jeremy walk in the house, so we all ran over to the stairs

"Jeremy? Jeremy, where were you?"

"More stoner stories? Look, Jenna, I get it, you were cool. And so that's...that's cool."

"Oh, no, no, no!" She yelled as she threw her apple at his head

"Ow! Why? Why...why did you do that?"

"Listen up! Quit ditching class or you're grounded. No discussion."

"Parental authority, I like it. Sleep tight." And he stormed off

Jenna looked at us like a deer in headlights, but me and Elena just broke out laughing, not being able to hold it in any longer

"Come on Jenna, we're cool! Lets be cool and smoke pot!" I mocked as we walked back into the kitchen

**MYSTIC FALLS TOWN SQUARE, NEXT DAY**

Elena, Bonnie and I were handing out pamphlets for the comet in about an hour

"Tonight, night of the comet! Would you like a program?" I asked someone

Bonnie turned to Elena,

"He didn't call, huh?

"Or text." i answered for my sister and she glared at me

"But I realized we never even exchanged that stuff. We've never gotten to the texting part."

"That's an important milestone in any relationship."

"Isn't it? The timing is wrong, anyway."

"When is it ever right?" I asked her

"I'm not ready, guys."

"Whoever is?"

"At least I put myself out there." She answered

I snorted and she glared at me again, but Bonnie laughed

"Is that what you're calling it?" I asked

"What do you mean?"

"All we're hearing are reasons why you can't."

I nodded in agreement but when I looked up I saw Damon.

"Hey, guys, I'll be righ-" I was about to leave, but when I looked again, he was gone

"What?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I just- I thought I saw someone. Never mind." I laughed

"Hey, I got some candles." Caroline said as he walked over to us with Matt

"Hi. Hey."

"Hey." He mumbled

Matt lit Elena's candle, and I knew it was gonna get real awkward

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

I saw Stefan walk over, and I really don't want to be part of the awkwardness, so I left to go to the Grill

"Hey Vic."

"Hey Liv." She smiled. Her and I had gotten close when my sister and her brother dated. She was like another sister to me

"How ya doing?"

"I'm... Dealing, I guess." She paused and looked behind me, "Hey. I know you." I followed her eyes and saw Damon.

"Well that's unfortunate." He replied

"Um...I don't...I don't know how, but...your face. Excuse me. Sorry." She said as she ran to the bathroom

"Well aren't you just full of charm." I giggled before going to see Vicki

"Hey. What was that about?"

"I- I thought I knew him."

"Haha, well you're okay." I smiled, but I felt the atmosphere change. We both looked up and saw some sort of monster lunge at us a

**BACK INSIDE THE GRILL**

**Third Person POV**

"Hey, has anyone seen Vicki?" Jeremy asked

"You're her stalker. You tell us." Tyler quickly spoke

"I can't find her."

"She probably found somebody else to party with. Sorry, pill pusher, I guess you've been replaced."

"I can't find Liv eith- wait. What's with the pill pusher?"

"Ask him." Elena questioned

"You wanna do this right now?" Jeremy questioned

"Are you dealing?" Elena yelled

"She's never gonna go for you." Tyler laughed

"She already did. Over and over and over again."

"Yeah, right."

"You slept with Vicki Donovan? I mean, Vicki Donovan slept with you?" Caroline laughed

"There's no way."

"And I didn't even have to force her into it." Jeremy spat

"What the hell is he talking about, Ty?" Matt stiffened

"Nothing, man, just ignore him, he's a punk."

"You know what, how about all of you shut up and help me find my sister and Olivia?!"

Everyone split up and walked outside to try and fun the two missing girls

"Hey." Matt yelled as he saw Stefan

"Hey."

"Have you seen my sister? Or Liv?"

"No, sorry."

"We can't find them. They're missing."

"I'll keep an eye out for them."

Stefan turned to leave, but Matt spoke again

"Hey. I saw you at the hospital yesterday."

"Did you?"

"What were you doing there?"

"Visiting."

"Visiting? You know, Elena, Liv and I, we've all known each other for a long time. Elena and me, we might not be together right now, but I look out for her. And I'll always look out for her."

Stefan's supernatural hearing caught a scream nearby, followed by Damon and two female voices talking

"You really have to stop screaming." Damon said

"No, please, stop. Don't..." Liv pleaded

"Just don't hurt her." Vicki cried

"Shh. I got you." He replied

"Excuse me." Stefan said as he walked away

Stefan saw Damon Liv, and Vicki on the roof and Damon was holding Liv over the edge.

**ROOFTOP**

Stefan jumped on the roof just as Damon moved us closer to the edge

"No! No!" Vicki cried

"Oh would you just shut up! I'm not gonna drop her!" Damon yelled

"Not bad. Have you been eating bunnies?" Damon turned when he saw his brother hump onto the roof

"Let her go.

"Really? Ok."

Damon pulled me back to the edge of the roof and loosened his grip

"No!" Vicki screamed

"No! Please, please don't drop me!" I cried and screamed at the same time

"No, no, no!" Stefan said

Damon threw me over to Vicki's feet. She crouched down and held me in her lap. By that time, I was hysterically crying. My make up was running down my face and my hair a mess

"Ugh! Relax. I wasn't gonna drop her."

"What's happening?" Vicki asked, crying as well

"I don't need them to be dead, but. . .you might." Damon looked down at Vicki, "What attacked you the other night?"

"I don't know. An animal. What does this have to do with anything?"

"Are you sure about that? Think. Think about it. Think really hard. What attacked you?"

She was quiet for a minute before horror filled her face

"A vampire."

"What?!" I cried

"Who did this to you?"

"You did!" She realized

"Oh my god!" I mumbled

"Wrong!" He turned to look at me in the eyes, "Who brought you up here and hurt you?"

I just stared at him blankly

"Don't." Stefan pleaded

"It was Stefan."

"Don't."

"Come here."

Damon walked up to Vicki and I and looked into my eyes

"Stefan Salvatore did this to you. He brought you up here. He was going to kill you both."

"Stefan Salvatore did this to us. He was going to kill us both." I repeated

He then turned to look Vicki in the eyes

"He's a vampire. A vicious, murderous monster."

"Please, Damon. Please don't do this."

"If you couldn't fix it before, I don't know what you can do now."

Damon pulled off Vicki's bandage and threw her to Stefan before picking me up

"Agh!" Stefan groaned as he threw Vicki back on the roof

"Ugh! Your choice of lifestyle has made you weak. A couple of vampire parlor tricks is nothing compared to the power that you could have, that you now need. But you can change that. Human blood gives you that." He said as he moved my hair, exposing my neck

"No!"Vicki screamed

"Please don't do this." I whispered to him

"You have two choices. You can feed and make them forget. Or you can let them run, screaming 'vampire' through the town square."

"That's what this is about? You want to expose me?"

"No! I want you to remember who you are!" Damon yelled

"Why? So what, so I'll feed? So I'll kill? So I'll remember what it's like to be brothers again? You know what, let them go. Let them tell everyone that vampires have returned to Mystic Falls. Let them chain me up, and let them drive a stake through my heart, because at least I'll be free of you."

It was a while before Damon spoke again

"Don't move. And don't talk until I speak to you again." he whispered while looking in my eyes

"Huh. Wow. Come here." He walked to Vicki

"No!" She screamed

I tried to yell, scream, to run away, anything, but it was like someone had placed a mask over my mouth and I couldn't say anything or move at all

"It's OK."

Damon whispered something into Vicki's ear and all of a sudden, she was totally fine

"What happened? Where am I? Oh, I ripped my stitches open. Ugh..." She moaned

"You Okay?"

"I took some pills, man. I'm good." she smiled before getting up and leaving

"Now, what do I do with you sweetheart?" He turned his head and spoke to me

I felt like the mask that was over my mouth had been dropped and I could finally speak again

"Please. Please. If you're going to kill me, please just get it over with. Please." I cried

He zipped over so he was right in front of me

"I would never hurt you." He whispered while touching my cheek, before looking into my eyes

"You're going to stop crying. You'll forget everything that happened tonight. You won't be scared anymore. You'll remember you had an amazing time."

"I had an amazing time." I recited robotically as my tears stopped falling

"All you'll remember is that you had a little too much to drink."

"Ugh, where am I?" I held my head, "Jeez, I gotta lay off the booze." I looked around until I saw those beautiful, bright blue eyes

"Oh! Hi Damon!" I smiled

"Hi Doll face." He smirked

"It's good to be home. Think I might stay a while. This town could use a bit of a wake-up call, don't you think?" Damon said to Stefan as I just stood there, very drunk

"What are you up to, Damon?"

"That's for me to know and for you to. . .dot dot dot. Give Elena my best. And you have a good night Liv" He winked before disappearing

"Oh. Okay. Bye Damon! You too!" I giggled before Stefan got us down from the roof and drove me home

"Your ass-hat of a history teacher shamed me good yesterday." I heard as I walked up my stairs once I got home

"Ahh! Tanner! He's such a dick." I mumbled as I walked into Jer's room with Elena and Jenna laughed

"And you're drunk."

"Am not!" I slurred

"You got tannered. Been there." Elena smiled at Jenna

"'Discover the impossible, Ms. Summers.' Got it. Thanks. Like I didn't know I was screwing up."

"You're not screwing up, Aunt Jenna."

"No! You're doing so greatt!" I yelled

She laughed, "Yes, I am. You know why? Because I'm not her. She made everything look so easy. You know, high school, marriage, having you. I can't do it. I'm gonna say or do the wrong thing, and he's gonna get worse, and it's gonna be my fault. It's impossible."

"This is just the fear talking. You're a little scared, that's all. We all are. I have to go do something. But are you going to be ok?" Jenna nodded before Elena got up and turned to me

"You on the other hand, are not. Come on. Let's get you to bed boozy." She laughed

I fell asleep almost instantly. I felt different. Maybe it was all the alcohol, but I didn't feel scared like I was earlier. This night was just weird. And to make it weirder, I dreamed of Damon.


	3. Friday Night Bites

**The whole story is from Olivia's POV... Unless I specify otherwise**

**Disclaimer: As usual, I do not own the Vampire Diaries): As much I would love to help write the script for it or anything): The only things I own are Olivia and anything that seems different from the show!**

**REMINDER! All of the links to Olivia's outfits are in my Bio!(:  
**

**GILBERT HOUSE**

_I woke up and the sun was shining through my window. I felt sore for some reason, so I got up and stretched, but when I looked in the mirror, there was blood all over my neck_

_"What the Hell?!" I whispered_

_I looked next to me and someone was laying there. Half naked. No, not just someone. Damon. What had he done to me? I slowly got up, trying not to make any noise or wake him. As soon as I opened the door, it was slammed shut_

_"Good morning." His voice was husky as he whispered in my ear_

_"Please... Don't hurt me." I pleaded as I backed up over to my dresser and grabbed a pair is scissors _

_"Don't do that. Come on now." He smirked_

_I threw the scissors at him and they stuck in his shoulder. He didn't even flinch._

_"Wrong move." He said as he pulled them out and threw them on the floor_

_"No! No! Get away from me!" I screamed as he shoved me to the bed_

_I threw my pillow at him and he caught it _

_"This could have gone a completely different way sweetie."_

_Damon smelled my pillow, his face began to change. He looked like a monster _

_"Ahh!" I screamed as he lunged for me_

I bolted upright in my bed; the sweat was dropping off my forehead

"Oh my god. What the hell was that?" I sighed and sat up in bed. "Just a dream. Not real." I got out of bed and tuned the shower on. This was going to be a long day, I could feel it.

**MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL**

"I'm not saying don't date the guy. I'm just saying take it slow." Bonnie said as we met up in school.

"Weren't you the one pushing for her to try?" I asked her. I had pushed the memory of my dream out of my mind and was completely focused on my sister's boy troubles.

"Yes. And now I'm saying take it slow."

"Why the about-face?" Elena laughed at Bonnie. It was true, whenever Bonnie disliked something, she would get this look on her face that looked like she just sucked a lemon. It was actually pretty funny to everyone but her

"It's not an about-face. You're single for the first time in your entire high school career. It's the perfect time to play the field."

"Oh, because I'm so that girl. Seriously, what are you saying?" Elena got pissed fast

"It's stupid."

"You know, fine." She growled

"Bonnie..." I warned

"What?"

"What was that about? Spit it out."

"I accidentally touched Stefan."  
"Ooooh, scandalous." I smirked  
"I got a really bad feeling." She said, clearly ignoring me

"Is that it? A bad feeling?" Elena practically yelled

"It was bad bad!"

"Is this the 'running the witch thing into the ground' thing again?" I asked

"You know what? I'm just concerned. This is me expressing concern about my best friend's new boyfriend."

"And she loves you for it. I know she does. But she feels good Bon. Finally. It's been a hard year, on all of us, but especially her. I'm starting to kind of feel like things are getting back to normal again. And you know what? Stefan is a big part of that for her. I don't want anything to ruin that." I told Bonnie

"You're right. I'm sorry." She smiled

"Thank you." Elena whispered to me as Stefan walked over to us

"Good morning, Elena, Liv. Good morning, Bonnie." He smiled

"Hey, um, I gotta find Caroline. She's not answering her phone. So I'll see you guys later." She turned to leave

"Bonnie!" I yelled before running after her

"I'll see you later 'Lena!" I yelled

"She doesn't like me very much." Stefan said

"She doesn't know you. She's my best friend. She's just looking out for me. But when she does, she will love you." Was the last thing I heard of their conversation

**HALL IN SCHOOL **

"So I heard about your throw with Tyler earlier." I walked up to Stefan and Elena, "You play?"

"I used to. It was a long time ago." He replied

"So why don't you try out for the team?" I asked

"Yeah, I don't think so."

"So you don't like football?"

"Oh, I know. You're just not a people person. Don't make friends easily? Or just a major loner?" I joked and he sneered at me

"Loner sounds about right." He smiled at me, "No, I love football. I think it's a great sport. But in this case, I don't think football likes me. You saw Tyler over there, and we both know how Matt feels."

"Who cares how they feel about you. You know what I say? I say screw em. Try out. Punch em in the face. Your choice." I shrugged and he laughed

"They don't know you. To them, you're mysterious loner guy. Wouldn't hurt to be part of a team. Make some friends." Elena said

"Says the girl who spends her alone time writing in a cemetery with her sister."

"He knows about that?" I asked her. I didn't care that he knew we visited our parents, it was just, and the only people we had ever told was Jenna and Jeremy.

"He saw me the other day." She whispered to me

"Hey, come on. There's more to me than just gloomy graveyard girl. And you haven't even seen the things Liv over here does. There's a whole other side to the Gilbert twins that you have yet to meet. We were into everything, very busy." She finished and elbowed me in the rib

"Well, I look forward to meeting them. And when will that be?"

"Soon." We both answered, "They're working on it."

**MR TANNER'S HISTORY CLASS**

"World War 2 ended in... Anyone got anything? miss Juan?"

"1945." She responded

"Hey, fyi... Our football sucks. They could use your ass." I whispered to Stefan and Elena

"Can't." Stefan whispered but stopped when Mr. Tanner spoke

"Pearl Harbor?" Mr. Tanner asked

"I'm a loner." Stefan finished and I laughed

"Olivia?" Mr. Tanner called out to me

"Uh….. true." I said, not knowing what he was talking about, and the class laughed

"Other Gilbert? You paying as much attention to class as your sister over here?

"Um..."

"December 7,1941." Stefan answered for her

"Thank you, Miss Gilbert." Mr. Tanner smiled

"Anytime."

"Very well. The fall of the Berlin Wall." He continued

"1989." Stefan answered, "I'm good with dates, sir."

"Are you? How good? Keep it to the year. Civil Rights Act."

"1964"

"John. F. Kennedy assassination."

"1963"

"Martin Lither King Jr."

"'68"

"Lincoln."

"1865"

"Roe vs. Wade."

"1973"

"Brown vs. Board"

"1954"

"The battle of Gettysburg."

"1863"

"Korean War."

"1950 to 19..." He paused for a minute, "53"

"Ha! It ended in '52!" Mr. Tanner had finally gotten one over Stefan

"Uhh.. Actually, sir, it was '53."

"Look it up, somebody! Quickly." He yelled

Everyone pulled out their phones and textbooks,

"It was 19...53." I proudly said as the bell rang

"How did you know all of that?" Elena asked as we walked out of the class

"Yeasr and years of crossword puzzles."

I giggled, "It's gotta be a loner thing."

"Oh, it so is." He smiled back

"Hey so, we gotta go to cheer practice. I'll see you later?" She looked over to Stefan

"Yeah. Go on. Be peppy!" He yelled after us

I turned and saw Damon standing in the parking lot,

"Hey, I'll be back 'Lena!"

"Okay, just don't be late to practice. Care will kill you."

I walked over to him, leaning up against his car

"So what, you're creepily watching teenage girls in miniskirts now?" I joked as I got up to him

"I prefer the term lurking." He sneered

"What are you doing here?" I asked him seriously

"Well, you see, my brother, he has a very nice looking cheerleader on his hands. So I thought, hmm, I gotta out do him, as always. So I found myself a beautiful cheerleader." He smirked

"Yeah, I mean we have a ton of those over there. Take your pick." I laughed an looked over to the squad

"I already have." He whispered

I could feel my cheeks turning red

"I just met you."

"But I like you. You got spunk."

"You don't know me. How do you know I have 'spunk'?" I laughed

"So let me get to know you." He smirked

Did he just ask me out? I just stood there, like an idiot

"Tonight." I blurted out before I even knew what I was saying

"Huh?" He titled his head to the side

"My sister's having this weird dinner thing tonight with Bonnie and Stefan. Come." I don't know why I asked him, but it seemed like a good idea

"Sounds good." He smiled as he got into his car, "I'll be there at 8 gorgeous."

"Bye." I waved before walking back over to practice

"What was that about?" Elena asked

"Uhh, we have another gust at dinner tonight." I smiled, "I may have invited the other Salvatore." I giggled

"Damon?! Damn you just met him. I mean, I barely even know him and I'm dating his brother." She laughed

**SALVATORE HOUSE**

**Third Person POV**

"How we're tryouts? Did you make the team? Very Emerson, the way you reveal your soul with so many... Adjectives." Damon said as Stefan entered his room

"What are you doing here?"

"I've come to apologize. I've been doing some thinking, some soul searching, and... I want us to start over. We need to put the past behind is. You're my little brother, and if you want to live a normal, happy, human life, then I want that for you. Maybe I can do it too. I can learn to be a non-living, living person. Maybe there's hope for both of us." Damon tried to stay serious, but ended up laughing

"You know, it doesn't have to be this way, Damon."

"Of course it does. Oh, I saw the Gilbert twins today, BTW, that means 'by the way.' They were at cheer practice. They looked very perky in their little short shorts." Stefan ass clearly getting angry, "Just simmer down... I didn't even go near Elena. I've got my own cheerleader. And she came right up to me." he smirked, "Ohh, that reminds me... I gotta run. I have a date. Sweaty palms. Wish me luck!"

**GILBERT KITCHEN**

"You explain it. Last night, I'm watching Nine-O, a commercial comes on and I'm like, I bet it's that phone commercial. And sure enough, it's that guy and the girl with the bench, he flies to Paris and he flies back. They take a picture."

"That doesn't count. It's always on." I said

"Yeah, I mean, it's on a constant loop."

"Fine. Well how about this? Today I'm obsessed with numbers, three numbers. I keep seeing 8,14,22. How weird is that?"

"Maybe we should play the lottery." Elena smiled

"If we leave now, we could be in Vegas in about..." I started to do the math in the air

"Guys!" Bonnie yelled

"Have you talked to your Grams yet?" Elena laughed

"She's just going to say it's because I'm a witch. I don't want to be a witch. Do you want to be a witch?"

"I don't wanna be a witch." Elena replied

"I don't know. Might be pretty cool." I smiled

"By the way, just putting it in a nice bowl isn't fooling anybody." She smiled

I looked down to the ground

"Yeah. Dad used to do all the cooking." I sighed

It was quiet for a minute before Elena coughed,

"Okay. Serving spoons. Where are the serving spoons?"  
"Elena, we live here. You don't know?" I laughed and she shook her head before Bonnie answered

"Little drawer on your left."

Elena opened the drawer, and sure enough, there were the serving spoons

"You're over here too much." I shrugged

"Yeah, you've been in this kitchen like a thousand times."

"Yeah. That's it." Bonnie sighed

"I'll get it." Elena said as the doorbell rang, "Okay, he's here. Don't be nervous. Just be your normal, loving self." Elena said to Bonnie before bouncing away

"Birthday candles." She whispered

Bonnie opened the drawer and the candles were there

"Maybe we should stop doing that now." I suggested while holding her shoulders. I ushered her over to the table

**DURING DINNER**

"Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" Elena broke the silence

"Well he let me on the team, so I must have done something right."

"Ahh, so does that mean you're now off the 'loner squad?'" I laughed

"I don't know. I don't think being on a team is exactly 'loner' material." He chuckled

"Damn. Now it's down to a member of one."

"Bonnie, you should have seen Stefan today. Tyler threw a ball right at him-"

"Yeah. I heard." She interrupted

"Why don't you tell Stefan about your family?"

"Um, divorced. No mom. Live with my dad. Hmm."

"Bringing out the sass tonight Bon. I like it." I laughed

"No about the witches. Bonnie's family has a lineage if witches. It's really cool."

"Cool isn't the word I'd use."

"Come on Bon. It's pretty cool." I laughed

"Well it certainly is interesting. I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic Druids that migrated here in the 1800s." He said

"My family came from Salem."

"Really? Salem witches?"

"Yeah."

"I would say that's pretty cool."

"I'd use 'kick ass' but hey, we all have different preferences I guess." I said, really only to myself

"Why?" Bonnie asked

"Salem witches are heroic examples if individualism and nonconformity."

"Yeah. Yeah they are." Bonnie smiled

The doorbell rang and I jumped from my seat

"I'll get it."

"I wonder who that is" Elena said

"Surprise! Bonnie said you were doing dinner so, I brought dessert."

"You brought Caroline?" I asked, a little hurt

"Hope you don't mind." Damon smiled

Before I could say anything, Stefan was next to me and Caroline walked inside

"What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for Olivia here to invite me in."

"Oh yeah, uhh, come-"

"No. No, no. He can't, uh.. He can't stay. Can you Damon?"  
If he couldn't stay, why would he have come in the first place? Something was so weird between these two. I mean, I've heard of sibling rivalry, but this was taking that to an extreme.

"Don't make him wait in the cold!" Caroline said behind me

"Yeah, Stefan. I invited him to come tonight." I was getting a little pissed at Stefan. He couldn't tell me who could hang out in my house. Whether he was Elena's boyfriend or not.

"Well we were just finishing." Stefan mumbled

"Seriously Stefan?" Elena said, annoyed

"It's fine Stefan." I turned to Damon, "You can come in Damon."

He turned to smirk at Stefan before looking around our house

"You both have a beautiful home." He smiled

"Thank you." We smiled back

"I cannot believe that Mr. Tanner let you in the team. Tyler must be seething. But good for you. Go for it." Caroline said as we all sat in the living room

"That's what I always tell him. You have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it." Damon said

"Yeah, Elena and Liv weren't so lucky today. It's only because you missed summer camp. Ugh, I don't know how you guys are ever going to learn the routines."

"I'll work with them. They'll get it."

"I guess we can out them in the back..." She started mumbling

"Now Elena, you look like the cheerleader type, but you one the other hand," he turned to face me, "don't seem like one."

"Oh, it's just because her parents died. Yeah, I mean, she's just going through a blah phase. Liv used to be way more fun. And I say that with complete sensitivity." She added when she saw the looks everyone was giving her

"I'm so sorry about your parents. I know what it's like to loss both your parents. In fact, Stefan and I have etched almost every single person we've ever cared about, die."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Elena said

"We don't need to get into that right now, Damon."

"Oh, you know what, you're right, Stef. I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was bring her up. Mmm." Damon sighed

**MYSTIC GRILL**

**Third person POV**

Tyler grabbed Vicki's arm and she spun around,

"Don't do that. Not while I'm working. I'll see you later."

"I'll see you later." Tyler replied

"She's my sister and I love her, but sometimes she can really make you work for it." Matt turned to The youngest Gilbert

"I find it pretty easy." Jeremy replied as he left, running into Tyler, "All right, I get it. Hit me to impress her. That's... That's real nice."

"I don't need to impress her. I already won. Now you're dead." Tyler snorted

"Am I? 'Cause it seems like I'm standing here waiting for you to man up."

"Ty, don't!" Matt yelled as he ran outside

"The next time I see you, Gilbert..." Tyler warned

"No, next time I see you."

**GILBERT KITCHEN**

"One more." Damon walked in and handed a dish to Elena

"Oh, thank you." She said as took the glass from him

"Nice save." I giggled when he caught the glass Elena dropped

"I like you. You have a great laugh." He said to me, and then turned to Elena, "And you make Stefan smile, which is something I haven't seen in a very long time. Must be a twin thing." He smiled

"Must be." I bit my lip

"Earlier, did you mean... Katherine?" Elena interrupted

"Mm-hmm."

"How did she die?"

"In a fire. Tragic fire."

"Wow. I'm sorry."

He nodded at me

"Recently?" Elena asked

"It seems like it was yesterday."

"What was she like?" I asked him quietly

"She was beautiful. A lot like you in that department." He looked deep into my eyes, "She was also very complicated and selfish and at times not very kind, but very sexy and seductive." He said, staring at me

"So which one of you dated her first?" I asked and Elena nodded

"Nicely deduced." He stared at me

"Well, I'm gonna leave you two alone. Play nice." Elena said as she put the dishes down.

"Ask Stefan, if you really wanna know about Katherine. I'm sure his answer differs from mine." He called after her, then turned to me, "I'd quit cheerleading if I were you."

"Why? I thought you enjoyed the miniskirts." I joked

"Oh, I do. But I saw you at practice. You looked miserable."

"You saw that? I thought you left." I sighed

"Am I wrong?"

"Am I that obvious?" I retorted and he nodded, "God what's wrong with me. I used to love it. I used to love a lot of things. Believe it or not, I used to actually be a ton fun. It just bothers me, you know? Everything that used to matter, just doesn't anymore."

"So don't let it bother you. Quit, move on. Problem solved. Ta-da."

"It's not that simple, Damon." I looked up at him, "I want those things to matter again."

"They might. But... seems a little unrealistic to me."

It was quiet for a minute before He spoke again

"What Caroline said, back there. It was rude and just mean. Don't listen to her. You seem like you're doing just fine." He smiled at me

I smiled back

"Thank you. But that's just Caroline. She doesn't think before speaking." The room got quiet before anyone spoke

"I'm sorry." He gave me a questioning look, "About Katherine. You were obviously in love her too. Stefan wasn't the only one who lost someone." I smiled sadly at him

He just stared at me. Like he could see through me and read all my emotions. It wasn't like the stares I was used to. The ones I used to get from Tyler. It was sweet. There was meaning behind it. And it wasn't awkward at all, just staring at him

"Hey. Need some help?" Bonnie asked as she entered the room, zapping us out of our trance

"Sure, why not?" He shrugged

**LIVING ROOM**

**Third Person POV  
**

"Matt tries, but he's just having a really hard time. You have to understand that they were each other's first. You know, like, from the sandbox." Caroline stated, not caring that Elena was sitting right there, but Elena obviously cared

"You know what, I'm gonna go help Bonnie." And left the two alone

"That's a really nice scarf." He replied to Caroline

"Mm. Thank you, it's new."

"Can I see it? I mean, would you mind taking it off?"

"Oh, I can't."

"Why not? You ok?"

"Um... All I know is that I can't take it off."

"What are you two kids talking about?"

"I was just commenting on her scarf."

"Gee Caroline. Just invite yourself over and then do nothing to help clean up. You're so kind." Olivia said as she stood in the doorway

"Hmm, she's right. Elena and Bonnie are finishing up the dishes, Why don't you go see if you can help?" Damon looked down at her

"Does it look like I do dishes?" She stared up at him and their eyes locked

"For me?"

"Hmm... I don't think so."

"Go see if Elena needs help in the kitchen." He moved closer to her

"You know what? I'm gonna go see if Elena needs some help in the kitchen."

"Great." He replied as she got up and left

"How- how did you-? Caroline's in there doing dishes. That... that doesn't happen." She stood against the door frame, in shock

"Guess it's just my charm." He shrugged

"Well look at that. A loner one and a cocky one. What a family." She laughed as she went in with the other girls

"They are people, Damon. She's not a puppet. Caroline doesn't exist for your amusement, for you to feed on whenever you want to." Stefan said as soon as Olivia left the room

"Sure she does. They tall do. They're whatever I want them to be. They're mine for the taking."

"All right, you've had your fun. You used Caroline; you got to meet Olivia, good for you. Now it's time for you to go."

"That's not a problem. Because... I've been invited in, and I'll come back tomorrow night and the following night and I'll do with my little cheerleaders, whatever I want to do. Maybe even yours too. Because that is what is normal to me, Stefan."

**FOOTBALL GAME THE NEXT DAY**

"Care is going to kill you Liv. You didn't even give her any warning."

"I know. But I just couldn't do it anymore 'Lena."

"Ooh. Look at you. You look hot in your jersey." She said as Stefan walked up to us

"What happened? No more cheerleader?" He looked at me

"I quit. You know, some loser actually told me that being on a team isn't 'loner' material."

"Well whoever that loser is, he's a smart dude." He smiled,

"But hey, you're not a quitter. You suffered a great loss. You're not the same person.." He looked at Elena, "Neither of you are." We both smiled at him before he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small box

"I hope you don't think this is too soon or too weird, but... I, uh, I wanted you to have this." He opened up the box and it held a beautiful necklace

"Oh, my God, it's beautiful." Elena gawked over it

"It's something that I've had forever, and, uh, I've never wanted to give it to anyone until now. I'd very much like it if you'd wear it for me, for... good luck."

"Aww, this I adorable. Where's my camera? We're having a moment here."

They both laughed before Elena held up the necklace,

"Is that rose that I smell?"

"No, it's, uh... it's an herb. It's nice, huh?"

"I love it." He reached around and put it on her neck

"And, uh, I wanted to thank you for pushing me to try out for the team. It feels really good."

"Of course." She smiled

"Oh, and this is for you as well. I figured, can't give something to one twin and not the other." He pulled out another box and handed it to me. I opened it and revealed a beautiful necklace as well

"Stefan, this is gorgeous. Thank you." I smiled

"Anything for my sole loner friend." He laughed

"And you're not in uniform because..." Caroline asked, sneaking up behind me

**NIGHT TIME BEFORE GAME**

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. Wait. Let's be honest here. In the past, we used to let other teams come into our town and roll right over us!" The crowd started to boo, "But that is about to change!" and then they cheered, "We've got some great new talent tonight starting on the offense, and I'm gonna tell you right now, it has been a long time since I have seen a kid like this with hands like these. Let's give it up for Stefan Salvatore!

"This blows. He can't start the guy. He just got here." Tyler mumbled before leaving the crowd

"That have been waiting for us to put a check in the win column, I have only one thing to say to you... Your Timberwolves are hungry."

Tyler was clearly pissed that Stefan was playing, and we walked off towards Vicki,

"Hey, babe. What's wrong?" She asked

"Nothing."

"And the central high lions are what's for dinner!" Tanner yelled

"Is that Jeremy?" Tyler asked

"Wait, no! Ty! No."

"Oh, what do you care? Don't look so down. You can have her when I'm done."

Jeremy jumped off of the trial and punch Tyler in the face. I ran over as soon as I saw that. Tyler got scary when he was mad. I knew first hand.

"Tyler, stop it! Tyler! Tyler, stop! Stop it! Stop, you're hurting him! Tyler! Tyler, stop! Tyler! Stop it! Tyler, stop it!" Vicki yelled and tried to pull Tyler off of Jeremy as Stefan ran over with me. He grabbed Tyler's wrist

"Hey, he's down! Enough!" Stefan yelled

Tyler punched Stefan, but somehow, Stefan didn't even flinch. Nothing. It was kind of scary. Everything went fast after that, I saw Elena run up next to us, Jeremy pick up a broken beer glass, and then try and hit Tyler. He missed and it slashed Stefan across the hand

"Jeremy, no!" Elena screamed

"Tyler, knock it off! Stop!"

I saw Stefan's hand bleeding, but Elena ran over to him.

"What the hell is wrong with you Jeremy!?" I pulled his head up, "You're bleeding.

"I'm fine!" He slurred

"Oh yeah. This is what 'fine' smells like." I yelled

"Just stop, ok?"

"Come on, man. Come on." Matt pulled Tyler away from the crowd

"Oh, my God, your hand." Elena said to Stefan

"No, no, no, it's fine."

"No you're not. I saw it cut you." I cut in

"Is it deep? How bad is it? Come on!" Elena begged him and he slowly opened his hand, revealing nothing more than a light pink line were the cut used to be

"But... I saw it, it was..."

"He missed. It's not my blood. See? I'm fine."

"No, no, no. I... I saw it. The glass cut your hand. It was..." I stumbled with my words

"It's ok. I'm ok. It's almost kick-off time, all right? So, um, I'll, uh, I'll see you guys after the game."

Elena and I just stood there until everybody was gone

"I.. Uh.. I gotta go to the car. You need anything?" I asked her

"Uh-uh." She whispered

I walked over to my car once I saw Bonnie talking to Elena. After I closed the door, I felt like someone was watching me

"Jesus. I almost had a heart attack. What are you doing here?" I held my chest

"I'm hiding from Caroline."

"Because...?"

"I needed a break. She talks more than I can listen. Like at dinner the other night."

"Well... you did bring her along." I spat

"I know, I'm sorry about that. I shouldn't have. It's she just talks and talks and doesn't stop."

"So tell her to stop." I suggested

"Well, she's awfully young too."

"Not much younger than you are. Same age as me." I pointed out

"Let's just say I don't see it going anywhere in the bigger picture. I think she'd drive me crazy."

"Caroline does have some really annoying traits, don't get me wrong. But Elena and I have been friends with her since the first grade. So if you don't mind, I don't really wanna hear your complaints about her." I quickly told him

"Duly noted. I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable. That's not my intention."

"Isn't it though? I mean, there's different meanings behind everything you say."

"You're right. I do have other intentions, but so do you."

"Really? So you can read minds now?" I sassed

"Mm-hmm. I know things."

"Yeah? Like what things?" I asked

"That you want me." He stated

"Excuse me?"

"I get to you. You find yourself drawn to me. You think about me even when you don't want to think about me. I bet you even dreamed about me. And right now... You want to kiss me."

For a minute, I actually did want to kiss him. I was leaning in and everything, but suddenly, something inside me clicked and I hit him across the face

"What the hell? I don't know what's going on between you an you're brother, but I don't want any part of it. And I'll only say this once. You do anything to hurt Elena and Stefan's relationship, I will hurt you." I turned to leave, but stopped and looked back him, "And if you ever try that again, you'll end up with more than a slap."

**LATER**

**Third Person POV**

"You gonna be able to play?" Matt called to Stefan

"Oh, yeah, I'm good." He answered

"Uh.. what you did back there... you had Jeremy's back."

"Ah, he's a messed-up kid. Somebody's gotta look out for him."

"I know." Matt sighed and looked down, obviously trying to figure out how to word his next sentence, "This week at practice I was a dick."

"Had your reasons."

"No excuse." he held out his hand and Stefan shook it, "Good luck tonight. We're lucky to have you." Matt smiled before walking back into the locker room

"Isn't that nice? Stefan joins a team, makes a friend. It's all so, 'rah, rah, go team, yeah!'" Damon said sarcastically from the shadows, shoving his fist up into the air and walked out to stand in front of his brother

"Not tonight. I'm done with you."

"Nice trick with Olivia. Let me guess... vervain in the necklace? I admit, I was a bit surprised. It's been a while since anyone could resist my compulsion. Where'd you get it?"

"Does it matter?"

"Guess I could just seduce her the old-fashioned way. Or I could just... eat her." He suggested

"No. You're not gonna hurt her, Damon."

"No?"

"Because deep down inside, there is a part of you that feels for her. I see it when you talk to her... or about her. I was worried that you had no humanity left inside of you that you may have actually become the monster that you pretend to be."

"Who's pretending?"

"Then kill me." Stefan offered

"Well, I'm... I'm tempted." Damon shrugged

"No, you're not. You've had lifetimes to do it, and yet, here I am. I'm still alive. And there you are. You're still haunting me. After 145 years. Katherine is dead. And you hate me because you loved her, and you torture me because you still do. And that, my brother, is your humanity."

"Salvatore! What the hell? We've got a game to play!" Mr. Tanner yelled from the locker room doors

"If that's my humanity... then what's this?" Damon ran over and bite into tanner's neck... Killing him

"No!" Stefan yelled

"Anyone, anytime, anyplace." Damon growled after he threw Mr. Tanner on the ground. Dead.

Olivia was trying not to scream. Trying not to make a sound after what she saw, but a small whimper escaped her lips. Stefan and Damon immediately heard and whipped around to see her shaking in the doorway behind them

"Olivia-" Stefan tried to soothe her down and move closer, but she gasped and took a step back

"Wha-what-" she started, but couldn't finish her sentence

The tears were sliding down her cheeks and Damon stepped closer to her, forgetting the mess all over his face

"Liv, listen to me, we aren-"

"What the Hell are you! You sick fuck! You just killed-" she stopped herself while she choked on sobs, "You just killed Mr. Tanner. Holy shit. You- oh my god." She looked up at Damon, "You-Your face. It looked like-"

Stefan used his unnatural speed and ran in front of her and she screamed, but he covered her mouth

"Olivia. You can trust me. I promise you. We will NOT hurt you." he put his hands on her arms and she flinched, but then slowly nodded, "This is the most important thing I have and will ever ask you. You cannot tell anyone what you just saw."

"Just compel her Stefan. We can't take that risk!" Damon shouted from behind the two

"Are you both-" she couldn't bring herself to finish

"Yes."

"Oh god. Oh my god. Holy- I- I have to go."

"Olivia... Please. Just listen to me-" Damon tried

"Leave me the Hell alone." She shouted and turned and left

"Well, we can just file that under our 'Issues of Mystic Falls' folder." Damon smirked before running away

**AFTER POLICE GET TANNER'S BODY**

"What kind of animal could be doing all this? Why would it come out of the woods and attack someone in the middle of town?" Elena sobbed into Stefan's shoulder

"I don't know. I don't know." He looked to me and I shuttered. I didn't know what the Hell to think. Did I tell Elena her boyfriend and his brother were vampires? Did she know they were vampires? Holy crap. That just isn't normal. This couldn't be real. Vampires aren't real.

"I was so sure that you cut your hand. I saw it." Elena pressed and I was pulled out of my thoughts

"I'm fine. I'm fine, ok? We're fine. That's what matters." He pulled her into a hug

"You guys should get home. I'll talk to you tomorrow." He said we got into our car and drove home

"Are you okay? You've been quiet for a while. Did something happen?" Elena finally said when we or home and walked upstairs. We had said nothing the whole car ride.

"I'm fine. I just wanna take a shower and go to bed." I said as I closed my door

I took a good half hour shower and sat on my bed, just thinking about what had happened tonight. Stefan had said they wouldn't hurt me. I should still afraid. But why wasn't I? There was just this feeling, in the pit of my stomach, telling me that I could trust them. That for some reason, I _needed_ to trust them. Could I though? Trust a vampire?

"Jesus Christ. I'm living in a freaking Twilight movie."

It wasn't possible. I'm not a believer. Everything I was told as a child. The horror stories my father told me before bed. It was impossible. But it was true. Vampires were real.


	4. Family Ties

**The whole story is from Olivia's POV... Unless I specify otherwise**

**Disclaimer: As usual, I do not own the Vampire Diaries): As much I would love to help write the script for it or anything): The only things I own are Olivia and anything that seems different from the show!**

**GILBERT HOUSE**

**Third Person POV**

_Elena suddenly woke up when she heard a loud noise outside her room_

_"Hello? Jeremy? Liv?" She asked into the darkness as tried to turn on the light, but it wouldn't go on_

_"Awesome." she whispered as she made her downstairs. _

_"This is Logan Fell..." the TV suddenly turned on and Elena whipped around to see it, "...Coming to you live from the streets of Mystic Falls with breaking news of two more deadly animal attacks. The wild animal terrorizing the citizens of Mystic Falls has claimed two the lives of two victims, local high school students, Elena and Olivia Gilbert. Police are certain that forensic evidence will confirm that this is the same animal responsible for recent attacks." She suddenly heard a thud in the hallway and ran it to see what it was_

_"Oh god!" She groaned when she saw the lump of a person laying there, "Liv?! Oh my god! Olivia!" Elena screamed_

_"You know what's coming next." Someone whispered in her ear and she ran She opened the front door, but saw Damon standing in her way, and slammed it shut_

_"Oh god. Livvy." She cried as she made her way back to her sister_

_Before she could get there, someone grabbed her shoulders and bite down into her neck_

**STEFAN'S BEDROOM**

**Third Person POV**

"Ah!" Stefan groaned as he bolted upright in bed

"Bad dream? Do you know how easy it was to get into your head just now? You really need some human blood. It might even the playing field. Football reference. Too soon."

Using his supernatural speed, Stefan got up from his bed and went to his desk. He picked up a knife and threw it at Damon, hitting him in the stomach. Damon made no movements or indications that it hurt before pulling it out.

"All right, I deserved that. But I just wanted to let you know, they caught the culprit. The animal responsible for killing coach Tanner and all those people."

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked

"It was a mountain lion. Really big one. It attacked a hunter this morning. It's all over the news. 'Deadly beast captured. All's well in Mystic Falls.'"

"Why would you cover your tracks?"

Damon smirked,

"I've decided to stay a while. And I'm just having way too much fun here with these Gilbert twins."

"Can't touch them now." Stefan spat

"Well, the vervain keeps me out of their heads. Maybe that's not my target. At least for one of them. But she knows now, so it should be easier. Believe it or not, Stefan, some girls don't need my persuasion. Some girls just can't resist my good looks, my style, my charm and my unflinching ability to listen to Taylor Swift." Damon said as walked over to Stefan, plunging the knife deep into his little brother's side.

Stefan fell to his knees, groaning, before pulling it out

"This is John Varvatos, dude. Dick move." Damon said casually as he walked out of his brother's room.

**GILBERT HOUSE**

"To repeat, the animal terrorizing Mystic Falls has been caught." I heard as I walked into the kitchen

"Scum ball. Scum bucket."

"Ok Jenna, I know I can be a bit of a handful sometimes, but are the names necessary?" I joked

"Not you! Him." She growled at the TV

"The news guy?"

"Also known as Logan "Scum" Fell. Did your mom ever tell you why I moved away from Mystic Falls?"

"Oh, no way. You and him?"

"He's cute." I laughed

"He is not cute. There's nothing cute about him." She turned around to face us, "What are you doing with that?" She asked when she saw the box Elena had put on the table

"I went yesterday and got it from the safe deposit box. Mom had told Mrs. Lockwood she would loan it to the founder's council for their heritage display."

"Is that grandma Beth's wedding ring?"

"Originally it was great-Great-Grandma Elizabeth's wedding ring." I answered before Elena could

"How much do you think this stuff is worth? You know, like on eBay?" Jeremy asked when he got into the kitchen

"You're not gonna find out." Elena practically growled

"That stuff is mom and dad's. You can't just give it away."

Jeremy was very overly protective of Mom and Dad's stuff ever since they died. We weren't allowed to touch their stuff, move anything they used daily, or even think about touching anything in their room. I totally understood why he felt that way. Their stuff, it was the last we had of them. The last pieces of them that we would ever have. I totally got him. I was the same way. Elena, not so much.

"I'm not giving it away. It's called a loan, Jeremy." Elena answered

"Come on Jer, you know I would never give their stuff away." I rubbed his shoulder when the doorbell rang

"Don't worry guys, I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." I yelled when no one made any attempt to get the door

"Hi." Stefan whispered

"Oh."

"Olivia. I'm so sorry about last night. You shouldn't have found out like that, but I'm begging you, don't-"

"I'm not going to tell anyone, Stefan. It's not my secret to tell. But let me get one thing straight, you hurt Elena, or anyone for that matter, I will out you to the Sheriff. I promise."

"Olivia, I would never hurt anyone. I promise you."

I nodded and we stood in silence for a long time

"I know you're probably here to see your only friend, aka me, but she's heading out right now, so..." I smiled

I could tell he knew what I meant by changing the subject. I was accepting what he was, because he doesn't hurt people. I was okay with it. I think.

"Damn." He smiled back

"Elena's in the kitchen." I laughed and bounced down the stairs and got to my car

**CAROLINE'S ROOM**

**Damon POV**

"No yellow. Jaundice. Go for the blue." I said from Caroline's bed

"I don't like the blue." Caroline frowned

"Well, I do. Look, I can't ask Olivia." I was planning on asking her to come with me, but I still needed information from the sheriff, so ergo, Blondie. Plus, I actually liked Olivia. But considering I scared the life out if her last night, I didn't want to take a chance and scare her even more. "So if I'm gonna be your date—"

"You cannot be my date. My mother is going to be there, and she is a very proud gun owner." She laughed

"I went through a lot of trouble to make sure this party wasn't cancelled. It's very important I be there. Please take me." I compelled Caroline from across the room

"You should come to the founder's party with me." She smiled

"Not if you're wearing that dress." I looked down at the book I had picked up from Caroline's bedside table. It was sad and ridiculous. A sparkly vampire? Families of vampires all living on animal blood? Ugh. Well, Stefan would fit in pretty well, "What's so special about this Bella girl? Edward's so whipped."

"You gotta read the first book first. It won't make sense if you don't." She laughed from her closet

"Ah, I miss Anne Rice. She was so on it."

"How come you don't sparkle?" One of the stupidest questions I had ever heard. That stupid book had lead girls to believe in the wrong vampires. We don't live off animal blood, or sparkle, or fall in love with humans... Well most of us didn't. Girls today were in love with vampires, wanted to fall in love with one. That shouldn't be happening. They should be scared of us. We kill.

"Because I live in the real world, where vampires burn in the sun." I sighed at her stupid question

"Yeah, but you go in the sun." She asked, a little confused

I rolled my eyes, man this girl was annoying,

"I have a ring. It protects me. Long story."

"Will these bites turn me into a vampire?" She looked down at her bite marks and asked quietly. I almost felt bad for her. Almost.

"It's more complicated than that." Caroline moved so she was lying down under me, "You'd have to feed on my blood, then die, then feed on a human's, it's a whole ordeal. This book, by the way has it all wrong." I leaned down and kissed her neck

"You can be very sweet when you want to be."

"Yes, I can be sweet."

"Are you going to kill me?" She quietly asked

"Mm-Hmm. But not yet."

"Why not?"

"Because there's something I need you to do for me."

"Anything." Caroline smiled

"How good are you at getting this little nose Where it doesn't belong?"

"Oh, I'm excellent."

"Mmm."

**MYSTIC GRILL**

"Wait,You're taking Damon to the founder's party? What about me?"

"Damon asked you?" I asked Caroline, a little hurt. I had no idea why I was hurt. He was a monster. A murderer, and he scared me last night. But still, there was something about him. It made me want to be around him. It made me miss him when I wasn't near him. I shouldn't feel this way about a vampire. But I did.

"Go with Elena." Caroline interrupted my thoughts and spoke to Bonnie

"She's asking Stefan."

"Well then Olivia will go with you."

I looked down at my coffee mug,

"I- uh- already am going with someone."

"What?!"

"It's not a date, really. We both had no one so we agreed to go together. Not a big deal."

"Ok, go by yourself." Caroline said to Bonnie

"Gee, thanks. What about your mom? Is she ok with you bringing Damon?"

"And I'm supposed to care why?"

"He's older sexy danger guy."

"You should stay away from him." I shrugged web they both looked at me, "What? I just think he's a not so okay guy."

"Older sexy danger guy? Is that an official witch twitter tweet?"

"No more witch jokes, ok? That whole Mr. Tanner prediction thing has me freaked."

"Ok. And Damon's not dangerous. You know, he just has a lot of issues with his brother. You know, like major, deep-Rooted drama."

"Like...?" Bonnie pressed

"I'm not really supposed to say anything."

I could help but laugh,

"Caroline Forbes, when have you ever kept a secret in your life?"

"Ok. But you can't tell Elena." She said to us both, but clearly meaning it more towards me.

Elena and I have always been close. I man granted, most sisters are, but we were more than that. We told each other absolutely everything. Well almost everything. Finding out about her boyfriend and his beautiful older brother changed that. I didn't tell her. And it was killing me inside to keep it from her.

**GILBERT HOUSE THAT NIGHT**

"OLIVIA! Door!" Jeremy yelled up to me.

"Coming, coming!" I said as I ran down the stairs

"I'm here for my mom. I was supposed to pick up a box of stuff." Tyler asked

"Right here. Please be careful." I begged as I handed him the old box

"Yeah, be careful with it, dick." Jer muttered

"Hey! Not now, ok, guys? Please?"

"I'm fine. He's just being a punk." Tyler rolled his eyes

"I got your punk."

"Okay! Jer, seriously?! Just stop!" I yelled, as I pushed Jeremy away from the door "Look, Tyler, maybe you should go. Tell your mom that I'll see her tonight?"

"Yeah. I'll see you later Via."I shuttered slightly at the name. Tyler and I had dated for almost 2 years, but when my parents died, things got rocky, and we ended things. He took it pretty hard but he still used his old nickname for me. He was the only one who called me that, not by my choice, but everyone else just didn't call me that because that's what he called me, and everyone thought we'd be getting back together

"Hey. Would it make a difference if I told you I actually like Vicki?" I heard Tyler ask

"Not even if you meant it." Jeremy responded

"So Tyler huh?" Elena asked as I got back into the kitchen

"What?!"

"'I'll see you later Via.'"Elena did her best Tyler voice, "We saw the way he looked at you. He's obviously still in love with you."

"Do you reciprocate?" Bonnie laughed

"Ugh, god no. That train has left the station. A looong time ago."

"He made you happy Liv." Bonnie shrugged

"Yeah, we want that for you again."

"Stop. Tyler and me... We're done."

No one spoke for a while, but Bonnie broke the ice sooner than we thought she would

"Delicate flower vs. Naughty vixen." Bonnie asked

"Tough call. Can we mix them?" Elena shook her head slightly and sat down

"Look at you, getting all pretty for your date. You seem happy-Ish."

"I am...ish. Tonight's going to be a good night. But don't let that stop you guys from telling me whatever it is you wanted to tell me as soon as you walked in the door." Elena shrugged

"What if we tell you in the morning? I don't want to ruin the night."

"Come on guys. Out with it."

"Ok, but it has to go in the vault, because Caroline will kill both of us if it gets back to Damon that she squealed."  
"Okay, on with it guys." Elena sighed  
"Apparently Stefan has a very interesting back story" Bonnie sighed

"Uh-Huh."

"Did you ever hear the whole story about what happened with their ex? Katherine?" I asked

"I know that they both dated her and that's why they have issues."

"Yeah, they both dated her, only she chose Damon. And that drove Stefan mad, so he did horrible things to try and break them up. He manipulated Katherine. He filled her head with all these lies until finally it worked, and she turned against Damon."

"I bet he like used some weird freaky mind control thing." I pointed out

"That sounds like one person's side of the story, meaning Damon's."

"Well, we just wanted you to know."

"You know, incase anything goes wrong and you blame is for not warning you." I said

"Yeah." Bonnie nodded

"Cause this is a full out warning sister." I added

"Whatever, his past relationships are none of my business."

"Unless he's a calculating, manipulative liar. That is your business."

"Stefan is none of those things."

"Yeah? How do you know?" Bonnie asked

"Okay, this is going down Awkward Boulevard, so I'm just gonna go get ready." I said as I made my way upstairs to get ready for the party

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

**Damon's POV**

"Do they still wear ties at this thing?" I asked as I tried to fix my tie

"Why are you even going?" Stefan whined

"It's only fitting. We were at the very first one, remember?" I said, remembering the first Founder's party

"I think it's better if we don't draw attention to ourselves."

"So you should stay here. I'll see to it those lovely Gilbert twins have a good time." I paused, thinking of Olivia. "Speaking of which, what are we planning on doing with the newest member of the 'Vampire Awareness Club'?" I hated to admit it, but I was glad that Olivia now knew about us. I could be myself around her now. Well, if he ever let me anywhere near her again, that is. I don't think I'd be able to handle it if she never wanted to see me again. The little squirt was growing on me.

"Nothing. I stopped by this morning." Stefan pulled me back to Earth, "She's not gonna tell anyone Damon."

"Damn right she's not." I barked

"Leave her alone. Like she told you to." He snapped back

I stopped when I saw him take a sip of my alcohol, "My goodness, I've driven you to drink."

"Can't seem to rid myself of you. What else am I supposed to do, besides go about living my life?"

"Go about living my life." I snorted, "See, therein lies your eternal struggle. You're dead, dude. Get over it." I laughed before turning around, "What do you think?"

**GILBERT HOUSE**

**Third Person POV**

"Hello?" Elena asked as he picked up her ringing cell phone, "Hi, Mrs Lockwood. What do you mean? It is? Are you sure? 'Cause I saw it. Let me check. Mm-Hmm. I will find it and bring it. Ok. Bye."

"What's wrong?" Bonnie asked as Elena walked into Jeremy's room, smacking him upside the head

"Ahh! God, what now?" He yelled as he rubbed his head

"The pocket watch. Where is it?" She growled

"What watch?"

"The one you stole from mom's box. Look, Mrs. Lockwood just called me, freaking out. It was on the list, Jeremy. And she can't find it, and she thinks she's the one who lost it."

"Maybe she did. Maybe Tyler took it." Jeremy smirked

"Don't even play that card. Jeremy, you took it. If I go online, am I going to find it on eBay? Is that how you pay for your pot?"

"Screw you." He growled before getting up and reaching in his bookcase, "I would never sell this, ok?"

"Then why did you take it?"

"Because it's supposed to be mine. Dad said it goes to the firstborn son. His father gave it to him, and now what?" Jeremy asked, sadly, as he handed the watch to Elena

She quietly sighed,

"And he was going to give it to you."

"Yeah."

"Look, Jeremy, it's still yours, ok? Mom promised Mrs Lockwood. What do you want me to do?"

"Just take it and get out." He mumbled and put on his headphones

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

**Damon's POV**

"It's cool not growing old. I like being the eternal stud." I made a face in the mirror, admiring myself

"Yes, being a 150-Year-Old teenager has been the height of my happiness." Stefan held up his drink before taking a sip

"You cracked a funny, Stefan. I should have a drink to celebrate." I walked over to the desk but stopped when I saw the picture of Katherine, "1864. You and Katherine were the perfect couple. It was hell watching you dance with her."

"My happiness was short-Lived, as you well know."

I smirked remembering that night,

"I remember. I left the party early, I was waiting for her. The night you dropped her off, I was waiting just inside. You were such a gentleman, gave her a kiss on the cheek. And what she really wanted was... Oh, well. Here's to history repeating itself, huh?"

I had known he spiked the vervain even before I got in the room. I had to give it I him, the kid was quick on his feet. But boy was he dumb. I could smell it as soon as I walked upstairs. I poured myself a drink, but before actually drinking it, I poured it to the ground

"I admire your effort, Stefan. Pouring yourself a drink then spiking the bottle with vervain. I'm not some drunk sorority chick. You can't roofie me. But I can't help but feel a little used. I thought we were having a moment." I sighed, actually somewhat upset, "I have to go to the party angry. Who knows what I'll do?"

**LOCKWOOD MANSION**

**Damon's POV**

"Caroline! You look smashing." Mrs. Lockwood exclaimed when we got to the party

"Thank you, Mrs. Lockwood. This is my boyfriend Damon." I stiffened at the term 'boyfriend' It didn't sound right coming from her

"Oh, well, come on in."

"Lovely to meet you. I've been looking forward to this party for quite a while." I acted

"Well, enjoy." She smiled politely

"Let's get a drink." I said finally as she walked away

Before I could walk to the bar, Caroline started talking again,

"Wait here." she said as she walked over to her mother

"Really, you couldn't even change out of the badge for this?" I heard her say to her mom before I zoned out of her conversation. God her voice was annoying.

I walked over to get a glass of champagne when the newly familiar, sweet smell of cherry blossom and peach filled the air, signaling that Olivia had arrived. I turned around expecting her to look like her usually pretty self, but when I saw her, she took my breathe away.

She was wearing a small black dress that went down to right above the middle of her thigh. She had on gold heels and her hair was perfectly curled and flowing loosely down her back. Everything about her looked perfect... Except for the fact that she was dragging that Donavan blood bag around on her arm. I zoomed into their conversation so I could hear them

"You look great Liv. I mean, I've seen you dressed up before but... Wow." My blood started to boil as I heard what Matt was saying to her

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." She smiled a little

'Ha! I can make her laugh! You only get a smile.' I thought

They walked into the Lockwood house, arms linked, and took off in the other direction, making my stomach feel strange

**LATER IN THE PARTY**

"You lurking again?" I whispered as I snuck up behind Damon

"I prefer admiring this time." He looked at me up and down, "But I have to say Gilbert..." He looked back up into my eyes, "You look.. Amazing." He whispered

"Damon.." I could feel my cheeks getting pink. Was he joking?

"Oh, I'm completely serious." He smirked, as if he could read my mind, before staring deep into my eyes, "Really, Olivia, you look beautiful."

"Thank you." I looked into his sparkling blue eyes, "You clean up pretty nice yourself Mr. Salvatore."

"Well, I am a stud soo.." He chuckled

"So where's your date?" I emphasized the word 'date'

"Ahh who cares when I have someone as gorgeous as you to look at." He smirked, "I don't know. Somewhere in.." He waved into the crowd of people, "There."

"I could ask you the same thing." He looked at me with... was that jealousy? In his eyes

"Who? Matt?" I laughed, but he didn't find it funny, "Oh god no. He's basically my brother. But I mean, if you're into the whole insect thing..."

He smiled,

"You know, I think I'm good. We don't live that far South."

I giggled and looked down at my drink

"Look at you, just full of laughs tonight, aren't ya?" He whispered in a very husky voice

I smiled at him and shrugged,

"I figured it's about time." I stopped and playfully pouted, "But I mean, I can stop if you want."

"Oh no. Don't stop on my account. I like it. It's a good for you." He stared into my eyes, "Plus, I like it when you laugh. Makes this gloomy town a little less..." He thought a word, "Gloomy."

I looked down at my drink and played with the glass when he broke the silence

"So I thought I was supposed to stay away from you. I can't really do that when you come up and talk to me." He smirked

I took a deep breath and looked back up to meet his gaze

"Stefan said you wouldn't hurt me." I said as more of a question than a statement and he nodded, sternly

"Of course I wouldn't."

"Then I shouldn't be afraid, right?" He nodded again

"So why is there a question here? You're not gonna hurt me, and you're NOT going to hurt anyone I care about, so I shouldn't be afraid. I thought about it a lot all last night. Sure, you're a pyscho who kills people, but hey. We all have our personal issues, and secrets. Your's are just a little more deep rooted and scarier than most." I smiled

He smiled back to me and took a sip of his drink and walked away.

**ELSEWHERE IN THE PARTY**

**Third Person POV**

Elena was looking at her parent's wedding rings. when Stefan comes up behind her

"Your parents?" He asked

"There's a lot of history here." She nodded

"The founding families in Mystic Falls welcomes you to the inaugural founder's council celebration." Wow, look, it's the original guest registry." Elena said

" Look at all these familiar names—Sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood. Oh, and look. Damon Salvatore and Stefan Salvatore." I looked over at Stefan

"The original Salvatore brothers. Our ancestors. Tragic story, actually." All three of us turned to face Damon as he walked into the room with Caroline

"We don't need to bore them with stories of the past."

"Oh no, please, tell us about your ancestors." I said, knowing that it wasn't their ancestors we were talking about.

"Well, I'm bored. I want to dance. And Damon won't dance with me." Caroline whined

"Could I just borrow your date?" She asked Elena

"Oh, uh..."

"I don't really dance." Stefan sighed

"Oh, sure he does. You should see him. Waltz, the jitterbug, the moonwalk. He does it all." Damon smirked at his brother

"You wouldn't mind, would you, Elena?" Caroline budded back in

"It's up to Stefan." She rolled her eyes, "Hey, I'm gonna go see if Bonnie's here yet. You gonna be alright here?" She asked me

"Yeah. I'll be okay." I smiled at her

"Well sorry, but I'm not going to take no for an answer." Caroline dragged Stefan out and Damon and I were left alone

"I want to apologize to you for being such a world-class class jerk the other night. When I tried to kiss you."

"That's what you're apologizing for? For trying to kiss me?"

"I thought you moved past the whole vampire thing."

"I never actually said I was okay with you being a vampire. I just, I know I don't have to be afraid of you." I shrugged

"You're right though. You don't have to be afraid of me."

"You just- you can't just expect me to be okay with all of this right away. I just need some time is all." I sighed and took a sip of champagne, "So tell me about life back then."

He looked up at me and gave me a questioning look

"What? This is me trying to be accepting of you." I waved my hands up and down his figure and shrugged

"The Salvatore name was practically royalty in this town. Until the war. There was a battle here—"

"The battle of willow creek."

"Right. Look at you, knowing the history of your town."

"Oh I know. I'm like a little history book." I smiled, "No, we talked about it in class." I laughed, "Confederate soldiers fired on a church with civilians inside."

"Yes. But what the history books left out was the people that were killed. They weren't there by accident. They were believed to be union sympathizers. So some of the founders on the confederacy side back then wanted them rounded up and burned alive."

"If it's not too... Personal, how did you both die?"

"There was someone in the church. We went to go help, but we were shot. Cold blood."

"Who was in the church that you wanted to save?" I questioned

"A woman. Doesn't it always come down to the love of a woman?"

"I'm sorry that things between you and Stefan aren't good. I mean, I can see the tension between you two, and I'm sorry. I would never want that with my siblings. But Elena and me, we can't get involved with it. I just- I hope you can work it out in the end." I sighed and looked into his eyes

"Yeah, I hope so, too." He smiled down at me

"Look, I uh, I'm gonna go back to Elena. I'll see ya?"

"Have a nice night Olive."

"This is my fault. I planted doubt. I'm a doubt planter." I heard a I got over to my sister and Bonnie

"What doubts does my beautiful little sister have now?" I asked when I sat down

"She's having Stefan issues." Bonnie informed me

"It's not your fault. I just—I feel terrible because I said that I wouldn't get in the middle of it, and then that's exactly what I did. I got all snotty." Elena sighed before Mrs. Lockwood can walking over

"Elena, honey, there you are. I notice the watch still isn't in the collection."

"Dad's?" I whispered to her

"Yeah." She whispered back, "I'm sorry, Mrs. Lockwood. I, um, I couldn't find it. I guess it's still packed up in my parents' stuff somewhere."

"I see. Well, please let me know if you do find it." She frowned and walked away

"Why'd you lie to her? Jer has it."

"Because, Liv, it was supposed to be his. He needs I keep it." She stood up and held her hand out to me, "Come on. Bathroom pit stop."

When Elena and i got into the bathroom, Caroline was standing there fixing her hair

"Hey Carebear."

"Hey. So how are things with Stefan?" She asked

"Great. Just great." Elena said sarcastically

"Don't mind her. She's not in a great mood."

"Clearly. Well, my radar must be off, 'cause I was getting all sorts of other vibes...

"Hey Care." I asked her when I saw a part of a small cut on her neck

"Hmm?"

"What is that?" I went to lift up the rest of her scarf but she flipped

"Hey, Care, it's okay."

"Oh my god- Elena" I whispered when I saw the bite marks on her neck and back

"Oh god, Caroline, what happened?" She yelled

"Nothing, ok?!" Caroline yelled back and tried to pull her scarf back down

"That is not nothing! Did somebody hurt you?" Elena asked

"No, ok, nothing. It just... My mom would kill me." She cried

"Care... You can't chalk this all up to the kinky stuff."

"Did Damon hurt you?"

"No! Of course not! Just leave me alone, ok, guys!" Caroline cried and she ran out of the room

"Elena, go to Stefan. Tell him. Go." I yelled

"Well where are you going?!" Elena asked

"Just- just go." I said as I ran out of the room and looked around to find Damon. This son if bitch had some serious explaining to do.

"You know, you had me going there for a little while. That whole nice act thing."

"What are you talking about?"

"There is something seriously wrong with you. You stay away from Caroline or I will go straight to her mother, the sheriff. You got it? Stay away from her."

He just stared at me before opening his mouth,

"Save it." I huffed and turned around

I turned and walked away from him. He promised me that he wouldn't hurt anyone. I trusted him. At this point, I didn't even bother telling anyone where I was going, I just went home. This town was just getting way too horror movie like for me.


	5. You're Undead to Me

**The whole story is from Olivia's POV... Unless I specify otherwise**

**Disclaimer: As usual, I do not own the Vampire Diaries): As much I would love to help write the script for it or anything): The only things I own are Olivia and anything that seems different from the show!**

**REMINDER! All of Olivia's outfits are in my Bio!(:**

**SALVATORE HOUSE**

**Third Person POV**

"Where is my ring?" Damon groaned

"Won't be needing it anymore."

"How long have I been here?"

"Three days." Stefan replied

"What are you doing?"

It was quiet before Stefan spoke again,

"During the dark ages when a vampire's actions threatened to expose or bring harm upon the entire race, they would face judgment. They sought to reeducate them rather than to punish them."

"You know what will happen if I don't... Feed." Damon whimpered

"You'll grow weaker and weaker. Eventually you won't be able to move or speak. In a week your skin will desiccate, and you'll mummify. A living corpse. Unable to hurt anyone. Ever."

"So what, you're just going to leave me in the basement, forever?" Damon laughed

"I've injected you with enough vervain to keep you weak. Once your circulation stops, I'll move you to the family crypt, and then in 50 years, we can reevaluate." Stefan spat

"I'm stronger than you think." Damon moaned as he ran up to the bars in the door window

"You always have been. But you're not stronger than the vervain. And we both know it. I'm sorry. Didn't have to be this way."

**GILBERT HOUSE**

**Elena POV**

I could feel it. Today was going to be sucky. After everything that happened with Caroline the other night, I had been on edge. All I wanted right now was a hot shower, but when I walked into the bathroom, I ran into someone

"I-I'm sorry, I'm almost done." Vicki said as she spit into the sink

"It's-it's ok. Take your time."I said and walked downstairs to the kitchen, to see Jenna and Olivia sitting eating breakfast

"Guys! Are you aware of what's going on upstairs"

"Uh-huh." They grumbled together

"And you neither of you have any objections?"

"He could be craftier about it, at least make an effort to sneak her in and out." Jenna shrugged

"I mean, he could be doing worse things. Like smoking again. Or killing people!" Olivia cut in, laughing a little, like there was some joke I was missing

"Its true. Oh, and just so you know, I won't be home for dinner." Jenna smiled

"Oh, so you're actually going to do it."

"Do what? Oh boy Jenna, what are you gonna do?" Olivia asked, taking a bite of cereal

"She's gonna go out with Logan."

"Logan?! Hot news guy Logan? When did this happen?"

"Maybe if you spent more time home than with your friends…" Jenna said an I looked at my sister. She had been spending a lot of time with Stefan and Damon. It was getting kind of odd that she was spending more time around my boyfriend and his brother than I was.

"I'm going to show up and torture him, yes. And have you heard from Stefan?"

"Not since he left that very vague message three days ago. 'Hi, um, Elena, I, um, have something I have to do. I'll, uh, explain in a few days.'"

"Nice impression. You even got the lines in the forehead." Olivia giggled

"Haven't you called him?" Jenna asked

"Nope. Not going to either."

"And you're ok with everything?"

"She's Elena. She's obviously not okay with everything, but she'll never admit that." Liv smirked at me and stuck her tongue out.

"Oh shut it." I laughed

"No, I'm not ok with any of it. But I'm not gonna cry about it, either. You know, I was going to write in my diary this morning and then I thought, what am I going to write? Honestly, I'm not gonna be one of those pathetic girls whose world stops spinning because of some guy."

"Ok, then."

"I'll be fine."

**MYSTIC GRILL**

"Thank again for coming with me Liv."

"Of course 'Lena. I'll always be here for you. Twinnies for life."

"Well there's no getting around that."

"Shut up. You know what I mean."

"Hey, Matt, um, have you seen Stefan?" I yelled when I saw Matt over at the pool tell

"Nope. If you want to kill some time, um, you guys can play. Come on. We haven't played in forever. I'll let you break."

"Come on 'Lena. We're gonna kick his ass." I laughed

"And there's Vicki, all nonchalant in the bathroom like it's no big deal that they're hooking up." Elena said to Matt while I played

"Yeah, I'm not gonna lie. Your brother and my sister, that's weird."

"Yeah." I laughed, "You're turn." I said to Matt

"So. How late is he?"

"Hitting the hour mark." I growled

"Nothing's wrong though. Which means I'm not talking boy problems with you."

"Yeah. I mean, it's not like we were ever best friends or anything."

"Best friends? Well then.." I sassed

"Oh come on Liv, you know you'll always be my number 1." He smiled

"Oh I know." I nudged him, "But what- what do you think of Stefan?"

"Why? What's he done?" Matt asked, very serious

"No. Not any one thing. He's just so secretive all the time. I think there's something that he doesn't want me to know, which makes me want to know all the more." Elena finished for me

"Like what? Like that he's a serial killer and he keeps a clown suit in his trunk?"

"Oooh I like it. Very Sci-Fy. Would make a great movie. Like one of those awful G-rated ones." I laughed

"No, guys, that's not what I mean. But what do we know about him, really?

"He's great at football."

"He's a loner." I added

"And as much as I hate saying it, he might be a nice guy."

"So you think I'm just being paranoid?"

"You're Elena Gilbert. Of course you're being paranoid." I laughed

"Well... I think you should talk to him." He nodded behind Elena and she turned around

"Talk to who? I'm so sorry that I'm late." Stefan sighed

"What happened?"

"I got held up." Stefan confessed

"Is everything ok?"

"There was this thing with my uncle."

"And you couldn't call and tell me that you were going to be an hour late?" Elena growled and with that, I knew it was our cue to leave

"Ok. You two have fun."

"Try not to kill him, wouldya 'Lena."

**GILBERT HOUSE**

**Elena POV**

I knew that I should have told Olivia that I was home, but after talking with Stefan, I really just wanted to be alone. My life was already going downhill after mom and dad died, I didn't need a secretive boyfriend added to that list. I just laid on my bed and took out my diary, something I hadn't done in what felt like forever.

_"I tried. I want so much to make things right, but every instinct in my body is telling me to be careful. What you don't know can hurt you._" I wrote, "_But what I don't know coul-_" I stopped when I heard the faint sound of singing

"No way." I smiled

I ran over into the bathroom and put my ear up against the door leading into Liv's room

_"Young girl, don't cry_

_I'll be right here when your world starts to fall_

_Ooh_

_Young girl, it's alright_

_Your tears will dry, you'll soon be free to fly_

_Ooh_

_When you're safe inside your room, you tend to dream_

_Of a place where nothing's harder than it seems_

_No one ever wants or bothers to explain_

_Of the heartache life can bring and what it means_

_When there's no one else, look inside yourself_

_Like your oldest friend, just trust the voice within_

_Then you'll find the strength that will guide your way_

_You'll learn to begin to trust the voice within_

_Yea_

_Ooh_

_Young girl, don't hide_

_You'll never change if you just run away_

_Ooh, woh yeah_

_Young girl, just hold tight_

_Soon you're gonna see your brighter day_

_Ooh"_

"Elena? You okay?" Jeremy asked as he walked into the bathroom and saw me standing against the door

"Shhh! Come here! Listen." I smiled

He rolled his eyes and walked over to the door to hear Liv singing

"Is that the song mom used to sing us?" he whispered

"Yeah. She's singing again, Jer." I turned and flashed him a huge smile

"I know." He smiled back, "But- how are you?"

I backed away from the door and sighed

"Truthfully?" He nodded, "I'm miserable."

"Well, you should go get something to eat.

"Yeah." I turned to leave but faced him again, "I think we're gonna be okay Jer." And with that I went down to the kitchen only to hear Jenna cooking

"Jenna? I thought you were going out with Lo-Stefan? What are you doing here?" Stefan was standing in my kitchen, COOKING

"Dinner. Jeremy told me that Chicken Parmesan is one of your favorites, and I happen to be a good cook. The Italian roots demand it. I can even make my own homemade mozzarella. Only tonight, it is unfortunately store bought. Sorry." He smiled

"Hey 'Lena, I'm heading over to Caroline's! I'll see you at school." I heard Olivia yell from the stairs

"Okay. Be careful!" I shouted

"Yeah you too! Bye Stefan!" I could practically hearing her laughing

"So did everyone help you plan this?" I sighed as I turned back to face Stefan

**CAROLINE'S HOUSE**

"No, Tiki, do not do the one-piece, ok? I've seen it on you. Trust me." Caroline rolled her eyes  
"Yeah, plus I'm pretty sure Care's going for a strip club vibe this year." I yelled to Tiki

"Caroline." We heard a faint whisper

"What was that?" She whispered

"I don't know. Is your mom home?" I asked.

We both had defiantly heard a voice. Like someone was in the house

"Whatever Tiki." Care answered

"Ooh, maybe we should wash the cars in slow motion." We laughed until we heard the whispering again

"Caroline."

"What? Oh, um, no, sorry. Um, so I'll just see you tomorrow. Two-piece. Ok, bye." She hung up the phone and threw it on the bed

"Maybe we should go to bed. It's late. We're being paranoid." I suggested

"Yeah. Yeah that's all."

**CAR WASH NEXT DAY**

"No no no. I will not allow any of that!" I yelled as I threw a wet sponge at Matt

"What?!" He yelled

"None of that tortured pining stuff." Bonnie laughed

"I'm just observing." Matt shrugged

"Observing my ass."

"Well it is pretty nice." He smiled

"Hey! So not what I meant!" I splashed him again  
"Well you did fall into that one." He laughed

"Oh. Tiki. this one's yours." Bonnie pointed to the old car pulling up

"Why do I always get the homely ones? Just to be clear, your car's a p.o.s. I mean, we can wash it, but it's still a p.o.s."

"You don't have to be rude." I

"Rude is uglying up the road with that junk.

All of a sudden, the hose and bucket that Tiki was using just exploded and totally drenched her

"Whoa! What the hell?" she screamed

"Wet and wild, Tik." We all laughed

"Hey, um, I'll be right back." I smiled at Bonnie and Matt before skipping up to Elena's side  
"Hey gorgeous." I nudged her side  
"Oh hello. Hey, we're out of towels and those shimmy things." She pointed out

"I'll go get some more. Mind the money." Caroline said, jumping up and running inside  
"You know, I don't know how I feel about this." I sighed  
"What's wrong?" she questioned  
"This whole environment today is just a little too sexy for my baby sister to be in. Especially with her boyfriend." I giggled  
"Okay, first of all, you were born 2 minutes before me. That does NOT make me your '_baby'_ sister. And second of all, you're looking pretty sexy yourself missy. I see you flirting with all the guys." She smiled  
"Hey. They tip better when you do." I giggled

"Hi. That'll be $20." I said as an older man came up to pay for his car  
"I saw you last night. You were talking to a friend of mine. At the grill?" Elena cut in

"Well, I-I thought it was somebody I knew."

"Stefan Salvatore." She quickly said

"Nah, it can't be. It's just my mind playing tricks on me." He replied

"Where do you think you'd seen him before?" I asked, not liking where this conversation was goimg

"When I first moved here, I stayed at the Salvatore boarding house."

"Oh."

"Stefan was just passing through to visit his uncle. I mean, none of us knew he was even here until the attack."

"The attack?" Elena and I asked at the same time

"His uncle got killed. Mauled by an animal in the woods."

"His uncle? Zach?" Elena asked

" Mmm, no. Joseph." The older man replied

"I'm sorry, sir. I don't think I'm familiar with the story."  
"Yeah, neither am I." I sighed

"Oh, how could you? I mean, this happened years ago." Okay, I knew where this conversation was headed now, and I needed to Elena and I away before this old guy spilled the beans about Stefan

"Grandpa, you gotta go. Mom wants you home. Ok?" Tiki walked over and pulled her grandfather aside, "He wasn't bugging you, was he? He's a little alzy-heimer."  
"Alzy- haha." I laughed at her mispronunciation, "No. He was sweet."

"Hey, sir, I'm sorry. Um, are you sure that the man that you saw, that you knew, his name was Stefan Salvatore?"

"Yes. I remember his ring and his brother—" Oh no.

"Damon?" Elena continued to press on

"Yeah. Stefan and Damon Salvatore."

"When was this?" she asked  
"Elena, hey, let's leave him alone." I tried  
"No. Let him Finish."

"It was early June, 1953. Yeah. June, 1953." Oh shit I groaned  
"Well thank you Tiki's grandpa. Nice talking to you." I sent him away, "Hey, I'm sure he was mistaken. I mean, Tiki even said he had 'alzy heimer'"  
I saw Stefan walking over so I quickly left the two and walked over to Jenna who was standing near the news van  
"Stalking out Logan, are we?" I laughed  
"Hey Jenna!" Elena shouted after she finished talking with Stefan, "Your car was done an hour ago."

"You're saying that out loud why?" she whispered

"Hi. Olivia and Elena, right? I think I met you both once when you were like 9."

"Oh." I sighed, "Yeah, don't remember you."

"Your emotional maturity level when we were together." Jenna smirked

"Ouch. Here I thought we were making progress."

"Is he enough in your good graces that I can ask him for a favor?" Elena asked Jenna

"If I do her a favor, will I get back in your good graces?" he retorted

"Uh, a very reluctant maybe to both.

"Done. Wait. One condition. Dinner, tonight, your house." Logan was being very persistent on going out with Jenna it was a little weird

"Fine. But you're eating leftovers." She smiled

"Ooh. What do you need?" He turned and faced Elena

"Do you have access to old news stories, say, fifties?"

"Yeah, at the station. Between the archives and the Internet, we pretty much have everything."  
"Why?" Both Jenna and I asked

"I have this report way past due. It'd be a life saver."  
"Report? Huh, I can't seem to recall having any report due." I grumbled at her. I knew what she was doing. She wanted information on the whole 'Uncle Joseph' attack and the story the old guy gave her. Damn it.  
"Yeah, well she assigned it to just our class I guess." Elena said quietly, not meeting my gaze

"Heading there now. Let's go." Logan smiled

"If anyone asks, you don't know where I went. I don't want Caroline to know that I left." Elena sighed ot both of us before taking off with Logan

**SALVATORE HOUSE  
Third Person POV**

"Caroline, help me. Caroline. Help me."

"Damon? Damon? Damon? Oh, my god! What is this? How did I know that you were here?" Caroline asked, clearly freaked out that Damon was being kept in the basement of his house, in a dungeon.

"Because I wanted you to. Very, very badly. Let me out of here. Please." He begged

A look of recognition came over Caroline's face before answering, "You bit me."

"You liked it. Remember?"

"Why do I keep remembering the same things, but in different ways?"

"You remember what I want you to remember. And now that the vervain has passed out of your system, you won't remember what you're about to do."

"What am I about to do?" she asked, puzzled  
"You're gonna open the door. You're gonna open the door." Damon said as Caroline slowly opened the basement door holding Damon inside

"No! No!" Zach appeared out of nowhere and shoved Caroline out of the way, "Get out of here. Run! Run!" he yelled and Caroline booked it out of the house  
Damon ran out of the room and broke Zach's neck without even thinking twice about it and ran after Caroline, but stopped when he got to the door and the sun burned him

**CAR WASH**

"Sweeper duty." Tiki smiled as she handed Bonnie and I mops

"What?"

"We have to clean the pavement." She smirked

"You're kidding, right?" I grumbled

"It's a car wash. By definition, the pavement's clean." Bonnie shot back

"But not dry."

"Why would they dry it when it would just get wet again?" Matt laughed

"Yeah. We're doing this why?" Bonnie asked

"Caroline bailed, so that leaves me in charge. Fabulous." Tiki said and walked away

"I'll shove this mop so far up her ass." I growled

"Fabulous." Matt used Tiki's voice and we all started laughing

"Hey, have you seen Elena?" We all turned to see Stefan walk up to the three of us

"No, not for a while." Bonnie sighed

"You think she went home?"

"Maybe. You know her, she probably got bored of looking sexy." I smiled

"Thanks."

"Hey. I'm not saying this for you. I'm saying it for her. But she's big on trust. So whatever you're holding back from her, the more you try to hide it, the more she won't stop till she figures it out." Matt told him

That's what I'm afraid of. She won't stop until she knows the truth about Stefan. But I couldn't let her know. It was too dangerous. An I knew that if she ever found out that I knew and didn't tell her, she would never forgive me. I had already lost two of the most important people in my life, I couldn't lose another because of vampires.


	6. Lost Girls

**SALVATORE HOUSE **

**Third Person POV**

"What are you?" Elena whispered, "What are you?" She asked again, but this time with more anger

"You know." Stefan whispered back

"No, I don't." She shook her was viciously

"Yes, you do, or you wouldn't be here."

"It's not possible. It can't be." It was obvious to anyone just how visibly upset Elena was

"Everything you know... And every belief that you have is about to change. Are you ready for that?"

"What are you?"

"I'm a vampire."

Elena almost fell over at hearing his secret

"You stay away from my us. From Olivia. I don't want her coming over here anymore or knowing any of this."

Stefan looked down and said nothing.

"She knows? She kno- oh my god. I- I shouldn't have come."

"No. Please."

Elena tried to run to her car, but Stefan used his vampire speed to get ahead of her.

"No. No. How did you do that?"

"Please don't be afraid of me."

"Let me go."

"No. Elena, there's things that you have to know and understand."

"Let me go!"

"Elena, please."

**GILBERT HOUSE**

I was laying in the living room when the front door suddenly opened and then slammed shut

"Hey Lee." I turned around and saw her cheeks covered in tears, "Oh my god, Elena! You okay? What happened?" I got off the couch and walked towards her

"You knew?! You knew about Stefan and Damon? And didn't tell me?!"

I don't know how she found out. I didn't want her to find out at all because of this reason. I didn't want her to live like this. And most of all, I didn't want her to be mad at me knowing that I knew and didn't tell her.

"Did you?!" She yelled louder this time

"Yes." I whispered

"I hate you." She grumbled, "I thought we were close, Liv! I thought we told each other everything! I mean for god's sake, you told me when you had your first kiss! But you don't tell me about my boyfriend?! I can't even look at you right now." and with that, she ran upstairs

"Elena! Please! Let me explain!" I yelled after her, but she slammed the door shut in reply, "Shit."

**MYSTIC GRILL (NEXT DAY)**

"Why did you lie to me, Olivia?" Elena grumbled. Stefan had asked both me and Elena to meet him at the Grill, but she didn't know he invited me until I showed up. And she wasn't too thrilled.

"Well, I mean, technically I didn't lie. I just didn't tell you the whole truth." I replied

"Olivia."

"I didn't tell you because it wasn't my place to tell, Elena."

"Ugh, whatever Liv." she turned to Stefan, "You said you would explain everything. That's why I asked you to meet me here. When you Google 'vampire', you get a world of fiction. What's the reality?"

"I can tell you whatever you wanna know."

I just sat there while she spat out questions and Stefan answered her rapid fire

"I know you eat garlic."

"Yes."

"And somehow, sunlight's not an issue."

"Yeah, I still haven't put that one together." I leaned in

"We have rings that protect us." He held up his finger and wiggled it around

"Crucifixes?"

"Decorative."

"Holy water?"

"Drinkable."

"Mirrors?"

"Myth."

"You said you don't kill to survive."

"Uh, I hate this topic."

"Animal blood keeps me alive, but not as strong as Damon. He can be very powerful."

"And yet you let him get involved with Caroline?"

"Forcing Damon not to do something is much more dangerous, believe me."

"He was hurting her!"

"He was feeding on her. He was able to take away her memories of being bitten using a form of mind compulsion. She never knew what was happening to her. If he wanted to kill her, he would have."

"That doesn't make it okay, Stefan." I stated

"Well you seem to be okay with Damon." He replied

I say there and rolled my eyes, ignoring his comment

"Is him feeding on her supposed to make it okay?" Elena asked

"No. No, none of this is ok, Elena. I know that." Stefan sighed

"Are there any others, aside from you and Damon?" She asked

"Not in Mystic Falls; not anymore."

"Not anymore?" I questioned

"There was a time when this town was... very much aware of vampires, and it didn't end well for anybody. That's why it's important that you don't tell anyone."

Stefan knew that I would keep his secret, he was just making sure Elena knew that she couldn't tell anyone.

"I can't promise that."

"Elena." I begged

"Elena... Give me today. I will answer any questions that you have, and when it's over, you can decide for yourself what you wanna do with what you know. It'll be your choice." Stefan begged

"Hello?" I asked when my phone rang and didn't recognize the number

"Hello Olive."

"How did you get my number?" I whispered, hoping Stefan wouldn't hear over the music from the Grill

"Where are you? I'm trapped at my house, and I'm getting really bored and really impatient, and I don't do bored and impatient." Damon whined

"Well, we're out. So you're gonna have to deal."

"Give the phone to Stefan, Olive." He warned

"He's a bit busy at the moment." I rolled my eyes and gasped when I heard a female in the background... It was Vicki.

"No talking! Just drinking!" She yelled

"Tell him to give me my ring back, damn it. Now." He growled

"Mhm. Bye now." I laughed and ended the call

"Who was that?" Elena asked

"Uh, no one. Wrong number. "I lied, "But, I uh, I'm gonna go home."

Stefan rolled his eyes and turned to face Elena.

"Will you come with me?"

"Just today." She agreed

Elena and Stefan piled into her car and pulled away. Stupid Elena. She was so accepting to talk to Stefan about this, but she was still ignoring me. I rolled my eyes and started to walk home.

**SALVATORE HOUSE**

**Damon POV**

"I am so over Tyler, so over him. I knew from the beginning that I was only a piece of ass to him, but I thought maybe if he got to know me better, he might see something more. But no. Now, Jeremy, on the other hand, that's all he's ever seen in me is something more, and I like that." Vicki danced around my living room

"Jeremy, huh? Olivia's brother?" Mhhh, Olivia. I hadn't seen here in a couple of days, and normally I would be happy to not see someone, but I missed her.

"Yeah. yeah. So, Elena used to date my brother, and they were always together, and Liv would always come too, so we got pretty close, and then Jer would always be tagging along and crushing on me and- Hey, why don't you have a girlfriend? You're, like, totally cool and so hot.

"I know." I smirked

"Don't you wanna be in love?"

It took a minute before I could actually answer. Maybe? Did I want to be in love? "I've been in love. It's painful and pointless and overrated." I settled with

"Except when it isn't."

"No more talking. Let's dance." I sang

We spent hours dancing around the house and getting drunk, before we ended up slow dancing in Stefan's room. It felt nice dancing with her, but it also welt weird, like she wasn't the SHE I wanted to dance with

"My mom spends most of her time in Virginia beach with Pete. He drives trucks. I don't remember my dad, but from what I gather, he's not worth remembering." Vicki sobbed into my shoulder

"Your life is so pathetic."

"Yeah. I mean, I'm the screwed-up one. Matt's got it so easy. He's the golden boy. I mean, he's gonna get a football scholarship and marry Elena and have a lawn mower and some babies, and when I think of my future, I just come up blank." Vicki cried into my shoulder

"You are so damaged."

"Yep."

"I mean, you don't have one hint of self-esteem." It was true. Vicki was one of the most pathetic girls in this town. All she was known for is being a druggie. So that gave me an idea

"Nope, none."

"I think I know what can help you."

"So what's that?"

Input my hands on either side of her head,

"Death." And snapped her neck

"Ugh, you've got to be kidding me." I whined when I heard a car door slam from the driveway and the faint putter patter of a heartbeat walk up to the door

"Damon!" Olivia yelled, "Damon! Open the damn door! I know she's here."

"Was here." I corrected as I opened the front door

"Huh?"

"She was here. Not anymore." I mean, technically I wasn't lying. She was dead. So that did constitute as '_not being here anymore'_

"Nuh uh. I'm not buying that." She argued and pushed past me, walking inside

"Sure Olive, would you care to come inside?" I rolled my eyes

"Oh shut up Damon. I know she's here. Where? Huh? Is she upstairs?" She asked and my eyes darted to the stairs for a millisecond, but she somehow caught it

"She is, isn't she?" She growled and ran towards the stairs

"You're not gonna want to go up there." I complained

"Why? Cause I won't like what I find?"

"No. You won't." I said as I used my speed to get in front of her

She stopped before running into my chest and just stared at me. She peered up at me with her bright brown eyes, were full of anger

"Move." She growled. When I didn't budge, she took a step closer, "Damon. Move."

"I see we have a little problem here. You want to get upstairs, but I can't let you do that." I smirked

"Damon, get out my way. Or I swear to god you'll regret it." I knew that she couldn't possibly hurt me the way that I could hurt her, but there was something in her eyes that made me think otherwise. Reluctantly, I sighed and stepped aside, knowing that in a matter of seconds, she would probably hate me. I stood on the stairs, waiting for the inevitable

"DAMON!" She screamed

"I told you that you weren't gonna like what you found." I sighed as I entered the room

"YOU KILLED HER?! What the hell is wrong with you! She was one of my be- she's – dead." She started to breath heavily, and I knew she about to cry. But she stopped suddenly when a small groan came from the figure at our feet

"What's happening?" Olive whispered

"Ugh. What happened? We were dancing, and then—"

"Then I killed you."

"What?"

"You're dead." I said, looking over at Olive, who was just staring at Vicki with a glazed over look

"I'm dead?"

"Yeah, well, let's not make a big deal out of it. You drank my blood, I killed you, and now you have to feed in order to complete the process."

"You're wasted." Vicki snorted and started to leave the room

"You don't wanna be out there all alone. You're about to get really freaky." I smirked

"Okay, I had a really good time. I just wanna go home."

"You're gonna start craving blood, and until you get it, you're gonna feel very out of it. You have to be careful." I said as I moved in front of her, glancing at the still frozen Olive

"Come on, move." She whined and shoved me

"See? you're already starting to fall apart."

"And I'm going home now.

"Ok, fine. I'm just warning you. Actually, you know what? You should go. You know what, you should stop by your boyfriend Jeremy's house." I knew that would get Olive's attention. Her head shot up and she glared at me

"Yeah, whatever."

"Bye. Tell Elena I said hi. and if you see Stefan, tell him to call me." I said as she walked away

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!?" Olive screamed as soon as Vicki was gone, "You just killed her! Then she came back? And now you sent her to go see my brother?! What if she hurts him!? What's wrong with her Damon?" she yelled

**GILBERT HOUSE  
Third Person POV**

"I'm Coming!" Jeremy yelled at the ringing doorbell

"Hey. The sun is killing me. My eyes are on fire." Vicki whined as she walked into the Gilbert house

"Where have you been?!" Jeremy practically yelled as he saw his girlfriend walk through the front door. The whole town had been searching everywhere for her

" It's good. everything's good." She smiled and kissed him

"Did something happen?" Jeremy suddenly pulled away and asked

"I'm hungry. What do you got to eat?"

"You're high? Vicki, it's the middle of the day."

"Could you just not talk so loud? My head, it hurts. I need quiet." Vicki asked while searching through the frdige

**SALVATORE HOUSE**

"So she's turning?" I whispered as I sat with my back against the arm of couch, Indian style, in front of the fireplace

"Yes."

"And she has to feed – from the vein – in the next 24 hours, or she'll die?" I asked

"Yes."

I nodded and gripped the glass of water between my legs, taking everything in that Damon was telling me. How was I supposed to face Matt after all of this? I mean for god's sake, he was _**best**_ friend. I couldn't keep this from him. Damon sitting down on the couch across from me brought me out of my mind

"You okay?" he asked quietly

It was kind of strange. Seeing him being…. _Nice_. Especially after what he did not even an hour ago

"Why?" I whispered, trying not to let the sob that was in my chest, break through

"Hm?"

"Why did you do it?" I asked and looked up at him

"Honestly?" he asked and I nodded, "I was bored. I thought she could fix that."

I knew that I didn't want to know whatever explanation he had for killing Vicki. Then, before I could think of anything else, I thought of Jeremy, home alone with an in- transition vampire. Possibly even dead by now and I started to panic.

"Oh god. Jeremy. I – I have to go." I said frantically and jumped off the couch, effectively spilling my drink all over the carpet, "Crap." I sighed and looked down at the spill

"Just leave it. I'll get it later." Damon said, standing up, "Here, let me drive you home."

"No. I think you've done enough today." I said coldly and walked out the front door

**GILBERT HOUSE  
Third Person POV**

"Where is she?" Matt asked frantically as he ran into the house

"Come this way." Jeremy led him into the kitchen, only to find Vicki sitting on the floor against the counter, her hands cradling her head

"What's she on?"

"I-I don't know." Jeremy whispered

"Hey, Vic. How you doin'?" Matt kneeled down beside his sister

"Not good, Mattie. I hurt." She cried

"Ok, where's it hurt?"

"My gums. My jaw hurts. My gum-there's something in my gums, and it hurts."

"Ok, well—" he started, but Vicki cut him off

"No. Just leave me alone."

"Come on, Vic. Don't be like that. Let's get you home."

"Just turn it off!" Vicki suddenly screamed

"Turn what off?" Jeremy asked

"The talking, the chatter, just turn it off." She growled

"…Horribly. 3 bodies were found dead in what is believed to be a drug deal gone awry. The bodies have yet to be identified. They were discovered earlier today over at the old Mystic Falls cemetery." The man on the tv broke through the conversation of the three in the kitchen, and Matt and Jeremy looked at Vicki

"That's where we were last night."

"What happened, Vic?" Matt asked

"…Homicide, and are fast under way looking for suspects. They're asking anyone with information..." the man on the tv spoke again

**Olivia's POV**

"Jer!? Jeremy? Where are you?!" I yelled as she walked through the front door

"In here!" he yelled back

"Shut up!" Vicki yelled

"I'm calling the cops." Matt finally sighed

"What? Why? What's going on?" I asked

"No. Don't."

"What happened after I left last night, Vick?"

It was apparent that Vicki didn't want to talk about what had happened at the cemetery, so she shoved Jeremy to the ground

"Jeremy!" I yelled

"Jer, are you okay?" Matt asked

"I'm fine. I'm fine." He whispered

"Damn, Vick." Matt said as he looked up at his sister from the ground

Just as Vicki was about to speed off, the front door opened, revealing Stefan and Elena. The couple walked into the house and took one look at the scene in front of them before running into the kitchen. Elena going right towards Jeremy and Stefan walking right up to Vicki

"What's going on?" Elena asked, worriedly

"She's really messed up." Matt sighed

"Elena, back up." Stefan said and moved right in front of Vicki, "Vicki, look at me. Focus. You're gonna be fine. Everything's gonna be fine. Guys, take her up to bed. Shut the blinds. She's gonna be ok." No one moved, "Come on. Come on." He said

Matt and Jeremy moved quickly and took Vicki upstairs into Jeremy's bedroom

"Stefan. I need to talk to you." I growled as soon as the teens were upstairs

"No, Olivia, you don't. I already know."

"You know what's wrong with her?" Elena asked

"Yeah." Both Stefan and I said

"What is it?"

"She's transitioning."

"Transitioning to what?"

"A vampire." I whispered

"What?" she practically yelled

"Damon must have gotten to her." Stefan sighed

"He did." I said, remembering everything that Damon had told me about being in transition  
"She's new. She hasn't completed her transformation yet."

"H-how does she do that?" Elena stuttered

"She has to feed on human blood." Stefan said

"And what if she doesn't?"

"She'll die." I whispered when no one else answered

"She may only have a few hours Elena." Stefan whispered

"She's upstairs with him right now." I said frantically

"It's ok. She doesn't know what's happening to her yet."

"So when is she gonna know?"

"Right now, she doesn't remember anything. A part of her is still human, but slowly, the deeper she gets into the transition, the memories will start to come back, and then she'll know she has to make the choice." Stefan explained

"The same choice you made?" Elena asked and I could tell that the comment had hurt Stefan. All of a sudden we saw Vicki speed down the stair and before any of us could get to her, out the front door

"I can track her." Stefan said as we all stood outside looking around for her

"Go." Me and Elena said together

We had spent almost 2 hours sitting at home in living room, waiting for a phone call that Vicki had been found. But nothing came. Everyone was getting nervous and just sitting around was working anymore. Vicki was my brother's girlfriend, one of my best friends, and like a family member to Elena, and knowing what was happening to her was killing us.

"Maybe we should check in with Matt." Jeremy suggested

"He'll call when he finds her."

"Well, what are we supposed to do?" he yelled and stood up

"We wait. We're supposed to wait." I said to him, grabbing his hand and pulling him back down onto the couch

"I don't know what's wrong with her." She whimpered

"I know Jer. I know it's heard, but she's gonna be okay." I whispered back to him

"She'll be fine. It'll all be fine." Elena said before getting up to answer the doorbell

"Not the Gilbert twin I was looking for, but I guess you'll do." I heard

"OLIVIA!" Elena yelled and Jeremy and I ran over to the door

"Jeremy, go upstairs." Elena ordered and he ran up the stairs and into his room

"You're afraid of me. I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess. Stefan finally fessed up." Damon smirked

"Stay away from us." She growled

"Hey, there's no need to be rude. I'm just looking for Stefan. May I come in? Oh, wait. Of course I can. I've been invited. We can cut to the chase if you want. I'm not gonna kill you right now. That wouldn't serve my greater agenda. So... Where's Stefan?"

"He's out looking for Vicki." I snarled at him

"Don't look at me with those judgey little eyes. Girl's gonna thank me for what I did to her."

"Did you thank Katherine?" Elena growled

"Mmm. Got the whole life story, huh?" he asked

"We got enough." I replied

"Oh, I doubt that. Tell my brother I'm looking for him. Oh, tip for later, be careful who you invite in the house." He said before turning around, "Have a great night Olive." He called back and shivers went down my spine

**CEMETARY **

**Third Person POV**

"Vicki." Stefan whispered

"I'm starting to remember things, what he is, what he said. I remember you. The hospital, the-the rooftop, it's all coming back." She whispered back to him

"I'm so sorry. Damon had no right to do this to you." Stefan said as he stood in front of Vicki

"He said that I need to feed. What will happen if I don't?" she questioned

"You'll fade quickly... And then it'll all just be over." He sighed

"I'll be dead." Vicki started to sob

"Hey."

"I don't want this." She cried

"I know. It'll be ok. You're gonna be ok. I can help you." Stefan said softly

"Is it better? Is it better? Will I be better?" when Stefan didn't reply, the sobs started to rake through the small girl uncontrollably, "I wanna go home. Will you take me home?"

"Ok." Stefan said and shot his hand out for Vicki to take, but before she could, a gunshot rang through the clearing and Stefan fell to the ground in pain

"No!" Vicki yelled

All of a sudden, Damon jumped out from the woods and bite into Logan's neck, and moved over to his brother, leaving Logan's lifeless body on the ground.

"It's wood. They know." Damon said after he dug the bullet from Stefan's chest, "If anyone's gonna kill you, it's gonna be me. My ring." He ordered

Stefan gave his brother his daylight ring and the sound of someone eating rang in the two older vampire's ears

"No! No! Vicki!" Stefan yelled when he saw Vicki feeding

"I'm sorry." She cried before running back off into the woods

"Oops." Damon shrugged before picking up the compass and sprinting away

**GILBERT HOUSE**

**Third Person POV**

Elena was sitting on the porch swing waiting for Stefan to come back house with Vicki. The thought that he would come back empty-handed never even crossed her mind. Olivia was still inside sitting with Jeremy, she was always better at comforting him. Even when Jeremy was a baby, he always gravitated towards the older twin. It never bothered Elena though, she was glad to know that Jeremy felt comfort with at least one of them

"You're bleeding." Elena gasped as she saw Stefan walking up the walkway

"No, it's ok. It's ok. I'm ok." He replied but looked down, "I couldn't stop her. I tried."

"What does that mean?" Elena whispered

"She fed, and then I lost her."

"Oh, my god."

"I'll take care of it." Stefan quickly said, "I'll find her, and I will show her that she can live like I do. I will make sure that she does not hurt anybody, Elena. I promise you."

"What do I tell Olivia and my brother and- and Matt?

"We'll come up with a story." He nodded

"You mean we'll come up with a lie." She grumbled

"I'm so sorry."

"I gave you today just like you asked. And I understand that you would never do anything to hurt me, and I promise I will keep your secret, but... I can't be with you, Stefan. I'm sorry. I- I just can't..." Elena said with tears in her eyes before walking inside and shutting the door, revealing Olivia standing there, wrapped in a blanket, with tears in her eyes

"I- we- " she stuttered

"I know. I know. I heard everything Lee. I'm so sorry." Olivia whispered as she wrapped the blanket around her sister and falling to the ground, letting her sister cry on her shoulder


	7. Haunted

**REMINDER! All the links for Olivia's Outfits are in my Bio!(:**

**Disclaimer:**** As usual, I do not own the Vampire Diaries): As much I would love to help write the script for it or anything): The only things I own are Olivia and anything that seems different from the show!**

**The whole story is in Olivia's POV unless I specify otherwise**

**I've decided that I would specify Olivia's point of view, just because I feel like it gets a little confusing when I leave it blank. Leave me any comments you have about things I should add or take out about Olivia! Thank you!(:**

**GILBERT HOUSE**

**Olivia's POV**

'Nothing bad ever happens in Mystic Falls.' 'We're just a small Virginian town that nothing exciting ever happens to.' Whoever said any of these things really needs to spend a day in my shoes, because I could think of a bunch of examples that would prove them wrong. It was finally Halloween. The day I had been looking forward to for like 6 months. But now, the whole day just seemed kind of pointless. I mean, my whole life is just one big Halloween movie now. But it was easier now that Elena knew. I hated keeping that big of a secret from her, and now that she knows, it felt like a weight was lifted off my shoulders.

"Oh. Sorry." I mumbled when I opened the bathroom door to see Jeremy brushing his teeth

"Oh, no, it's cool, I'm done." He spat and washed his mouth off

"You're up early. Where are you going?"

"Police station. They're organizing the search party for Vicki, so..."

Vicki. The new vampire in town who clearly had no self-control. I had gotten a phone call from Damon last night telling me about his run in with Tyler and Vicki. I didn't want her anywhere near Jer.

"Wait. Shouldn't you be going to school?" I quickly asked

"What? You're kidding me, right?"

"You shouldn't skip school. If they find her, we'll know. That's what cellphones are for." I needed to fin any excuse for Jeremy not to find Vicki or for him to bring up anything suspicious to the police.

"Yeah, your lips keep movin'. I don't know why." He laughed and walked back into his room

"Great. Yet another issue." I mumbled and grabbed my bag

"Hey Liv. Elena already left. You headed out too?" Jenna asked as I skipped downstairs

"Yeah. Just gotta make a pit stop before school. See ya Jenna."

I needed to talk to the Salvatore's. One of them. Both of them. I didn't know. All I knew was that things were going to get under control. I wouldn't let anyone else in this town get hurt because of them. I walked up to the front door but before I could knock, the door opened

"Oh look. It's Olive." Damon smiled

"Olive?"

"Well Olivia's too formal, and everyone else calls you Liv. So I needed something original." He shrugged

"Whatever." I laughed, realizing that I actually liked the way the nickname sounded coming from him, but I wouldn't let him know that, "Is Stefan here?"

"Yep!"

"Well are you going to tell me where he is or do I have to search your house to find out?"

"Look at you, little miss 'I'm on a mission.' I didn't know you're such a morning person."

"And I don't know how you can be such a cocky, pigheaded, asshole after everything that you've done. But hey. To each his own." I rolled my eyes and smiled

"And how can you be so brave and stupid to call a vampire cocky, and an asshole?" He smirked back

"If you wanted me dead, Damon, I'd be dead." "Yes, you would." He agreed

"But I'm not."

"Yet."

"No. Not 'yet' More like never. I'm pretty much the only person in this town who likes you, Damon. You wouldn't kill off your only friend." I smiled

"So you like me." He wiggled his eyebrows

"No... I tolerate you. Despite everything you've done recently. I wouldn't push it if I were you."

"But you like me." He smiled

"Where is Stefan?" I laughed and walked inside, brushing past his shoulder

"He's upstairs singing "the rain in Spain". Knock yourself out."

"Where are you going?"

"Out. I need I find new friends so I when I do kill you, I won't be friendless." He smirked

"Ass." I sang as he walked outside

"You have a nice day too Olive." he smiled and disappeared

I hated to admit it, but the asshole was growing on me.

"Stefan? Stefan?" I yelled down the long hallway

"Yes." I heard his voice from the stairs and jumped back

"Jesus Chri-" I took a deep breath, "Where's Vicki?"

"She's upstairs." He sighed

"What happens now? Because Elena is freaking out and feeling all depressed for Matt and my brother is out there searching for her with the rest of the town. What do I tell him?"

"I'm working with her, but it's gonna take time. She's a very volatile and impulsive personality. She's a drug user. I mean, all that's gonna play a part in how she responds to this."

"So, she's a vampire with issues? What am I supposed to do? Because I'm lying to everyone that I care about." I looked down or a minute before looking back up at him, "What's gonna happen to her?"

"I'm gonna keep her here with me until I know that she's safe."

"Well how long is that? You can't keep her locked in here for eternity, Stefan."

"Yeah. How long is that?" We both spun around to see Vicki standing t the stop of the stairs

"We can talk about that later."

"Hey, Vic. How are you?"

"How am I? You're kidding, right?" She rolled her eyes and zipped back upstairs

**Mystic Falls High**

**Elena's POV**

"I have got your costume. It's all here." Caroline said a she handed Bonnie and I a bag

"Seriously?" Bonnie whined as she took out a witch costume

"Seriously?" I repeated, looking at my nurse costume

"What? I couldn't think of one for you Elena, so I just used last years."

"Come on. Can someone please be excited that it's Halloween? I just wanna have fun, you know, just some silly, fluffy, Damon free fun."

"Hey, isn't this the necklace you got from Damon?" Bonnie asked

"Yep. Wear it . Toss it. I don't care. I just want it gone. Hey, have you seen Liv? Do we know what she's wearing?"

"I was with Grams all weekend . I haven't talked to her. Maybe she's with Tyler."

"Perfect freaking couple."

"They aren't even together anymore guys. And I don't even think she's going tonight Care."

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

**Olivia's POV**

"Coffee is our friend. It's the caffeine. It circulate through our veins, and it warms our body so we're not so cold to the touch." Stefan said as I sat down next across from him. I had been spending more time at their place than at school or even at my own house lately

"Well, what if I wanna drink human blood?"

I rubbed my shoulder. Listening to your friends talk like this just isn't something you get used to.

"You're gonna have to learn to live with that urge and fight it on a daily basis one day at time."

"Oh god! Don't start with that whole 12 steps thing. School counselor has been down that road, and it doesn't work for me."

"It can work. It's your choice, Vicki."

"So you've never tasted human blood?"

"Yes Stefan. Please do tell." I sat forward in my chair

"Not in a long time."

"How long?" I pressed

"Years and years. I'm not proud of my past behavior." He sighed

It was quiet for a while before Vicki spoke again

"Does this sketchy feeling ever go away? It's like I have a massive hangover. This daylight thing is a bitch. I need more blood. Where's your bathroom ? I have to pee. Why do I have to pee? I thought I was dead." He got up and walked to the bathroom

"I'm going to, uh...I'm gonna get her some more. All right. I'll be quick." He half smiled at me

I sighed and slouched down in my chair before I stood up when Vicki walked back in

"False alarm. My body's feeling really funky. It's a good funk, but it's weird."

"Hmm, who are you calling?"

"Jeremy."

No. I wouldn't let her anywhere near Jeremy. I didn't need him to be around any of this stuff. Plus, he was just getting over mom and dad. If something were to happen to her, I couldn't see him hurt like that again.

"Vicki, you can't see Jeremy anymore."

"Oh come on don't you start. I'm gonna see whoever I wanna see."

"You do know that you could hurt him, right? Even kill him."

"I would never Hurt Jeremy."

"I know you think that but I can't take that risk. Not with my family. You need to leave him alone."

"Oh really? And how long have you and Elena been preparing the 'you're not good enough' speech? I'm assuming it predates the whole vampire thing."

"All I am saying is that I will not let Jeremy get involved in any of this. I mean it, Vicki. Stay away from him."

Using her lightning speed, Vicki ran over to me, grabbed me by the throat and lifted me almost a foot off the ground,

"Or what? Let's get one thing straight, you stupid little whore. Your sister had my brother whipped for 15 years. 15 years and then she dumped him. When I look at either of you, that is all I see. And you should know that I won't hesitate to hurt you. Because your the bitch's sister. Eye for an eye, right?" She paused and laughed, "And I'm gonna see Jeremy whenever I wanna see Jeremy. Because I have some fun new toys to play with, and I won't think twice about ripping your little head off. You got it?" She threw my back on the ground and disappeared

I couldn't get my coughing or breathing under control before the door opened and Damon walked in

"What the hell happened to you?" He asked as he dropped the bag he was holding and ran over to me

"She almost killed me." I said, holding my neck

"She's new. Everything she's feeling is heightened." he paused and removed my hand from my neck, only to place his there instead, "Plus, she had the whole drug addiction thing as a human, so there's that." He looked me in the eyes, "Are you okay? You want something for it."

I shook me head, "I'm fine, Damon. Thanks though." I paused, "How long before this whole physco stage settles? Hours? Days?"

"Depends. There's no 'Guidelines to Vampirism' book out there Olive." He smiled

"Well, how long before you learned to control it?"

"What makes you think I have it controlled?" He smirked

"Because you don't leave bodies all over town." I spat back

He nodded,

"A while, but I didn't have anybody helping me. I had to do it on my own. Vicki has 'Saint Stefan.' The thing is, when you're new, all your senses are heightened." he swiped his thumb across my cheek, "Love, lust, anger, desire...it can all blur into one urge, hunger."

"What does that even mean, Damon? That she's just going to kill every time she sees a person she once had any sort of feelings for?"

"It means that your brother won't be around very much longer if she pays him any visits."

"I can't let him get hurt Damon. I cant. I've- I've already lost my parents." I looked down at the ground and let a single tear roll down my cheek

"Hey." He lifted my chin up with his fingers and wiped my tear away, "I'm not gonna let him get hurt."

"You can't promise that. Not with a pyscho, drug addict, vampire out there."

"Well I can try."

"I should get going." I sighed after a long silence

"Olivia..."

I put my hand out to stop him,

"There's only so much information about this stuff that I can take in one sitting. Please, Damon."

He nodded before removing his hand from my cheek and rubbing my arm

"You got it. Have a nice night Olive." He smiled

**GILBERT HOUSE**

**Olivia's POV**

I was laying on Elena's bed, reading a magazine, while she was talking to Jeremy. Being the creepy sister I am, I was listening to everything they were saying

"You gotta call me, Vic. I don't get it. What's going on with you? Just...just call me please." Jeremy pleaded

"Hey. So, um, do you wanna hang out tonight? We could go to the, uh, Halloween thing at school. Could be fun!"

"Cool. Sure. Sounds uh... sounds fun. Can't wait."

"Jeez, be a little more sarcastic why don't ya." I shouted to him

"Don't act like your mom, Liv." He shouted back an I immediately shut up. Ever since mom and dad died, I guess I had been taking the 'mother hen' role on. I mean, besides Jenna

"I get you're upset about Vicki, but don't it out on us Jeremy." I yelled at him

"Look, we know you're upset about Vicki. I heard she called Matt. But you can't be with her. She needs to get better. The best thing you can do for her is let her go." Elena sighed

I heard Jeremy laugh before responding,

"What does that even mean, 'let her go'? Oh, okay, sure. Since we're such experts on letting people go, right?" With that I jumped up and walked into Jeremy's room across the hall

"Don't you dare." I growled at him

"I know you may not see it, but trust me Jer. It's for the best." Elena whispered

"Look, for months after mom and dad died, I felt like crap, like 'nothing really even mattered' crap. Now all of a sudden, I get these moments and things started to feel just a little bit better, and Vicki was in every single of 'em. So you may not see it, but trust me. Keeping me away from her is not for the best." He looked down at his phone and the. Back up at us, "I'm going to the party." He said as he left the room

"Ugh. Things are not gonna get any easier, are they?" Elena asked

"No. Probably not." I hugged her, "Hey, you coming to tonight?" I looked down and didn't see her in any costume.

"No. I don't think so."

"Stefan's gonna be looking for you!" I laughed

"Just tell him I fell asleep. It's been a long week Liv."

I nodded,

"I know. Just go to bed or something. I'm sure Jenna would be more than happy to watch 'Halloween' with you." I smiled

"Just go have fun Liv." She laughed

"Okay! Don't wait up love!" I yelled as I raced out of the house

**MYSTIC FALLS HIGH**

**Olivia's POV**

"Cider for the ladies. It's a Lockwood special." Tyler said as he walked up to Caroline, Bonnie, and me

"No way. Last year I was hung over until Thanksgiving." Bonnie laughed

"Lightweight." I smiled as I took a drink from my ex and gulped it back, "Jeez, add a little more vodka why don't ya." I coughed

"Well I on the other hand, am going to drink until someone is hot enough to make out with." Caroline rolled her eyes and grabbed a drink

"Sounds like a plan." Tyler said quietly before quickly stealing a glance at me and walking away with Care and Bonnie

"Hey mousy." I heard and turned to see Matt and Elena in their doctor's costumes

"You went with last year's costume

too, huh?" He smiled

It was a last minute decision for me to come tonight, so I just used my Little Red Riding good costume from last year when me and Tyler went together. He was the wolf and I was Red. It was pretty cute.

"Lee! You said you weren't gonna come!" I screamed when I saw my sister standing next to my best friend

"I know, but I figured I couldn't miss out, right?" She smiled, holding up her cup

"So Care's probably pissed that we're all in last years stuff..." I grumbled

"Oh well. We didn't even know we were coming until about 10 minutes ago." Matt laughed, "And you're going as...you?" He asked Jeremy

"He's not talking to us right now. We got into fight." I explained

"Yeah, I got into it with Vic too, when she got home. I'm trying not to smother her tonight, but part of me didn't wanna let her out of my sight."

I practically choked on the gulp of alcohol in my mouth eating that the newest vampire in Mystic Falls was here

"She's here?" Elena choked out

"Yeah, you can't miss her. She's a vampire." And that just made me spit my drink out

"You okay?" Matt asked and Elena and looked at me

"Uhh- it's just a little strong." I lied, "Where did Jeremy go?" I quickly asked, noticing that my brother was missing

"Guys, what's the matter?" Matt asked when we started frantically looking for Jeremy

"I..I've gotta find him."

**CLASSROOM**

**Third Person POV**

Vicki quickly sped off into a classroom when the smell of the blood got too overwhelming for her. Being a new vampire, being around all of this blood was not good. She felt as if, at second, she was crack, and attack.

"What, you're following me now?" She hissed when she saw Stefan enter the room

"You didn't really give me a much of choice.

"Let me out of here." Vicki groaned

"You shouldn't be here Vicki. Crowds like this, it make it even harder for you to keep yourself under control." He pointed

"I'm fine." Vicki lied

"Really?"

"Mm Hmm."

"No headache? Your stomach's not screaming at you? You're not feeling lightheaded or anxious or cranky like if someone looks at you the wrong way you could just rip their head off? Do you wanna know what that's called? It's called hunger and it's only gonna get worse and worse every minute that you pretend like it's not controlling you." Stefan asked, knowing exactly how Vicki was feeling

Reluctantly, Vicki followed Stefan out of the classroom, bumping into Matt, and Elena

"Thank God." Elena whispered

"What's the matter?"

"I lost track of Jeremy. I was worried. I- I sent Olivia to go find him." She explained

"What's going on?" Matt questioned

"Hey. uh, everything's fine." Stefan assured

Seeing how flustered her brother was, Vicki thought quick on her feet,

"I told you to quit bothering me."

"No. Vicki, don't do this." Elena caught on quickly

"Matt, he won't leave me alone." Vicki pleaded to her brother

"You need to back off, man."

"Matt, it's...it's okay." Elena tried to make Matt back off of Stefan

"No, it's not okay. What the hell is your problem?" Matt growled

"Stefan. She's gone." Elena gasped, looking around the room for Vicki

Without even thinking about it, Elena ran off, searching for the new vampire and Stefan ran Matt into the wall,

"I'm trying to help her!"

**PARKING LOT**

**Third Person POV**

"Woah, Vic. I was so worried about you!" Jeremy yelled when Vicki pulled him against a bus

"I'm fine now, but...I gotta leave." Vicki whispered

"Wh...what?Where?"

"I gotta get out of here, Jer. I just...I can't live at home with Matt. He just doesn't get it."

"No, you can't. You can't just leave." Jeremy pleaded

"Come with me. If you come with me, we can be together forever." she said before pulling him into a deep kiss

"Okay. Yeah." But she started kissing too hard and bite down on Jeremy's lip, "Ow. You're taking that costume a little too far. What are you doing?" he yelled when Vicki started sucking on his bleeding lip, "Vicki! Vicki, what the hell?! Oh, my god. No! stop! Vicki! No! Ah!"

**OUTSIDE**

**Olivia's POV **

I had literally searched everywhere for Jeremy. He was nowhere to be found. I didn't know what to do. Vicki was running loose, doing god knows what, possibly killing god knows who, and I couldn't even do the simple task of finding my 16 year old brother. Some sister I am.

"No. Ah!" I heard someone scream. No. It wasn't just someone. It was Jeremy.

"JEREMY!" I screamed and ran towards the parking lot

"Vicki, no!" I yelled when I saw her attacking Jeremy. I don't know what I was thinking. I picked up a wooden plank, ran towards her, and hit her in the back of the head with it, "Crap." I whispered when she turned around, clearly angry

Her eyes were not the beautiful green they once were, but now a dark red and black and covered in veins. No humanity was left in her eyes. She looked like a real monster. But before she could do anything, Stefan ran out and held Vicki to the bus behind us

"Vicki!" Jeremy yelled

"Go. get inside. Go!" Stefan yelled at Elena, Jeremy and I as Vicki disappeared under the bus

Everything after that seemed to go by in a blur. Out of nowhere, Vicki came up and flung Elena into the air, causing her to land in a pile of wood. Knowing that she was making her way towards my brother, I shoved him inside just in time for Vicki to bite into my neck, causing me to scream out

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

**Olivia's POV**

After watching one of my best friends get stabbed through the heart, I just shut down. The tears still hadn't fallen, so my vision was blurry. I just couldn't move. I was sitting in one of the tables in the front of the school, covered in blood. My blood, Elena's blood, and Vicki's.

"Liv! Hey, have you seen..." he stopped when he saw my neck, "Whoa Liv. Wh...what happened?" Matt laughed as he walked past me to get to his car

"Nothing. some idiot with some fake blood got me. "Sniffled

"I...I can't find Vicki. She totally bailed on me."

It took everything in me not to break down right then and there,

"I don't know where she is." I answered quietly

"Is this what I'm in for, a lifetime of worrying about her?" He asked

"You're a good brother, Matt." I said and looked up at him

"Yeah, Maybe she went home." Matt smiled

"Maybe." I sighed, the tears returning to my eyes

"Okay, we'll get home safe mouse." He nodded before walking to his car

Instead of getting into my car and going home like any normal person would do, I just sat there, and stared out into space. I wasn't really thinking about one thing in particular, just about everything that's happened in the last year. Losing my parents, taking the role as 'mother' for my two siblings, and now losing one of my best friends. When my parents died, I held everything in. I mean, of course I cried when they died, but once I saw how messed up Jer and Elena were, I pulled myself together and kind of just shut everything off. My family needed someone strong to help them through everything. And me crying everyday was not that. So I stopped. Picked up as the mother figure in the house and tried to get Elena and Jeremy back on their feet, not caring about how I felt. Not even when Jenna came to live with us did I turn it back on. I helped her around the house and just focused on everyone else but me. I couldn't do that anymore. I couldn't hold it in. So I sat there, and let it all out.

"Olive?" Someone said from the distance and I automatically knew who it was. There was no mistaking that voice

"Olivia?" This time the voice came from right beside me

**Damon POV**

There was no getting around the fact that after tonight, Elena hates me. The little conversation we just had pretty much clarified that. But the cause of Vicki's death wasn't even my fault. I mean sure, I was the one who turned her, but if Stefan had just kept her on the straight and narrow like he said he was going to, this whole night would have ended differently. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard what sounded like a small animal that was... Choking? But as I moved towards the sound, I realized it wasn't an animal. It was Olivia. And she wasn't choking, she was crying. Well, sobbing, hysterically. Sure I had seen enough women in my time cry, hell, I've even caused most of them to cry, but I had never seen someone cry like this. She looked so.. So broken. So defeated, that I felt guilty. I felt guilty about what I had done to Vicki. About how Olivia had to see one of her friends die. And I felt guilty about the complete asshole I was being towards everyone.

"Olive." I said loud enough for her to hear, but she made no movements

I knew that she wasn't one to let people see her get emotional, similar to me in that department, so when she made no effort to stop crying or calm herself down, I knew that something was seriously wrong.

"Olivia?" I whispered as I sat down next to her on the table

"She's dead." She whispered between sobs, calming down

"I'm sorry." I whispered into her hair, wrapping my arm around her shoulders.

We sat like that for some time, her breathing leveled out and neither of us spoke to the other. But it wasn't weird or awkward. It felt right.

"Vicki was a vampire. And now- now she's dead." She started to cry, harder this time, which I didn't know was possible. I quickly pulled her into my chest and stroked her hair as she cried, "Vicki's dead. And she's never coming back. And my- my parents are dead. They're gone. And Jeremy's a mess. And I have to lie to my best friend forever. I can't do this. This is why I made myself stop feeling after my parents died. I didn't want to feel like this. I don't want to hurt like this Damon." She sobbed and my heart broke.

I had never felt any sort of remorse towards anyone since I was turned. Not a single drop in the last 100 years. But being here with her, right now, listening to her sob against me, made me regret everything I had done since I got back to Mystic Falls.

"I'm so sorry." I tried to soothe her, before I got an idea, "Do you want me to help you?"

She moved against my chest to look into my eyes

"What do you-" she asked before realizing what I meant, "No. Damon, no. Please."

I nodded and rubbed her shoulder

"I know this is a shitty place to be in right now Liv. I know how this has to be hard for you. And I can't imagine what it is that you're going through. But you need to listen to me. You can't do this. You can't bottle everything up and every once in a while let it out. It will kill you. Trust me. This-" I said, wiping her tear streaked cheeks, "Isn't healthy. I know you think they need you to bottle it up, but they don't. You can't let it come to this."

By the time I had finished my speech, her breathing was even. At first, I thought she had fallen asleep, but all of a sudden she put her arms around my waist and whispered, "Thank you." I smiled and lifted her off the table, so we were both standing up.

"Anytime Olive. Just don't tell anyone. I can't have people thinking I actually care."

"Oh the horror." She laughed

"Come on Olive. I should get you home before someone thinks I ate you too." I smirked

"Shut up." She said before walking off in front of me

"Damn. You look hot." I growled as I sped up next to her and wrapped my arm around her waist

"And there goes that nice moment we just had."

"No really. You look hot." I said, in all seriousness. She was wearing a short red and black dress that ended at the top of her thigh and high heels. Her legs were perfect and she looked absolutely beautiful

"Shut up." She giggled and got into my car

GILBERT HOUSE

Olivia's POV

The car ride back home was quick and quiet. Neither one of us spoke, until we pulled into the driveway and Damon and I started walking towards the house

"If I did it, there's no guarantee that it would work...Because of who I am. Because of how I live. I don't have the ability to do it right." I heard Stefan to Elena, who were sitting on the bench outside

"What are they talking about?" I whispered to him

"Elena wants Stefan to compel Jeremy to forgot what he saw tonight." He answered quietly and we stopped before Elena or Stefan could see us

I thought about for a minute. It would make Jeremy feel okay. It would make the pain that he feeling, go away.

"I want him to it." I told him and his eyes shot down to look at me

"What?"

"I want Stefan make him forget." I said

"He can't guarantee that it would work for him. Because of how he eats. You heard him." He replied

"Then I want you to do it."

"Are you sure?" he asked

"Please." I begged as we started walking up the porch steps

"I can do it. If this is what you want...I'll do it." Damon said and glanced down at me.

"Liv?" she sniffled

"It's okay. I told him I wanted it." I nodded

"It's what I want. What we want." She wiped her eyes

"What do you want him to know?" Damon asked, looking at Elena

"I want you to tell him that Vicki left town and she's not coming back." She said firmly and then both looked at me

"I want him to know that he shouldn't worry about her. That she's okay, but she's not coming back. He's not gonna hurt anymore. He's gonna miss her, but he knows it's for the best."

Damon nodded and walked inside and I followed, leaving Stefan and Elena to talk

"Hey Jer." I walked into his room and almost fell to the ground and broke down myself. He was curled up into a ball on his bed and crying. I had never seen him like this, apart from when mom and dad died, "I have someone that needs to talk to you." I whispered and stroked his hair

"I can't be in here, Damon. I can't wat-"

"Go." He cut me off, knowing what I was saying

"Are you-"

"Yes. It'll be quick. I promise." I nodded and walked through the door, entering my bedroom

I changed into pajama clothes and laid down on my bed and just listened to the soft hum of Damon's voice through the wall. It was oddly comforting. Knowing that he was here and trying to fix what had happened…. Because of him. I know that I should blame for this whole thing, because it was him who turned Vicki. But I didn't. I don't know why. I felt safe when he was around me. I knew he would never hurt me. And I liked that. I liked that he was different with me

"It's done." I suddenly heard from the door. I didn't turn around to face him, but I knew that he had walked over and sat down because of the pressure now on the bed.

"Thank you." I whispered

"You okay?"

I didn't know how I felt. I didn't know if it was hurt, , or sadness, or both of them. I was just hurting. That's all I knew.

"No." I settled with

He stood up and walked closer to me, and brushed the hair off of my forehead, "I'm sorry." He whispered, "Go to sleep. It'll be better tomorrow." And he turned around to leave, but I grabbed his hand

"Thank you. For doing that for Jeremy. For earlier, back at the school. Just- thank you." I smiled

He smiled, and it wasn't one of those smirks he usually has, but a genuine smile, before walking back over to the door,

"Goodnight Olivia."


	8. 162 Candles

**So hi again guys! I'm SOOOOO sorry it's been so long since my last update, schools been crazy! But I'll be trying to pop out a couple of chapters in the next couple of days! I had surgery today, so I'll be home and writing away for the next couple days! Hope you're all still enjoying the story! And if you have ANY! And I do mean ANY suggestions or comments, let me know, I'll be happy to try and incorporate your ideas! Anyways, thanks a bunch for sticking around! I love you all!(:**

**Disclaimer: As usual, I do not own the Vampire Diaries): As much I would love to help write the script for it or anything): The only things I own are Olivia and anything that seems different from the show!**

**REMINDER! All of the links to Olivia's outfits are in my Bio!(:  
**

**BOARDING HOUSE**

**Third Person POV**

Stefan had fallen asleep in the living room hours ago, but he suddenly woke up when his book mysteriously fell from him lap. To top it off, the floor boards started to squeak, signaling someone was moving around the house

"Damon?" He called out

As soon as he got up out of his chair, whoever was in the house started moving around quickly, making sure not to be seen. Before he knew what had hit him, Stefan was tackled to the ground

"Lexi!?" Stefan asked, shocked when he finally saw who the vampire was that was on top of him

"Hi." The girl replied, her face vamped out

"What are you doing here?"

"How could you even ask that?" She asked before pulling him into a right hug

"I missed you." Stefan sighed

"Happy Birthday!" Lexi's voice filled the empty house

The two best friends sat and talked for hours, about the dumbest stuff, but neither of them cared. They were finally back together

"Stop. I don't know, some freak shot at me with wooden bullets. I bail in under sixty. And why is a news reporter hunting vampires?"

"I don't know who knows about us. That guy did. There could be others. Do me a favor, while you're here, please be careful."

"Why stay? I'm headed to New York for the weekend. Bon Jovi in the Garden. 'Wanted dead or alive', it's our theme song. It'll be a blast." Lexi said as she danced around the room

"Do you think he would actually remember us? That was a pretty crazy weekend huh?"

"We can make him remember us. Come on! Let's go. I mean, what's keeping you here?"

"I told you, her name is Elena. And her sister Olivia."

"Let's hope this Elena is better than the last girl you got all sprung over." Lexi whined as she held up a picture of Katherine

"You didn't even know Katherine." Stefan laughed as he took the picture away from his best friend

"Cause if I did I'd kick her ass. Little bitch. Speaking of... where's Damon?"

"Inflicting misery somewhere. Stalking Olivia. The usual. You gonna be okay here alone? 'Cause I got some things I gotta take care of."

"It's not exactly like I can go anywhere." She complained as she pointed to the sunlight seeping through the window, "And you and Damon are the only ones with these nifty little daylight rings. I have a mood ring from '75! Trade ya?"

"Doesn't work that way and you know it."

"Yeah." She rolled her eyes

"Hey Lex. I'm really glad that you came here." Stefan said as he walked out if the room

"What are we doing for your birthday? It's not every day a guy turns a hundred and sixty-two years old." She yelled back

"Really?" Stefan sighed

"Oh yeah."

**POLICE STATION**

**Third Person POV**

Mrs. Forbes took the job of asking anyone and everyone who had ever spoken to Vicki, about where she might have run off too. Each of the teens took their turns and answered every one of the Sheriff's question in almost the exact same way.

"Where did Vicki says she was going?" She asked

"She didn't." Jeremy responded

"Did she tell her brother where she was going?"

"No she didn't say anything to me. She told Jeremy to tell me that she was leaving town." Matt sighed

"Is there anyone I can talk to that may know what happened to her prior to her leaving town?" Liz questioned

"Stefan Salvatore may know. He came by the house to see her but she wouldn't talk to him." Matt whispered back

"What was he doing there?"

"I was trying to help her, I knew that Elena was worried about her brother, he was dating Vicki and she had drug problems, so I tried to help." Stefan replied, partially telling the truth

"So you got involved because Elena asked you to?"

"I asked Stefan to help. Olivia told me that Vicki was having some problems and that she was worried about Jeremy." Elena said quietly

"I thought that if someone tried to help Vicki, that we were helping my brother. He's one of the only people I have left, so I wanted to make sure nothing would happen to him." Olivia sadly said

"What was her behavior like those last few days before she left?"

"Up and down , very sketchy, like she was coming down from some major partying." Matt said truthfully

"Any signs of aggression or violence?"

"None that I remember." Jeremy stated

"No." Said Stefan

"No." Elena replied

"I don't think so, no." Olivia mumbled

"So you believe Vicki really has left town?" Liz questioned

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"I'll miss her but...I think it's for the best." Jeremy sighed sadly

**Olivia's POV**

We had all finished our interrogations and now Stefan and I were standing outside waiting for Elena and Jeremy to come out, when Matt walked by and glared at Stefan

"I was trying to help her Matt. That's all." Stefan called to him, but I put my hand on his arm to stop him

"He lost his sister Stefan. Just give him some time." I nodded sadly at him

We both turned back around to see Elena, Jeremy, and Jenna walking out of the building

"I'll meet you guys at the car." Elena said to them as she walked up to us

"You okay?" I asked

"I don't think the Sheriff suspected anything." Elena responded

"Yeah. Jeremy had no memory at all. All he knew was what Damon made him know." I added

"Thank you." Stefan nodded at us both

It was an awkward silence before Elena spoke up again, this time talking to only Stefan,

"I can't do this Stefan."

I took that as my cue,

"Alright, so I'm gonna go. I got stuff I gotta get done. Yeah... Bye." I said awkwardly

"Okay. Be careful." She nodded and I started to walk away

"Every time I look at Matt or Jeremy, all I think is that Vicki-" I stopped listening when I heard them bring up Vicki and got into my car, speeding off towards the boarding house

I had come over to talk to Damon about last night, and my... Outburst last night. The front door was always unlocked at this place, so I just walked right in. I had heard voices from upstairs, so me being the young, stupid teenager that I am, walked in. Right to find some girl on top of Damon

"…Know I can." I heard a women mumbled

"Yeah." Damon choked out

"Oh my god." I quickly covered my eyes as soon as I saw her on top of Damon, "I-I should have- oh my god. Sorry."I stuttered, assuming they were about to... ya know, before running back downstairs

"It's Olivia, right?" I qucikly turned around to see the girl standing behind me

"Uhh. Yeah." I said skeptically

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna hurt you." She smiled before walking up to me, "I'm Lexi. Stefan's friend."

"Does Stefan know you're with his brother?" I sneered. Why was I acting like this? Damon was my friend. That's all.

"Who? Damon?" Lexi snorted

"I'm pretty sure that's Stefan's only brother."

"Hmm. Stefan was right. You got spunk." She smiled

"Why does everyone keep saying that?!" I yelled, "I don't have 'spunk.' I'm acting normal! I don't even know what the hell that means."

"It's not a bad thing Olivia. I like it. Hell, I wish I was more like you." She smiled

"Not every day that you hear a vampire say that about a human." I laughed, "Well, I should... go." I said slowly, "It was nice meeting you Lexi."

"You too Olivia." She laughed and zipped back upstairs

She seemed nice. She was a lot like Stefan. But I didn't like that there was another vampire in town. I didn't know what she was capable of. As I got into my car and drove back home, all I could think about was how I felt when I saw Lexi on top of Damon. The feeling that was in my stomach. I didn't know if I liked it or not. It was the same feeling I had last year whenever I saw Ty with another girl. Jealousy.

"Yeah. Well Logan's a jerk." I heard Elena explain to Jenna when I got back home

"You didn't get a brush-off e-mail saying, 'I'm leaving town. See ya.'" Jenna sighed and I sat down between the two on the couch

"I swear, if this douche doesn't clean up his-" I was cut off by Jeremy from the kitchen

"Wanna keep it down over there?" He asked

"Why? What are you doing?"

"Homework."

"Since when do you do homework?" Elena laughed and I got up and ran behind Jeremy

"It's true. Look at this." I exclaimed as I held up his math homework, "Actual work."

"I gotta finish that." he growled before ripping it out of my hand, "I'm way behind and I have a quiz tomorrow so..."

All three of us, Elena, Jenna, and myself, looked at each other quickly before I spoke,

"What do you think?"

"Alien maybe?" Elena guessed

"Some sort of replicant." Jenna laughed

"He can hear you."

"I know. That's the point bud." I giggled and ruffled up his hair, which earned me a glare

**SHERIFF'S OFFICE**

**Third Person POV**

"Yeah. Send him in." Liz said over the phone, and not a minute later, Damon walked in, "Mister Salvatore, come on in. Could you get the door for me?"

"Sure."

"I understand from Mrs. Lockwood that your uncle is out the town." Liz said as Damon said down, a box in hand

"Yes he is. But I spoke with Zach. He filled me in and asked if I could bring this to you." Damon replied, as he handed Liz the bod

"Vervain." She whispered

"That's all we have at the moment, I hope it's enough."

Liz nodded, "It's a small circle...Founding families, a few city officials."

"And your deputies, of course right? Are we any closer?" Damon asked, playing the human role well

"I think our facts are wrong. We've always believed that vampires can only come out in the dark. What if that's changed?"

"So is that even possible?" Damon asked, getting a little nervous

"We've exhausted every other option. We have to consider the vampire may be walking around during the day. Right in front of us."

"Hm. So what's the next step?"

"We're now looking at anyone new to town, since the deaths began. Should turn up a suspect or two."

"And I, of course, will do anything I can to help." Damon smirked

**GILBERT HOUSE**

**Olivia's POV**

"Hiya boo." I peeked my head into Elena's room, only to find her under her blankets... Still, "So I brought someone who wants to see you." I walked in the room and sat down next to my sister

"You up?" Bonnie whispered

"No."

"Well you're gonna wake up." i said, aiding Bonnie in trying to rip her blankets off of her body

"No, no!" She yelled

"Why haven't you called me back?" Bonnie asked

"I'm sorry."

"Are you gonna stay in there forever?"

"Yep." "Most likely." Elena and I said at the same time

"Move over." Bonnie said to Elena, so that my sister was now sandwiched between Bonnie and I, "I'm officially worried. What's going on?"

"I'm tired of thinking ... of talking I..." she answered and I started rubbing her back

"Can I get a one-line version so I can at least pretend to be helpful?"

"Stefan and her broke up.." I sighed when Elena didn't reply

"I'm so sorry. Are you ok ? Right stupid question." Bonnie sighed and shook her head. "I know I've been kind of MIA when you need me the most. I suck." Bonnie said, clearly upset that she hasn't been around when Elena needed her

"You wanna make it up to me. Get my mind off of it." My sister sighed and sat up

"And I'm almost 100% positive that she doesn't mean that in any sort of sexual way." I smirked, making Elena giggle

"_Thank God! Finally, a smile._" I thought

"Just remember you asked for it." Bonnie suddenly smirked

Before either Elena or I knew what was going on, Bonnie raced around the room and shut the windows, before coming back to the bed and ripping a pillow full of feathers.

"Hey!" We both yelled

"Be patient. And I need to swear you BOTH to secrecy." Bonnie said, mostly looking at me

"What? I tell a secret once and I'm labeled for life." I threw my hands up in defeat

"You told Ben McKetrick that I wrote 'Mrs. McKetrick' all over my notebooks and that I was in love with him." Bonnie laughed

"Well you did." I whispered

"Bon, it's kind of a bad week for secrets." Elena said, getting back on subject

"Swear, 'cause I'm not supposed to be showing you this." Bonnie replied, also getting serious

"Ok, we swear." I said, holding my hands up and giving her the Girl Scout promise

"There's no windows open, right?"

"Right." Elena said after looking at both closed windows

"There's no fan. No air conditioning."

"None. You're starting to freak US out Bon."

"Grams just showed me this. You're gonna love it. You ready?"

All of a sudden, one of the feathers from the pillow started to rise up off of Elena's bed. I looked around the room again, and once again, noted that there was nothing around to cause this feather to float. What the hell was going on? As soon as the feather slowly floated back down onto the bed, I thought it was over. But just then, the rest of the feathers levitated off of the bed and were floating right between the three of us. Elena and I looked at each other in amazement, giggling

"It's true guys. Everything my Grams told me. It's impossible and it's true. I'm a witch." Bonnie smiled the biggest smile I had ever seen on her

"I believe you." Elena said

"How could we not." I said, still giggling as the feathers fell back down into the bed

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

**Third Person POV**

"So this Elena girl. She'll come around. I'm sure of it. Have you had sex yet?" Lexi asked, sitting in the chair across from Stefan

"No." Stefan said quietly

"Sex always works. I mean you'll rock her world so hard with your vamp sex, she'll be yours forever." She laughed

"Yeah, but see, this isn't about sex or... or compulsion or any of our other tricks. She has to want to be with me on her own terms."

"Wow. That sounded all mature and grown-up."

"I'm not getting any older." Stefan said as Lexi picked up a blood bag from her suitcase

"Want some?" She asked

"No. Thank you." Stefan said, eyes the blood

"Relax I didn't kill anyone for it. This phlebotomist I went out with a few times, he's my supplier." She paused at Stefan's expression, "Oh don't judge, ok? Listen I tried the animal diet; lasted three weeks."

"It doesn't matter. Cause if I started again ... I just don't know if..." He trailed off

"You could stop." Lexi finished

"Lexi, I'd never judge you."

lI'm just jealous of your restraint. I have none. I delight in hedonism. Speaking of which, what are we doing tonight?"

"Funny you should ask." Damon smirked as he walked into the living room

"Well I wasn't asking you." Lexi growled

"There's a party at the grill. You'll love it. Banquettes, Tacky wait staff, All of Stefan's friends."

"Yeah, I don't want a Birthday party." Stefan mumbled

"Well, It's not for you. It's a party party. No one's gonna know it's your birthday. Caroline's throwing it."

"Damon, stay away from Caroline." Stefan sighed and rolled his eyes

"We're friends it's cool. It's important for the town to see us out and about like normal folk. We need to blend." Damon glared down at Lexi's blood bag before snorting, "Hmm. I prefer mine at 98.6." he said before leaving

"Let's go. Please?" Lexi begged her best friend

Lexi had been in the shower for the last half hour while Stefan was sitting at his desk writing in his journal

"Lex! Seriously? Hurry up!" he yelled

"I'm almost ready." She replied, walking out of the bathroom in a towel

"I can't believe you actually think that we should go to this thing."

"It's not like I'm asking you to run outside midday without your ring. I mean, seriously, it's a party." Lexi laughed

"A party that Damon wants us to go to. So my question is why? I think he's up to something."

"Who cares? What can he possibly do in front of all those people? In a public place no less?"

"He knows how to keep a low profile. Believe me."

"Ok so he'll behave. Come on. One day a year I get you, one day that you're not brooding and existing in your own head."

"It's my birthday, yeah?"

"It's my day; and that guy, that jump naked in the Trevi fountain; and got drunk on the torch of the statue of Liberty; that guy can take a break from all of his worrying for one night and go to a stupid party. So quit your whining and go get ready."

"Fine." Stefan said, rolling his eyes, and walking into the bathroom

'_Jesus. Can't a girl have one second to herself in this damn town!?" _Lexi thought as the doorbell rang and she walked downstairs to answer it

"It's open! Come on in."

As soon as Lexi got to the bottom of the stairs and sees who walked through the door, her heart stopped and she gasped

"Oh My- Oh My God! How...How...Who?"

"I'm Elena." Elena pointed to herself, "Who are you?"

"Lexi. Friend of Stefan's."

"Is he here?"

"He's in the shower. Do you want to wait?" Lexi asked

You could visibly see Elena's body tense at the girl in front of her. Sure, any girl would assume that this new, beautiful, girl had gotten with Stefan.

"No."

"I'll tell him you stopped by." Lexi smiled

"That's okay." Elena said, and left a little shocked at what had just happened

"Are you out of your freaking mind?" Lexi screamed as soon as she sped back upstairs into Stefan's bedroom

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked

"I just met Elena." Lexi yelled and held up a picture of Katherine, "You have some serious explaining to do.

OLIVIA'S BEDROOM

Olivia's POV

It was the first time in weeks that I had actually felt okay enough to take the guitar out of the back of my closet. Mom had given it to me on my 7th birthday and after that, she taught me everything I know about music. Then, after she died, I couldn't look at it. I shoved it to the back of my closet and pilled clothes on top so I wouldn't have to see it again. Seriously, I got rid of every sort of thing that reminded me of music. My iPod went in with my guitar. All my notebooks filled with songs were in dusty boxes up in the attic. I couldn't sing anymore. That was something we did together. But recently, I don't know, it just seemed okay. Like she would want me to keep singing. And I didn't feel as… sad, anymore. But even with me feeling better about it, I still wouldn't sing in front of anyone. Not even Elena or Jeremy. That was off limits. And they understood that. So I un-buried my guitar and sat Indian style on my bed, closed my eyes, and just let everything come back to me.

"_Well I've heard there was a sacred chord_

_David played and it pleased the Lord_

_But you don't really care for music, do ya ?_

_Well it goes like this:_

_The fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift_

_The baffled king composing Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Well your faith was strong but you needed proof_

_You saw her bathing on the roof_

_Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you_

_She tied you to her kitchen chair_

_She broke your throne, she cut your hair_

_And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Oh baby I have been here before_

_I've seen this room and I've walked this floor_

_You know I used to live alone before I knew you_

_And I've seen your flag on the marble arch_

_And love is not a victory march_

_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Well there was a time when you let me know_

_What's really going on below_

_But now you never show that to me do you_

_And remember when I moved in you_

_The holy dove was moving too_

_And every breath we drew was Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Well maybe there is a God above_

_But all I've ever learned from love_

_Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew you_

_And it's not a cry that you hear at night_

_It's not somebody who's seen the light_

_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Halleluj- " _I stopped when I heard a floor board creek from next to my bed. I looked up and saw Damon sitting on the bench under my windows

"Jesus Christ! How long were you sitting there?" I gasped, holding my chest

"Long enough." Damon smirked, "I didn't know you could sing." He said as he got up and moved so he was sitting in front of me on my bed

"Yeah. I don't" I sighed

"Well, you know, I'm not a music expert or anything, but I'm almost positive that what you just did was sing." He chuckled

"I know. I just meant, that I don't sing anymore."

"Well I don't know why not. Gotta say, you're pretty good Gilbert."

I smiled up at him before looking back down at my guitar

"I used to sing with my mom. It was kinda our thing, ya know?"

He was so quiet that I had to look up to see if he was still there.

"I'm sure that with a voice like yours, your mom wouldn't want you to stop. Especially since you love it." I must have had a questionable look on my face, because he chuckled, "Come on Olive. It's obvious that you love to sing. I could see it."

With his little comment, I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks. I cleared my throat and stood my guitar on the ground next to my bed,

"So what did ya come over for?"

He smirked, "There's a party tonight. At the Grill. Kinda for Stefan's B-Day"

"AHH!" I screeched and his bounced back, a little surprised, "It's his birthday?!"

"Yeah." He chuckled, "So you should come. Let loose a little Olive."

I smiled and nodded, "Alright. Fine. I'll be there. But be prepared Salvatore. When I let loose, I tend to go a little crazy." I said, pinching my thumb and index finger together, creating a small gap

"I'll be waiting." Damon said, getting up and walking towards the window, "By the way, you're not normal. You're spunky. Get over it."

My mouth dropped opened and I gaped at him

"Were you listening to my conversation this morning?!" I yelled

"Maybe just a little." He smirked, making the same pinching motion I had just done a minute earlier

"You little- Go! Get out!" I laughed and threw a pillow at him, which he easily dodged, before bouncing out the window

"Stupid Vampire." I giggled

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

**Third Person POV**

"You have some serious emotional damage." Lexi laughed as she finished putting on her make up

"No, it's not what you think. She's not Katherine."

"Then they're related, 'cause they can be twins."

Stefan shrugged, " I don't know."

"You don't know or you didn't find out?"

"No. Maybe. I don't want to know. I have no desire to tie Elena to Katherine. [sees Lexi's expression] Ok yes, yes the resemblance is what drew me in. But that's it. Katherine and Elena may look the same on the outside but on the inside they are completely different."

"So Elena is not a raging Bitch then, huh?" Lexi laughed and sat down on the bed in front of Sefan

"No. Elena is ... Elena's warm and she's...she's kind," He smiled brightly, "And she's caring, and she's selfless, and it's real... and honestly when I'm around her... I- I completely forget what I am."

"Oh My god!" Lexi giggled, "You're in love with her."

"Yeah. Yeah, I am."

**GILBERT HOUSE**

**Olivia's POV**

"Hey." Stefan smiled

"Hello friend. May I say, you look very good for a hundred and something year old man." I smiled

"Lexi told you?" Stefan sighed

"Nope. Your brother." I nodded

"Try not to make a big deal out of it, okay? I hate birthdays."

"Well yeah, I bet I would too if I had celebrated almost 160 of them." I laughed and looked behind me, "I'll be right back. Stay here."

"Elena. Hey." I whispered to my twin sitting on the couch, "Go. Someone's here to see you."

"Liv, I-"

"Now Elena." I growled and she got up and walked to the door

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked

"Just let the man talk." I groaned as I got my jacket on and walked out to my car, "See ya at the Grill." I yelled back at the couple

**GRILL**

**Damon's POV**

"Where is it?" I growled at Caroline

"Bonnie won't give it to me." She whined

"So rip it off her neck."

"I tried. It shocked me."

"Damn it! Why does it do that? I need that crystal." I groaned, trying to think of a way to get the necklace off the little witch bitch

"Why are you being like this? I'm so good to you and I'd do anything. It's just some stupid necklace." Caroline broke me out of my thoughts as she placed her hands on my chest

"No, you are the only stupid thing here. And shallow. And useless."

I left the girl standing there, looking like someone just ran over her childhood pet, when I saw Elena standing next to her sister, staring at Stefan and his BFF

"Stefan smiles. Alert the media." I grinned

"You haven't given him a lot of reasons to be happy lately." Elena growled at me

"Oh, you're right. Poor Stefan persecuted throughout eternity by his depraved brother; does it get tiring being so righteous?"

"It flares up in the presence of psychopaths." She retorted and all I could hear was Olivia giggling behind her

"Ouch! Well, consider this psychopath's feelings get hurt." I said 'sadly' and placed my hand over my heart

Olivia stepped out from behind her sister and walked right up to me,

"What did you do to Jeremy?" she asked softly

"I'm gonna need a less vague question my dear."

"When you did what you did, to Jeremy's memory of Vicki, what else did you do to him?" Elena answered first

"You asked me to take away his memory of fangs and all the bad stuff. You wanted me to take away his suffering."

"Yeah, I get that, but he's acting really different. He seems okay with everything. A little too okay. I mean he's studying; he's not doing drugs; not drinking; are you sure you didn't do anything else? I'm serious Damon. He's not acting like himself." Olivia said, rubbing my arm

"Olivia, I took away his suffering." I nodded at her and she nodded back, before walking off to the bar

Olivia's POV

I really didn't know how long I had been at the bar, but the bartender was being very nice to me and kept giving me shots of… well I'm not really sure what they were shots of, but man were they good. Caroline goes all out in these parties, so I had lost Elena in the sea of people. And God only knows where Damon snuck off too. I was pretty sure Bonnie had gone home, and Caroline just left her spot next to me to go to the bathroom. I had to admit, the girl might be annoying, but man was she fun to get drunk with. I decided that sitting by myself wasn't really working out anymore when I started to fall off of the bar stool, so I made my way over to Matt's table, where he was sitting with Caroline.

"Hiya guys!" I giggled when I slipped into the booth across from the two of them

"You a little hammered too, huh?" he chuckled

"Well, the bartender was being very kind to me." I giggled and hiccupped, "Ohh, 'scuse me." I smiled

"Bad night you two?" he asked

"Nah. I'm just letting loose Mattie!" I laughed

"Care?" Matt asked

"Baddest. Am I shallow?"

"Is that a trick question?"

"I don't mean to be. I wanna be deep. I wanna be, like ...the abyss deep." Caroline sighed

"No offense, Care ,but deep's really not your scene." Matt laughed a little but stopped when he saw how upset she was

Through this whole conversation, I was just eating Mattie's curly fries that he had on the table, not really caring that he would defiantly be mad at me for stealing his food. He always does

"That's true. I'm shallow, I am worse than shallow, I'm a kiddie pool!" Caroline cried

"You're not a kiddie pool. You're not a kiddie pool." Matt laughed

"Can I just go home okay?"

"I'll take you come on. You're okay." He said as he got both himself and Caroline up, then he turned to me, "You gonna be okay? I can come back and get you Mouse."

"No! I'll be great! Go be a shiny knight in amour!" I yelled as he walked away with Caroline

**MYSTIC GRILL BAR**

**Third Person POV**

Damon was now sitting at the bar, watching Olivia sit by herself and eat her fries. He chuckled. She really was telling the truth earlier when she said she goes all out when she gets drunk. Before he had a chance to get up and walk over to her, Lexi walked up to him, handing him shots

"All right, the shots are a bribe. I need you to answer a question. What are you really doing in Mystic Falls?"

"Have you tried The Brittle. It wins award." Damon deflected

"Cut the crap."

"Okay, I have a diabolical master plan." He smirked

"What is it?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be very diabolical, now would it?" and before Lexi could anything out, Liz walked over to the two vampires and injected Lexi with a shot of vervain

"What are you doing?!" Damon asked, playing along with his plan

"Thank you for the vervain; now if you'll excuse me." Liz said as her and two officers helped to get Lexi out of the building

**Olivia's POV**

I lost track of everyone else that I had come to the Grill with, so I decided that now was a good time to go home. I fished around in my pocket for my keys and once I found them, I walked outside just in time to see Damon shove a stake into Lexi's chest

"Oh my god!" I gasped and dropped my keys, causing Sheriff Forbes and Damon to immediately look over to me

"Olivia." Liz sighed, "Oh God."

"You okay?" Damon asked Liz

"I'm fine. But- Olivia, she- she shouldn't have seen that."

"It's okay. I'll take care of her. I promise. She'll be fine." I heard Damon say and Liz nodded

Damon walked up to me and put his hand on my cheek,

"You alright?"

"Uhh, yea-um- I think- I don-" I mumbled, half because of how drunk I was, and half because even though I had just met Lexi, I liked her, and I was sad that she was now dead.

"Come on. I'm gonna take you home." He nodded

"No." I stopped, "I can't. Jenna- and I'm drunk. Realllllllly drunk."

"You'll be fine. Come on. I gotta get you out of here."

"Okay. I dropped my keys. Somewhere. They're somewhere in the ground."

"Oh no no no. You are not driving. Are you kidding?" he laughed and he grabbed my keys from the ground. He walked me over to my car, helping me once or twice when I would stumble on my own feet.

"Um, Damon, this is not how you get to the Gilbert house." I pointed out when he turned down a dirt road

"I know."

"Are you kidnapping me? You do know that that's illegal right? What If I die?!"

"And I take it this is why you don't drink. You get very annoying. And I wouldn't let you get even a bruise, what makes you think I'd let you die?" he growled

I wasn't sure what the feeling was that swept through my body, but when he said that, I just felt…happy. I couldn't tell you if it was because of the alcohol, or him saying that he would protect me, but whatever it was, I liked it. Damon stopped the car and I realized where we were.

"Your house? Really? Do you think that just cause I'm drunk, you'll get in my p-pants?" I hiccupped

"Trust me Olive, I don't need you to be drunk to get into your pants."

"So cocky." I mumbled as he walked me inside and laid me down on the couch in his room.

"Just go to sleep Liv." He mumbled and I dosed off, until I heard yelling

"I told you I'd take care of it."

Clearly Damon and whoever he was arguing with didn't know I was in the room, so I peeked my head over the back of the couch and watched in horror as Stefan attacked Damon and pinned him to the wall

"Come on, I did this for you. To get them off our trail." Damon chocked

"You never do anything for anyone but yourself." Stefan growled and shoved something into Damon's stomach

"You missed!" I heard Damon groan

"No. You saved my life. I'm sparing yours. We're even. And now we're done." Stefan snarled and left the room, leaving Damon bleeding out on the ground

"Oh my god. Damon. Damon! Oh my god!" I yelled as I scurried off of the couch and crawled over to him

"Downstairs. In the basement. There's blood bags. Go. Get a couple."

"Damon. I'm drunk. I- I can barely walk… in a- a straight… line. I can't search your…house." I slurred, getting anxious that he would die right in front of me

"Olivia. I need you to do this." He panted, his face turning paler by the second

I sat back on my knees and looked down at my hands, which were shaking like crazy, when I got an idea. I took my bracelet off of my arm and held my wrist out in front of Damon

"What are you doing?" he groaned

"Keeping you alive. Take it." I said, shaking my wrist in front of his face

"Olivia-"

"I'm drunk… and I you need blood… and I happen to have some… that I'm not using." I smiled, "Take it."

"You're being stupid. I could hurt you." Damon mumbled

"No. You won't. I trust you."

"Olive-"

"Damn it Damon!" I said and shoved my wrist into his mouth. It took a second or two, but I finally felt his fangs come out and graze my skin before gently slipping into my skin. At first it was painful. I could feel the blood leaving my body and my arm started to slowly feel heavier and heavier

"Damon, I think that's good." I mumbled, but he didn't listen. He just kept drinking, "Damon, your- you're taking too much. Damon! Stop!" the last thing I remember is looking at Damon's vamped out face, his mouth dripping with my blood.

Version of Hallelujah Olivia sings: (**TAKE OUT THE SPACES)**

www .you tube watch?v=sDJgxE-0PZI


	9. History Repeating

**So hi again guys! I'm SOOOOO sorry it's been so long since my last update, schools been crazy! But I'll be trying to pop out a couple of chapters in the next couple of days! I had surgery today, so I'll be home and writing away for the next couple days! Hope you're all still enjoying the story! And if you have ANY! And I do mean ANY suggestions or comments, let me know, I'll be happy to try and incorporate your ideas! Anyways, thanks a bunch for sticking around! I love you all!(:**

**Disclaimer: As usual, I do not own the Vampire Diaries): As much I would love to help write the script for it or anything): The only things I own are Olivia and anything that seems different from the show!**

**REMINDER! All of the links to Olivia's outfits are in my Bio!(:**

**MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL**

**Elena's POV**

"Good Morning everyone. Alrighty." The man in the front of the room said

"Are you okay?" I mouthed to Bonnie. She looked like she hadn't slept in days and she looked scared. I tried to think of what could have scared her, and the only thing I could think of was Damon. But she didn't know about vampires. Did she?"

"Alaric Saltzman. It's a mouthful. I know. Doesn't exactly roll off the tongue. Saltzman is of German origins. My family emigrated here in 1755 to Texas. I, however, was born and raised in Boston. Now the name Alaric belongs to a very dead great-grandfather I will never be able to thank enough. You'll probably want to pronounce 'Aleric' but it's ...'Alaric', okay. So you can call me Ric. I'm your new history teacher."

I kind of dozed off, thinking about Stefan and how he acted last night, until Ric started taking attendance, "Elena Gilbert?" he asked and I raised my hand, "Olivia Gilbert?" he asked and it was silent. That was odd, normally Liv would have made some comment about how we had a hot teacher or anything, but no one said anything, "Elena, I take it you're related to Miss Olivia. Is she absent today?"

"Uhh, yeah." I sighed and grabbed my phone, trying to figure out where my sister was

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

**Third Person POV**

"Rise and Shine." Damon said from Stefan's doorway, "You'll be late for school."

"What...What are you doing?" Stefan asked, rubbing his eyes

"Peace offering." He held out a mug of blood, "Come on you need it for blood circulation. Does dead flesh good. All right. I'm Sorry."

"Step aside, please." Stefan growled

"Come on. I got the town off our back. It was for the greater good but I'm sorry. And to prove it, I'm not gonna feed on a human for at least a ...week. I'll adopt a Stefan diet, only nothing with feathers." Damon joked

"Cause I realize that killing your closest and oldest friend is beyond evil, and yet somehow, it's worthy of humor." Stefan mimicked

"Are you mimicking me?"

"Yes, Stefan. Now that the secret society of vampires haters is off our back, I can go back to my routine of how can I destroy Stefan's life this week."

"And I can go back to sulking and Elena-longing and forehead brooding. This is fun . I like this." Damon laughed

"And I will finally reveal the ulterior motive behind my evil and diabolical return to Mystic Falls." Stefan knew that this was far-fetched, Damon telling him why he was actually back in Mystic Falls, but he had to give it a shot

"Yeah. I'm done. 'That's just like you, Damon. Always have to have the last word.'" Damon chuckled as he walked out of his little brother's room

**DAMON'S BEDROOM**

**Olivia's POV**

God. I knew that I drank a lot last night, but I didn't think I would feel like this. This was worse than any other hangover I had ever had before. My head was throbbing and even with the blinds closed, the sun was too much and it burned my eyes. I got off the bed, and made my way over to a small, dark, corner and sat there, with my knees pulled up to my chest.

"Olivia?" I heard as the door opened, "Olive?"

Damon? Why was Damon in my room? Wait a minute, this wasn't my room. I didn't have any dark corners in my room. Or silk sheets. Where the hell was I?

"Damon?" I whispered

"Hey. What are you doing over here?" he laughed, crouching down to my eye level

"Don't laugh at me. The sun hurts." I whined

"Liv, the curtains are closed." He chuckled quietly

"It doesn't matter. It still hurts. And I said not to laugh at me."

It was quiet for a minute before he spoke, "What do you remember from last night?"

"Not much. Uhh, I remember the very nice bartender who kept giving me drinks." I paused, trying to think of last night, when it all came back to me, "I remember you-" I whispered and his head dropped, "You killed Lexi. An- and then Stefan…he. Oh my god. Your stomach. Are you okay?" I asked, and frantically pulled his shirt up, showing his smooth stomach. Without a scratch.

"You're okay." I sighed

"Yeah. Thanks to you." He whispered

"Me? What did-"I started, but them remember what I did for him, "Oh."

"Oh? Olivia, I could have killed you. Hell, I almost did!" Damon growled

It was kind of odd to see him so… so upset over almost hurting me. But it was also nice. To see the softer side of him. But then I looked down at my wrist, and saw that there was no mark.

"Where did the bite go?" I asked

"I gave you blood. I took a lot, and you passed out. So I moved you to my bed, and fed you mine."

"Well then, looks like we did alright." I smiled, the sun no longer hurting my eyes

"How do you figure?"

"We're both still alive." I smirked and walked towards the door

"Where are you going?" he asked from behind me

"I'll see you later Damon." I sang as I walked out of the boarding house, leaving a dumbfounded Damon on his bed

**MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL**

**Olivia's POV**

"Yeah, I just didn't sleep well last night." Bonnie replied

"OLIVIA!" I heard from behind us, and I turned to find my sister running for me

"Hey 'Lena." I smiled

"Where the Hell were you this morning?"

"Uhh, I had to stop by , uhh.. I tried to think of something that wouldn't piss her off, but came up with nothing, "I got drunk last night. Like _super_ drunk." I emphasized the super, "And Damon took me back to his place because I knew you and Jenna wouldn't be too happy with me. And I woke up late."

I could see her start to internally freak out at the fact that a.) I was drunk last night and b.) that I was with Damon all night_,_ so I cut back in

"Relax Lee, I was passed out the whole night. Nothing happened. Besides, he wasn't even home when I woke up." I lied, "Now if you don't mind, Bonnie here was about to tell me about the dream she's been having."

"It's not really a big deal." Bonnie sighed

"Yes it is. Now spill." I smirked

Bonnie told us about how this Emily chick would stalk her and then force her to follow her into the woods. If you ask me, it was all way too freaky for me

"And then I ended up at the remains of the old Fell's church before I woke up back in the woods." Bonnie finished

"And you always see your ancestor Emily?" Elena asked

"Mhm. Do you believe in ghosts?"

"HA! You'd be surprised what I believe now-a-days!" I laughed

"Yeah. Two weeks ago I'd said no but now..."

"Cause I think I'm being haunted." Bonnie cut in

"I don't get it. Why Emily?" Elena asked

"Grams said she was a powerful witch back in the civil war days and that this medallion was hers, a witch's talisman."

"And it all started when you got the necklace?" I asked. This was all kind of freaking Bonnie out, but I thought it was pretty cool. I mean, don't get me wrong, if I was the one being haunted, I can guarantee that I wouldn't enjoy it, buts not me, so I can. It would be pretty cool to be a witch. Control the weather and stuff. But no. I'm just a tiny little human who can't even control who she gets feelings for. Wait. No! I didn't mean that. I don't have feelings for anyone. No. That'd be crazy.

"I can't call her. She's gonna tell me to embrace it .I don't want to embrace it. I want it to stop." Bonnie growled and pulled me out of my head, "Whatever. I'm just gonna go to class. I'll see you two later. She smiled and walked off.

Before we could even get anywhere, we saw Stefan sitting on a table and Elena immediately walked over to him. I, on the other hand, kind of wanted nothing to do with him at the moment. You know, because of him stabbing Damon and all last night. But I don't even think he knows I was there, so this could be a problem.

"Hi." Stefan said softly, and looked over at me, "Olivia." He nodded and I took that as a perfect sign that he did know I was there last night.

"You weren't in class. I was worried."

"Yeah, I got your messages, and sorry I didn't get back to you, but...what I wanna say shouldn't be said over the phone." Stefan sighed

"A simple "I didn't kill my brother" text would have sufficed."

"I didn't kill my brother, as much as he deserved it. He has you to thank you for that."

"HA!" I snorted and both of them looked at me, "You know what, you two clearly have a lot to talk about, so I'm just gonna go. I'll see you at home Elena. Stefan." I nodded and walked off

I wandered around the parking lot, trying to remember where I parked, when I stopped behind a big truck and tried to listen to whatever Damon was saying to Bonnie. These were the times I wished I had their vampire super hearing

"I know a lot of things, and I know more about that crystal than you do, and I know that she's using it to creep inside of you. See how scared you are? And you should be, because I will get that crystal, even if I have to wait for Emily to give it to me herself. So, Next time she comes out to play, you tell her...That a deal's a deal." Damon smirked and opened Bonnie's door for her, only to close it a second later

I thought I had gotten off Scott free when Damon didn't say anything about me standing there, so I slowly started to back away from the truck

"You know, eavesdropping is frowned upon by most people, Olive." He suddenly said from next to me

"Holy crap!" I jumped and hit my head on the side of the large truck, "Oww" I moaned, holding my head

"You have to be careful. You have my blood in your system. One mistake and bye bye human Olive." He mimicked a wave goodbye

I hadn't thought about that. That if I had gotten in an accident or hit my head two hard or _anything_ at all, I could become a vampire. I remember what happened to Vicki and I know that I didn't want that. I clearly looked freaked out because Damon started laughing

"Relax Gilbert. You'll be fine. Just don't die on your way home." He smirked before turning to walk away

"Gee thanks."

**GILBERT HOUSE**

**Elena's POV**

"Hey. Thanks for coming." I said as I opened the door and saw Stefan standing there, "I wouldn't have called if it wasn't important."

Talking to him was getting harder, knowing that he was leaving. But I had to.

"I know that."

"Oh good! Olivia! Come here." I yelled at my sister as she got out of her car and walked up the front steps. I filled her and Stefan in on everything that had happened with Bonnie and Damon and what he had said to her. The whole time, Olivia was just glaring at Stefan, and it kind of made everything weird and uncomfortable

"He threatened her, Stefan."

"What would Damon want with Bonnie?" Stefan asked himself

"She has this necklace. Caroline got it from Damon, and she gave it to Bonnie, and now Damon wants it back. He's tormenting her."

"Over a necklace?" Olivia asked

"It's not just any has to do with Bonnie's lineage. It belonged to one of her ancestors who lived here during the Civil War." I pointed out

"When you and Damon lived here." Olivia said

"Her name was Emily. She was Katherine's handmaid and a witch." Stefan nodded

"You know? About Bonnie?"

He nodded, "The first night that you invited me over for dinner, I made the connection."

"And...now Damon knows, and...for some reason he wants that necklace." I knew that Damon was bad news. And I hated the Olivia was spending so much time with him. He was going to hurt her. Emotionally and physically. I knew he would. That's just the kind of person he is.

"What does it look like?"

"It's...an antique iron setting with a..."

"With an amber crystal. I know it. It belonged to a witch that gave it to her, which means that..." Stefan faded off

"What?"

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find it out. Let me talk to Damon."

"Will he tell you?" I asked, knowing that most likely, Damon wouldn't tell his brother anything

"I'll get it out of him."

**Olivia's POV**

I didn't really know why I had to be standing there with my sister and her on and off again boyfriend. I had kind of stopped paying attention to what they were talking about, about half way through the conversation. I didn't know why they were so against Damon. I mean, yeah, I'm pissed at him for threatening my best friend, and if he ever did it again, I would put a stale through his heart, but I didn't know what everyone was getting so worked up about.

"Olivia." Stefan called as Elena and I were walking inside

"Yeah." I asked, turning back around to face him

"Look, I know that you were there last night." He sighed, looking guilty.

Damn right he should look guilty. But I could stay mad at him and I knew that. Damon had just killed his best friend. I would have done the same thing if I knew that my sibling wouldn't die if I staked them. It was a hard spot for him. I understood that perfectly.

"Huh?" I asked

"I know you saw me and Damon fighting."

"Uhh, I drank _a lot_ last night. So I don't really remember much." I smiled

I think he caught on because a small smile spread across his face

"Thank you." He whispered

"I don't know why you're thanking me." I said, going back towards the door, "Stefan?"

"Yeah."

"Just don't do it again. At least while I'm there." I said and he nodded before I closed to door

**MYSTIC GRILL**

**Third Person POV**

"So Stefan...You know, I've been thinking. I think we should start over, give this brother thing another chance. We used to do it, oh, so well once upon time." Stefan said as he walked up to Damon at the bar, continuing their mimicking

"I don't, Damon. I can't trust you to be a nice. You kill everybody, and you're so mean, and...You're really hard to imitate, and then I have to go to that lesser place." Damon sighed and took a sip out of his bottle of whiskey

"Can I get a coffee, please?" Stefan asked the bartender, "So what's with the bottle?

"I'm on diet." Damon stated matter of factly, "And I'm trying to keep a low profile."

"You could always just leave, find a new town to turn into your own personal gas and sip."

"You don't have to keep an eye on me." Damon commented

"I'm not here to keep an eye on you."

Damon: So why are you here?

"Why not?" Stefan retorted

**GILBERT HOUSE**

**Olivia's POV**

"I said you want the ugly-ass necklace, keep it! It's yours" Caroline said, popping a grape into her mouth

"Jeez Care. Move on already. It's a stupid necklace!" I yelled. She was starting to piss me off even more lately, and this stupid necklace ordeal wasn't making that any better

"Will you hate me if I tell you I threw it away?" Bonnie asked quietly

"You threw it away?" Caroline and I yelled at the same time

"I know it sounds crazy but the necklace was giving me nightmares. I had to get rid of it."

"You could have just given it back to me."

"Why would you want it?" I asked Caroline

"So you could give it back to Damon?"

"Screw Damon. We doing manicures or what? Who has their kit?"

"Mine's in my bag." Bonnie sighed

"So Elena. How long do you think this fight with Stefan's gonna last? Is it...like a permanent thing?" Caroline yelled from the other room

"I don't know Caroline."  
"Just try to ignore her. That's what I do." I smirked at my sister and she rolled her eyes

"Why are you such a little liar, Bonnie?" Caroline spat

"What?!" Bonnie asked

"Caroline!" Elena and I yelled at our lifelong friend together

"I'm not lying to you, Caroline. I swear." Bonnie responded, a little freaked out, when Caroline held up the necklace

"It's true. I watched her throw it into a field."

"Well then how the hell does Caroline have it?" I asked, a little annoyed that they were lying

"Emily." Bonnie gasped

"Who's Emily?" Care asked

"Guys, are we really blaming Bonnie's ghost now?" I asked

"Oh, so the ghost has a name now?"

"Caroline, please." Elena held up her finger at Care

"I wonder why she won't leave me alone."

"What is going on? Why am I not a part of this conversation? You guys do this to me all the time." Caroline yelled

"That's not true."

"Come on Elena, you know it is true. You just don't listen to anyone Care. Not when it's not about you." I told her

"Yes it is. I can't talk to you. You don't listen." Bonnie agreed

"That's not true."

"I'm a witch." Bonnie finally told Caroline her secret and Care just had to be a bitch about it

"And don't we all know it?" Caroline snarled

"CARE! What the hell is wrong with you!?" I yelled

"See? That's what I'm talking about. I'm trying to tell you don't even hear it." Bonnie laughed and walked into the living room

"I do! Do I not listen?" Caroline asked us as soon as Bonnie was out of the room

"Not really, no." I shook my head, "You just need to learn how to listen to people. When the conversation doesn't pertain to you, you zone out or just plan out stop caring. And it's really self-centered Care."

"Well thanks guys." She rolled her eyes

"We're trying to help you Care. Go and apologize to her. Go." Elena said, pushing her into the living room

"Bonnie. Look, it's just not me. I don't believe in the whohooo" Care said, throwing her hands up in the air, "...But if you do, then...Okay. I'm in. That's all it takes for me to jump on board, because I consider you to be my best friend. And I'm saying this knowing that Elena and Olivia in the kitchen listening to my every word. Look, I didn't know how real this was for you, but I'm listening now. Okay? Gilberts, you can come in now. We're done." Elena and I walked into the living room and stood in the doorway, happy that our two best friends were now okay again, "There is just way too much drama in this what do you guys wanna do? I have an don't we have a séance?" Caroline suggested

"I don't think that it could be a good idea!" I jumped

"Yeah. Come on. Let's summon this Emily chick. She has some serious explaining to do." We all walked upstairs into Elena's room and Caroline put a group of candles in the middle of the floor and we all sat in a circle around the candles. **(A/N: During this part, I listened to Bottom of the River by Delta Rae if you wanted to check it out. Just to see how it fit.. because I thought it fit pretty well. Lol, just me being weird.)**

"What are we doing?" Bonnie whispered

"I don't know." I heard Elena whisper back

"Be quiet and take a deep. Call to her." Caroline sighed to Bonnie

"Emily you there?"

"Really? 'Emily you there?' That's all you got? Come. Jeez."

"Emily. I call on you. I know you have a message. I'm here to listen." Bonnie finally spoke up and all of a sudden, the firer on the candles lit up and we all backed away, not knowing fi that actually happened or not

"Did that just..." I started

"Yeah. That just happened." Caroline answered, suddenly the room got ridiculously cold

"It's just the air conditioning." Bonnie said

"Ask her to show you a sign. Ask her. Emily if you're among us, show us another sign." Caroline yelled out to the air

"Maybe we should stop." I suggested, getting a little freaked out myself

"See? It's not working." Bonnie said, but just as she said this, Elena' bedroom windows flew open

"I can't. I'm done." Bonnie yelled as she ripped the necklace off of her throat just as the lights went out

"Elena! The lights!" I screamed

"Get the light. Please get the light on." Bonnie said frantically

"Hold on. I got it." Elena said, running over to the light. As soon as the light was flicked on, I looked down at the candles that were now out

"You guys, the necklace, it's gone." I panted

**FOOTBALL FIELD**

**Third Person POV**

"What are we doin' here?" Damon asked as the brothers walked onto the high school football field

"Bonding. Catch! Go on. Give it a try."

"Don't forget who taught you how to play this game." Damon smirked as he ran and tackled Stefan, "That hurt." He coughed

"Downside of my diet ...getting hit actually hurts a little bit." Stefan said, both of them still laying on the turf field

"I'm impressed with Booze and darts, sentimental with football, and now starry night. What do you want, Stefan?"

"It wasn't real, Damon. Our love for Katherine. She compelled us. We didn't have as me years to sort that out, to truly understand what she did to us."

"Oh, no Stefan. We are not takin' that on tonight." Damon sighed, standing back up

"What do you want with Katherine's crystal?"

"How do you know about that?" Damon's smirked quickly disappeared. He thought he could keep his plan to himself for at least a little long

"Come knew Elena would tell me." Stefan replied, rolling his eyes

"How do you know it was Katherine's? Emily gave it to her on her last night. I was with her, and you weren't."

"I was the last one to see her, what do you want with Katherine's crystal?"

"She didn't tell you?"

"We had other things on our mind." Stefan was the one smirking this time

"I could rip your heart out and not think twice about it." Damon growled as he zoomed up to his brother, now face to face

"I've heard that before."

"I have a bigger surprise, Stefan." Damon grinned, "I'm gonna bring her back."

**GILBERT HOUSE**

**Olivia's POV**

"Okay, fun's over, made a point, and I get it. Now give it back." Elena said, obviously to Caroline

"What? Well I didn't take it." She said at the same time as I jumped, "What happened?"

"Umm, I don't…" I said, walking over to the doorway. I swear I saw someone walk by, "Jeremy, are you home? Guys, I swear, I just saw something."

"Guys…" we heard Bonnie from the bathroom, but before we could get to her the door slammed shut, "You guys open the door!" Bonnie screamed

"Bonnie! Bonnie! What's going on? Bonnie?" We all screamed from this side of the door

"Try the other door." Elena yelled to Caroline, "I'll check the hallway." She said and they left, leaving me at this door

"Bonnie! Bon come on! Open the damn door! This isn't funny anymore!" I screamed, tears brimming in my eyes. This has got to be some sick joke. It started out being some stupid ghost hunting thing, and now I'm scared shitless.

"Bonnie! Bonnie! Unlock the door!" I heard Caroline yelled

"Bonnie! Bonnie! Open the door!" Elena yelled. It was awful. The house was so loud, between the screams coming from Bonnie inside the bathroom, and then all the screams coming from Caroline, Elena, and I. This was definitely a page from a horror movie. All of a sudden, the screaming from inside the bathroom stopped and Caroline and Elena made their way back next to me, just in time to see the bathroom door open, revealing Bonnie. Who looked completely fine.

"What happened?" I screamed

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She replied in a monotone voice

"I can't believe you. You were totally faking it." Caroline sighed

"Care. Come on." Elena begged

"No, you scared the hell out of me." She said and left the room

"She's right Elena. This was scary as hell."

"Bonnie?" Elena asked again

Bonnie was just standing in the bathroom doorway, just staring at us. It was kind creepy

"I'm fine." She smiled, "Everything's fine."

**FOOTBALL FIELD**

**Third Person POV**

" How can you bring Katherine back?" Stefan pressed, intrigued by the subject his brother had brought up

" Before Katherine and the others were killed in the church, you remember what it was like in this town?"

"I remember the fear and the hysteria." Stefan replied, remembering the fear that everyone had back in 1864

"Townspeople were killing vampires. One by they came for Katherine, I went straight to Emily, said, 'I'll do anything. Just name your price; Just protect her.' She did."

"How?"

"She did some kind of spell with the while the church was burning and we thought Katherine was burning in wasn't."

"But I saw her go inside." Stefan shook his head

"There's a tomb underneath the spell sealed Katherine in that tomb, protecting her." Damon confessed

"Are you telling me that Katherine's alive?"

" If that's what you wanna call 's been trapped in a mystical holding cell for the last century and a half, but you're an expert on starving a vampire, so how do you think she's doing, Stefan? Did you know that witches can use celestial events to draw energy into their magic? Me either. In order to give the crystal its power, Emily used the comet that was passing overhead, and in order for that crystal to work again..."

"The comet had to return."

"Downside..." Damon rolled his eyes, "Long time in between comets and a couple of hiccups along the way with the crystal but the comet passed, and I got the crystal. And then Caroline got the crystal, and now Bonnie has the crystal and here we are."

" Why would Emily...Why would she do this for you?" Stefan asked, trying to piece together this puzzle

" Because she knew they were gonna come for her too, and she made me promise that her lineage would survive."

"You saved her children."

"It's the only thing keeping me from ripping that little Bonnie girl's throat out to get my crystal . A deal's a deal ...You wanna go throw some more?" Damon asked with a smirk

**GILBERT HOUSE**

**Olivia's POV**

"I can't believe I fell for it." Caroline exploded and stood at the top of the stairs

"Are you okay Bon?" I asked, rubbing her arm

"I must go." Bonnie quickly said, in a very monotone tone

"She's leaving, I'm leaving."

"You guys can't leave." Elena said

"I can. I've had enough freaky fake witch stuff for one night." Caroline said, and usually, that would have hit a nerve with Bonnie, but she didn't make any comment, only excused herself

"Thank you for having me. I'll take it from here."

"Where are you going?" Elena yelled as Bonnie walked down the stairs

"Back to where it all began." She replied without turning around

"Bonnie! Bonnie!" my sister yelled, and just then, a thought hit me. It wasn't Bonnie anymore. During that freaky witch thing, we had summoned Emily; she took Bonnie  
"Oh My God! Emily!" I screamed down the stairs, and finally, Bonnie turned around

"I won't let him have must be destroyed." Emily responded

"Wait!"

We all screamed and followed her downstairs, only to have her shut the door on our faces. This was getting ridiculous. First summoning Emily, then Bonnie getting possessed or something, and now we couldn't get out of our own house. I was fed up with the supernatural

"What's happening?" Caroline asked frantically

"I don't door, it's not..." Elena said, struggling to open it as well

Finally, when the door opened, Jeremy waltzed right through, not knowing that it almost gave all three of us heart attacks

"What the hell?" he asked, seeing our terrified faces

"I'm outta here." Caroline cried as she fled from the house

I could hear Elena in the background on the phone with Stefan, but I wasted no time. I grabbed my leather jacket from the hook and my car keys, and ran for my car. There was no way I was letting this Emily bitch hurt Bonnie. And I had no idea what she was planning on doing

**FELL'S CHURCH**

**Third Person POV**

Damon had heard little Elena tell his brother that Bonnie had been possessed by Emily. And he needed to get to her before she did something stupid

"Hello Emily. You look different." Damon said calmly as I walked into the clearing

"I won't let you do it." She replied

"We had a deal." He growled

"Things are different now. I need to protect my family." Emily said, creating circles in the dirt with a large stick

"I protected you owe me."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"You're about to be a lot more than that." Damon snarled as he used his vampire speed to race over to Emily, but using her magic, Emily flung him back into a tree before he had a chance to get her

"This is why I feed on people." Damon groaned as he tried to free himself from the stick that was sticking through his body, from his back to his stomach. Before he knew it, Stefan had walked into the woods and was helping Damon get down from the tree

"Stefan." Emily said once Damon was back on the ground

" Hello Emily." Stefan nodded

" These people don't deserve should never have to know such evil."

" What do you mean evil?"

"Emily. I swear to God I'll make you regret this." Damon moved to run at he again, but his brother held him back

" I won't let you unleash them into this world."

" Them? What part of the story did you leave out, Damon?" Stefan yelled to Damon

" What does it matter?"

"Emily, tell me what you did." Stefan yelled

"To save her, I had to save them." She simply stated

**FELLS CHURCH**

**Olivia's POV**

" 27 Vampires, were can't just bring them back." I heard Stefan yelled

27 vampires? I could barely deal with the two that were in town now. They were going to kill people. Stefan and Damon, we could handle. We could control… or _try_ to control at least.

"This town deserves this." Damon growled

"You're blaming innocent people for something that happened 145 years ago." Stefan replied

"There is nothing innocent about these people, and don't think for a second it won't happen already know too much, and they'll burn your little grandwitch right next to us when they find me." That comment had stung, but I kept running closer to them

"Emily! Stop!" I yelled as soon as I saw them

"_Isabelle." _She hissed

"What?" I stopped running.

Who the hell was Isabelle?

"I've been warned about you." Emily spat, "So I'm not taking any chances." she said, and she looked….scared.

"No! It's me! Oli-" Before I knew what was happening, I was being flung threw the air, and I hit the stone wall that was on the other end of the clearing

"OLIVIA!" I heard Stefan and Damon both scream

"Things are different now." I heard Emily say, turning back towards Damon

" Don't do this." Damon pleaded

" I can't free them. I won't !"

"No! No please." Damon screamed

"Bonnie!" I heard someone yelled from near Stefan. It was Elena. Finally, she was missing all the fun. I just wanted her to forget about the supernatural freaks over there for a minute and come help me

"No!" and the next thing I saw scared the crap out of me. The circles that were in the ground around Bonnie had lite on fire and Bonnie threw the necklace up in the air, causing it to explode. The last thing I saw was Damon vamp out and lunge at Bonnie before everything went black

**Damon POV**

I had stayed in the woods long enough to hear that Elena was going to tell the little witch everything about vampires, and that Stefan was leaving. I had been too distracted to actually listen or care to what they were saying to each other, but I never stopped thinking about Olivia. There was still a high probability that she still had my blood in her system, and me not knowing if she was alive or dead was killing me. No pun intended. Not to mention the little comment Emily made about her being _Isabelle. _Who the hell is Isabelle? And why was Emily warned about her? And why did Emily think that Olivia was her? I carefully stood up and walked over to where Elena had parked her car and was now standing outside, crying because of Stefan walking away. I carefully looked into the back window to see if I could see Olivia in there. I mean, surely, Elena and Bonnie would be more heartbroken if Olivia had died. So I took that as good sign number one. Then, I saw her lying across the back seats, her chest slowly rising and falling. Good sign number two. She was just unconscience. I smiled sadly to myself before using my speed to get out of the dark woods.

**GILBERT HOUSE**

**Third Person POV**

While Elena and Olivia were still in the woods, Jenna sat by herself looking through old pictures, specifically one of her and her ex-boyfriend, Logan Fell, who had ditched her a long time ago. Things had been crazy in the Gilbert house for the last couple months, so this time alone was good for Jenna. Suddenly, the doorbell rang, so Jenna quickly got up and opened it

"Hello Jenna." A man said

"Logan!" she snarled

"Aren't you gonna invite me in?" Logan smirked


End file.
